Collapse of Eastern Fantasy
by Flere821
Summary: A story about how Gensōkyō is getting dragged into Academy City and Aleister's plots, and how/if the residents of Gensōkyō can prevent the disaster that is yet to come.
1. Prologue

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy

Prologue

A 'Toaru Majutsu no Index' + 'Touhou' Crossover

Insert Copyright stuff here.

Note: There will be spoilers of Touhou games up to the end of Subterranean Animism (not including the fighting games), and for TMnI up to the end of the 19th Light Novel. If you don't care about being spoiled, then go ahead and read, though having at least a general knowledge of both the Touhou canon and TMnI Light Novels will help. Look them up on their respective Wikis for details.

* * *

It was a normal day in Gensōkyō, or so Rinnosuke Morichika thought. At times like these it seems like all is well, incidents like the time where the whole of Gensōkyō was covered in a crimson mist or when spring was slow to come seemed to have never happened. Times like these made him want to do nothing more than sit down, brew some tea and read some books.

There weren't many people that visit his shop, Kourindou, except those few that come now and then to browse his stock. Of course, some of those people that visit can't really be called 'customers', when they mostly just browse the items and don't buy anything, or go further and treat the place like their own home. He chuckled dryly, thinking of a certain shrine maiden and her magician friend that often just barges in for the most trivial reasons.

"Heeey Kourin!"

Speak of the devil…

Rinnosuke sighed, and turned around to see the magician in question – Marisa Kirisame, the 'ordinary magician' and his neighbour in a sense, seeing they both live in the general vicinity of the Forest of Magic.

"Sigh… look, I always say this, but-"

"I know, I know – 'Don't just waltz in here', right?"

Marisa, a teenage girl with gold eyes and blonde hair, comes up and deposits a pile of books onto the shop counter. As usual, she's dressed in black, with a white apron over her dress, along with her black pointy hat that has a white ribbon for decoration on it.

"Well don't worry, today I'm here on business – would you like to trade something for these books?"

Marisa gestured to that pile of books she brought with her.

"Books again? Seriously, this place is a rare items shop, not a library. If it's about books shouldn't you go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion? I've heard they have a large library there."

Even if they are from the 'outside', recently there have been many books coming into Gensōkyō. Rinnosuke picks one up and starts to flip through it briefly. "And all these books are on the subject of science too… it makes you wonder what is happening to the outside world – are fantasy and their reality starting to mix together?"

"Well does it matter? Besides, it's stuff from the outside world right? Which is perfect for your shop. If these were grimoires then maybe I would have went to Patchouli's place." Marisa laughed. "Though if grimoires do just pop up like everyday items from outside Gensōkyō I'd love to have one, but that doesn't sound too likely. You wouldn't happen to have something like that here do you?"

"Do I look like a magician to you? As I've said before, this isn't a library, or even magical in any sense. Besides, even if I have a special ability, don't put me on the same level as you people. I'm not planning to get into a danmaku shoot-out with anybody." Rinnosuke winced at the thought of being on the receiving end of one of her spell cards – his ability of 'knowing the name and purpose of any item' isn't going to help in combat.

"That's a pity. Thought maybe for once there might actually be something worth buying in here." Marisa grinned. "So, back to these books – do we have a deal?"

Rinnosuke thought for a few moments – while he don't normally deal in books, there are actually regular buyers these days for outside books. Since he met a few youkai and started getting to know them, he actually has a business relationship with some, and good ones at that. Thinking about it, these science books are, from what he can see, more advanced than the 15 manuals for the shikigami from the outside called 'computers' that he still have. Recently a kappa from Youkai Mountain started to frequent his store and bought a few of these books, saying they could be useful in designing new technology.

Now THAT was a surprisingly good business relationship, considering kappas don't normally interact with humans much in Gensōkyō. Unlike that other one he had… no, still have, with that Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo. Rinnosuke shuddered, thinking about the time when she just opened up a hole and grabbed that 'hand-held gaming machine' before he could to destroy it. Not just that time too, every time he finds something that interested her she just pops up and takes it – without paying as well.

"Hey Kourin?" Marisa tilted her head slightly. "Well? You gonna trade or not?"

Before Rinnosuke can answer, he heard somebody said "Rinnosuke-san?" from the entrance. Looking there, he sees another teenage girl – this one dressed somewhat like a shrine maiden, with detached sleeves on a red-white dress and wields a rod with many paper seals. Her black hair is around shoulder length, and she also has slightly reddish eyes. Her name is Reimu Hakurei, the shrine maiden at the Hakurei Shrine on the border of Gensōkyō.

"Well hello Reimu, what brings you here this time?" Rinnosuke asked politely, trying to get his mind off the various disasters in dealing with Yukari.

"Well, I was at the Human Village after someone requested a youkai extermination. It turned out to be some fairies again making mischief, so I chased them off." Reimu replied. "As I was heading back to the shrine I found some other youkai blocking my way and decided to exterminate it."

'Wait, this sounds familiar…' thought Rinnosuke.

"After it was gone, I found a book it left behind and decided come and show it to you."

"Didn't something like this happen once before as well?" Rinnosuke asked Marisa.

"You mean the fact she tries to blast any youkai in her way? That always happens right?"

"No, I meant she beats up a youkai and then she takes some books of the victim."

Marisa shrugged. "Well it's Reimu, what did you expect? Even if she's the local youkai exterminator she has a bad habit of shoot first and asks questions later."

"Hey, it's not like you're one to talk – don't you have a habit of inviting yourself into someone else's place without permission?"

Rinnosuke arched one of his eyebrows. "And you don't, Reimu?"

Reimu waved that accusation to one side. "At least that's not a habit for me – I only do it sometimes."

As the two girls started bantering away like they always do, Rinnosuke went and took a look at the book Reimu brought in. Books may not be as interesting as the myriad of other items that he can use his ability on to try and figure out how they work, at least the knowledge they hold is interesting most of the time. After flicking through a few pages he found this is one of those 'textbooks' they used to educate people in schools on the outside – and unsurprisingly, a science textbook.

'If nothing else, the pictures here are interesting… colourful rocks, stars and planets… huh?'

"Hey Reimu… according to that Bunbunmaru newspaper, didn't you went down to the former Hell of Blazing Fires and defeated someone with nuclear power recently?"

Reimu and Marisa paused in their bantering (which ended up as a discussion of spell card battle rules for a duel to settle their issues) and looked at Rinnosuke. "Yeah, I suppose… wait, you actually read the Bunbunmaru newspaper?" Reimu asked incredulously.

"The tengu who publish that ends up handing out copies here and there, and I had nothing better to do at the time." Rinnosuke shrugged. "Anyway, supposedly nuclear power is advanced technology from the outside world right?"

"I'd say so, at least that's what I heard from Sanae. So what's your point Kourin?" Marisa asked impatiently.

"Wait, Sanae? Marisa, did you went up to Youkai Mountain to ask about that incident as well? I thought I was the only one." Reimu asked in a surprised voice.

Marisa shrugged. "I was bored. So what makes you ask, Kourin?"

"This is why." Rinnosuke shows the two girls the textbook – on the theories of nuclear fission and nuclear fusion. There was apparently something about Hiroshima too.

"Wha…" Reimu and Marisa were surprised. "What does this mean?"

"If like people said, that Gensōkyō is moved by the disbelief of the outside people, then items that enough people don't believe in might end up in Gensōkyō - like the stash of Apollo project magazines I have due to a number of people that don't believe in the moon landing. Following that logic, it could mean that nuclear power is no longer relevant to the outside world."

"Of course," Continued Rinnosuke, before Reimu can cut in, "it could just be something that got past the border somehow, like the occasional human from outside – but when I've gotten many books recently about outside science, it doesn't seem like the usual case when things pass through accidently. I think something is happening in the outside world."

Marisa snatched the book from Rinnosuke, and started to flip through it herself. "Hey, now this book looks interesting. Mind if I take this, Kourin? I might be able make some new spell cards based on these pictures of 'Stars'."

"Wait a moment, I'm the one who found that – shouldn't you be asking me first at least?" Reimu said indignantly.

"Why? I thought you're just going to leave this at Kourin's place anyway."

"That necessarily wasn't going to be the case for sure - "

"Hold it you two. Aren't any of you even interested in how things happening in the outside world can affect us?" Rinnosuke asked exasperatedly.

"Why bother? If something happens, I'll deal with it when it comes. No point worrying about something that can't be helped." Reimu replied.

"That's true. Besides, if something were to happen there's nothing my Master Spark can't handle." Marisa grinned.

"Yeah right, Marisa – I seem to recall your Master Spark being near useless against me or even against youkai that are marginally strong." Reimu said mischievously.

"Oh ho, so that's how you want to play is it? Alright, let's raise the stakes a bit – if I beat you this book belongs to me. If you win I'll help you carry your groceries the next time you have to go the Village to shop."

"You're not getting off that easily. That, and help me clean up the shrine for a week."

"Three days."

"Deal."

The two girls then grinned viciously at each other, then ran outside before Rinnosuke can even tell them his usual comment of not fighting in his shop. Rinnosuke sighed.

"Seriously… it must be nice to be that carefree." Rinnosuke grumbled. He thinks back to the speculation he made once before – how even though Gensōkyō seemed like it's independent from the outside world, only picking up things they felt like, the truth is if the outside world were to crumble Gensōkyō will soon follow. And being inside the Hakurei Border, the Great Boundary that separate fantasy and reality, there's nothing they can do to make the change in the outside world for the better rather than the worse, if it is going in that direction.

Things are changing rapidly in the outside world, if what Rinnosuke have been picking up recently is of any indication. He just hope whatever is happening, everything will turn out alright in the end, with both Gensōkyō and the outside world staying relatively intact.

o

o

Eientei, a large Japanese mansion deep in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, seldom get visitors. Humans who seek Eirin Yagokoro, a doctor for humans in Gensōkyō that people come to as a last resort, sometimes don't make it to Eientei due to the forest that surrounds the place. And though there may be monthly Moon Festivals, apart from around that time not much people, whether it be human or youkai, visits Eientei. Even the shrine maiden who solves incidents doesn't visit that often.

Thus, when a gap filled with eyes suddenly appeared the youkai rabbits around them suddenly stopped and looked interestedly at the visitor that came through. There are two visitors; one is a woman with long blonde hair and dark golden eyes, and she carries with her a pink parasol. She's wearing a pink and purple dress, and a pink mop hat with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. She is the Youkai of Boundaries, Yukari Yakumo, one of the oldest youkai in Gensōkyō.

The other is a nine-tailed fox in a blue and white robe, with a two-tailed cap covering her head and ears. She is Ran Yakumo, Yukari's shikigami.

Though visitors are rare, normally they don't emit a dangerous aura that seems if you cross their path you'll get devoured (or worse) when they come visit. The various rabbits eep'ed and scattered as they see the two coming towards them.

"Please, Yukari-sama… may I ask you to subdue your… 'displeasure' for the time being? You're scaring the locals."

Ran tentatively asked her master. She herself doesn't emit that dangerous aura, but due to Yukari's power that flow through her as well from their connection as master and servant it made her seem to emit the same danger signals as her master.

Yukari stopped. She stared at Ran with such venom in her eyes that Ran was taken aback – not in the many centuries that Ran have served Yukari have she seen her mistress in such foul temper.

Yukari sighed. "You're right, Ran. No matter what has annoyed me or how little sleep I had recently should give me the right to take it out on those who had nothing to do with it. Let's just get this over with so I can go back and catch up on my sleep."

The two of them then went into the entrance hall of the mansion and Ran called out "Is anyone here?"

"Just who is it that has been making such an uproar?" A youkai rabbit stepped out. Her name is Reisen Udongein Inaba, a Lunar rabbit. This youkai have a human appearance, save for her long rabbit ears. She has red eyes and long purple hair, and is wearing a white shirt with a red necktie, along with a purple skirt. There is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot.

"Pardon for the intrusion," Ran bowed slightly, not trusting her master can keep up her composure if she speaks, "But may we speak to Eirin Yagokoro-san? It is a matter of utmost emergency."

"I don't think so, not when your master is filled with a dangerous aura like that. I don't wish to expose Eirin-sama to danger if possible. Also, if it comes to a confrontation against Eirin-sama there'll be a lot of repairs needed to fix up Eientei - "

"Enough. The matter at hand is more urgent than you can imagine, so if you won't allow us to pass we'll have to force through." Yukari said coldly. "The fate of Gensōkyō and beyond is at stake here, and I will not be stopped by a mere Lunar rabbit who fled her own homeland."

Ran gasped. That was a low blow, even by Yukari's normal standards of dealing with other people whimsically. Reisen's face became flushed and was about to retort before someone interrupted:

"My, my. Do we have visitors? It's not nice to argue with each other in the entrance hall, Reisen. Why don't you go brew some tea?"

The one that interrupted was Kaguya Houraisan, the mistress of Eientei. She was a Lunarian princess that was exiled from the moon and descended to Earth many centuries ago. Kaguya have dark brown eyes and very long black hair. She also wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

"Oh, it's Kaguya-sama … but these people - "

"If they are visiting then they should be treated as guests. Even if they are here for a battle, before we start we should at least be civilised." Kaguya smiled gently. "Both me and Eirin are capable of handling ourselves, you don't have to worry about our safety. And if you are worried about damage to Eientei I can always put up a temporary 'spell of Eternity' to make sure you rabbits won't have to end up repairing the damage."

Reisen trembled and her face continued to be flushed, but this time for a different reason. "No, no, My lady doesn't have to go that far for us humble servants! I'll go brew some tea immediately." As soon as she finished speaking she dashed off towards the kitchen.

"Now, shall we go and have some tea? Eirin should be joining us soon, the other rabbits should have notified her by now." Kaguya turned and lead the way inside, with Ran and Yukari following.

o

Sure enough, Eirin met up with them soon afterwards, and the four of them are seated and drinking tea, though a tense atmosphere is hanging around them. Reisen glared at Yukari from where she is seated away from the table, after she came in with the tea.

"So, what brings you here to Eientei?" Eirin Yagokoro asked. Eirin is another fugitive in exile along with Kaguya, and currently took up the role of a pharmacist in Gensōkyō. She has dark grey eyes, long silver hair, and a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap.

"Before I start… this tea here is delicious, thank you Reisen for brewing this." Yukari directed her attention towards Reisen, this time in a tone without malice. "And I'm sorry about before – I've been affected by many things recently, but that's no excuse to lash out at you, even with the urgency of the matter at hand."

"Alright, apology accepted." Reisen said stiffly. Even though Yukari have apologised she still resented her slightly for her comments.

"Did you put something in the tea, Eirin-san? I don't think I've ever seen Yukari-sama having a change of attitude this quickly." Ran whispered to Eirin.

"Only something to calm everyone's nerves – I'd prefer not to fight if possible." Eirin murmured back. "Don't worry; it's not poisonous or anything."

And in a louder voice: "Alright, now that's over with, let's get to the topic at hand. You said this is a matter to do with 'the fate of Gensōkyō and beyond', so what's this about? When you visited so suddenly and irritably, I thought you were here because I messed up your second Lunar invasion or something." Eirin said with a slight smile.

"Ha, don't insult me like that. Besides, you know full well that wasn't a 'invasion' in the same sense as my first one, that's why you allowed that to happen and didn't _really_ stop my original purpose." Yukari smiled back. Verbally sparring with someone she can loosely treat as her equal in intelligence once in a while is enjoyable. "Alright, to the point – what do you know about the 'outside' world right now?"

"I know a lot of things, but chances are they're not what you are talking about. Care to be a bit more specific?"

"Fine. What do you know about a place called 'Academy City'?"

"Academy City?" Everyone present except Yukari and Ran tilted their heads. "Never heard of it. So I take it the rumour you spend the winter of Gensōkyō in the outside world is true?"

"Somewhat. I do spend some time 'outside' once in a while," Yukari replied airily before continuing on, "It's a city where its technology is about 30-years more advanced than the outside world, and the centre of advanced science in the modern world. The rest of the world could be said to use outdated technology being retired from Academy City, considering the rapid and revolutionary advances it made in both science theories and technology within the last fifty years since its establishment. The reason I'm bring it up is that it could be… dangerous… to many places – including Gensōkyō and the Moon."

"Wha…?" Exclaimed Reisen, before quietening down at a look from both Eirin and Kaguya.

"Interesting opinion, Yukari. What would be your reasoning behind that?" Eirin inquired.

"They are actively in experimenting in giving supernatural powers to normal humans. For example, turning someone normal from the Human Village into someone who have special abilities like Sakuya Izayoi. Using the collective aura – which they call AIM Dispersion Fields - that is unconsciously emitted by these subjects called 'Espers', Academy City have managed to create a Artificial Heaven, another plane of existence, along with its gods and angels."

Kaguya and Reisen looked wide-eyed at this piece of news, while Eirin remains doubtful. "How do you know this 'plane of existence' is actually there?" Asked Eirin.

"You know my power is 'manipulation of boundaries', and that of course includes being able to **find **the boundary. I can sense the boundary where the Artificial Heaven blends in with 'reality'. Of course, there are other hints as well that is even visible to normal people in the outside world," Yukari opened up a gap in the air and took out a newspaper. A convenient ability, Kaguya thought.

On the newspaper is a photo of something huge – wings spanning tens of metres and shooting a beam across a large distance. Apparently the wings belong to an 'artificial angel'. People outside now call it the '0930' incident, where it sparked a large scale conflict between two of the largest factions in the outside world – the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City.

"Of course, newspapers, and the media in general, are often unreliable in conveying the truth. That at least is something Gensōkyō and the outside world have in common." Yukari conceded.

After Eirin briefly looked through the newspaper she passed it along to Kaguya to take a look. Reisen snuck behind Kaguya to try and take a peek, which Eirin decided to ignore.

"Is there anything else?"

"Plenty. At the centre of this conflict is a human boy, who's about 16 years old. His ability is something that's beyond Academy City's power to recreate – 'Imagine Breaker'."

"Ima – what?" Kaguya looked up in confusion.

"Imagine Breaker – or at least that's what Academy City calls it, they have a weird way of naming things if you look at it from Gensokyo's point of view. Maybe this will explain it better." Yukari took out a brush from her 'gap in existence' along with other writing implements and gestured for Ran to grind the ink for her. Stroke by stroke, she wrote out the kanji used to spell that name:

"幻想杀手 (Gensou Goroshi) – literally 'Fantasy Killer'."

"What?" This time, even Eirin was surprised.

"Doesn't it make you wonder? Something like that exists, along with our 'Land of Fantasy', 幻想郷, (Gensōkyō), that we live in. Its power is 'something that can negate any kind of supernatural power', said to even be able to slay angels and destroy gods. That boy in question even has that angel depicted in that photo under his command, if my sources are correct."

Eirin was silent. Even if Yukari is known to be a sly one, even more than her nine-tailed 'kitsune' familiar, if she is telling the truth then…

"Oh by the way, do you want to hear what the boy's name is?" Yukari smiled slightly; she knows that Eirin's attention is now hooked.

"What is it?" Kaguya asked, curious.

"Kamijou Touma. Care to guess how to spell that in kanji?" Yukari offered her brush to Kaguya.

"Sure, why not?" Kaguya took the brush and started to write out the name – though with her grace and elegance that she does this the end result should not be called writing but more like a painting.

When she is done, everyone crowded around her to see what she has written:

'神净讨魔' – 'One that cleanses gods and exorcises demons'.

"Not a bad guess, though I'm afraid the actual kanji in his name is something more… mundane."

Yukari then took her brush back and started to write again, with the end result being:

'上条当麻'

"Is this a joke?" Reisen asked ominously.

"Of course not. Most people outside nowadays avoid ostentatious names for some reason. However… it may interest you people that Kaguya-sama is not that far off the mark when she decided on an ostentatious name; his surname 'Kamijou' can also be written like so,"

Yukari started writing again on the paper, with the product being:

'神上' – 'The one who is higher than god'.

o

Silence.

Eirin, Kaguya and Reisen only stared at that final version of 'Kamijou'. Finally, Eirin decided to speak up.

"Are you serious? Even for a joke this might have gone a bit too far."

"I'm serious. There some people on the outside that really believe this, at least went far enough to shake the world's power balance for it. The '0930' incident is only the beginning of Roman Catholic Church's assault against Academy City, and practically for the single reason that is Kamijou Touma."

"Alright, even in the scenario that all this is true – what do you want from Eientei when you came to visit?"

"What I want," Yukari stated, "is support from you Lunarians; your technology, your magic and your minds. Here we have a force that could erase Gensokyo and even the Moon, so I want an alliance that'll enable us to survive."

"You know full well we are exiled from the moon; what could we possibly do?" Eirin asked suspiciously.

"You may be exiled, but you still have allies back on the moon – such as the Watatsuki sisters. Not to mention you still have technology and magic from the moon, even in exile. And - " Yukari continued, ignoring Eirin and Reisen's attempt to cut her off, "even without support from the Lunar Capital, just the fact that you are Eirin Yagokoro, one of the people who helped create the Lunar Capital and help build its glory, is reason enough."

"Excuse me," Kaguya was the one that spoke, instead of the other two. "But I have some questions: if these people are actually strong enough to threaten the moon, why didn't the Lunar Capital eradicate this threat already? Like when the humans attempted to invade the moon, they were quickly suppressed. The Apollo rockets were wiped out by Lunarians, why did they not do the same against Academy City?"

"An excellent question, Kaguya-sama." Reisen concurred. "Do you have an explanation for this, Yukari Yakumo?"

"I do actually," Yukari smiled smugly. "And here it is."

Yukari took out a photo and passed it to the Kaguya: a picture of a seemingly young human girl, though everyone present knows appearance is not an accurate description for anyone's actual age. She has pink hair and is wearing clothes that one might call childish.

"Who is this supposed to be?" Eirin inquired.

"One of the Seven Mysteries of Academy City, the person who doesn't seem to age – **Tsukuyomi **Komoe." Yukari especially stressed the name 'Tsukuyomi'.

"Tsukuyomi…!" Reisen exclaimed, and this time neither Kaguya nor Eirin stopped her, both too stunned to do so.

"You realise what you are implying?" Eirin was the first to recover. "That - "

"That someone connected with the founder of the Lunar Civilisation, the one held as a 'Sage', Lord Tsukuyomi have something to do with this? That _another _Lunarian have drunk the Hourai Elixir and is banished to Earth, then help build a City that can eventually rival the Lunar Capital? Why yes, I have thought of all that already." Yukari replied, all mirth gone from her expression.

None of the residents of Eientei said anything, being no longer able to utter a coherent word.

If, the worst case scenario is true, that an immortal Lunarian has descended to Earth and is planning to fight back against the moon, with the leaders in the Lunar Capital split in deciding what to do, the result is obvious.

War will arise.

And this time, the Moon may not emerge victorious.

Plus, no matter what, in a serious war there will be many tragedies, regardless which side it is from.

What's to say one of them won't be on Earth – and more specifically, on Gensōkyō?

"I'm not asking for you to fight by my side at this stage, with the history between me and Lunarians," Yukari murmured. "All I ask of you people – more specifically, you, Eirin Yagokoro – is to help me gather information on outside events. Whether you'll help me after that is subject to further negotiations."

Eirin considered long and hard about the situation. She does not trust Yukari – only a fool would do so with no reservations – but what Yukari is saying is too important to be dismissed off-hand.

"Eirin…" Eirin turned her head, and found Kaguya's hand on her shoulder and a pleading look in Kaguya's eyes. Eirin can tell Kaguya is worried – not about her own safety or whether they can continue to live a comfortable exiled life – but whether this will affect Gensōkyō, their new adopted home, and the many 'friends' that they have made here.

Eirin looked towards Reisen. The Lunar rabbit is frightened, but in her eyes there is also determination. Eirin can see that Reisen is resolved to follow them regardless of their choice – she will not run away any more.

"So, do we have a deal?" Yukari, with a solemn expression, held her hand out.

Eirin Yagokoro have made up her mind.

For good or ill, this is what they have chosen.

"Alright," Eirin finally exhaled, and clasped Yukari's offered hand, "We have a deal."

o

o

[End Prologue]

* * *

That concludes my first contribution on FFN. If the there are spacing problems, please bear with it, as I'm still trying to get use to the controls here at FFN.

And if someone who don't mind heavy spoilers for both TMnI and Touhou want to be my beta-reader, contact me via private messaging.

If anyone have anything to say, feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy, folks =)

* * *

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy – Chapter 1

It's 3AM in the morning.

Acqua of the Back stands leisurely on the steel bridge at the 3rd underground Level of District 22.

On his way there he has destroyed eight mobile antennae that controls the Academy City's nanomachine network 'UnderLine', seventeen armoured vehicles, thirty-eight power armours, and countless nanomachines from the aforementioned UnderLine network. All of which are remotely controlled.

Doubtless to say, there will be many more forces that will come attack him eventually.

But that's not the main focus of this story.

On the outskirts of Academy City, a strange group looks intently towards the city as if they can see everything in its territory.

"Guess they finally started… 'Acqua of the Back', is it? What a frightening power to behold." Eirin murmured. She's wearing some sort of goggles in addition to her usual attire, and gloves that covered her entire forearm. It makes her look more like a doctor then she usually does.

Yukari nodded. "I've told you before there are many powerful people outside Gensōkyō, and this 'Acqua' is one of them. What can you 'See' using those contraptions you have?"

The goggles and gloves Eirin is wearing is far more than just some fashion accessory. According to her it's some of the Moon's technology that allows her to survey and judge the situation more easily. Though Yukari thinks it might still be magic somehow – even with the idea that 'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic', the Lunarians were known to be highly advanced in both magic and science. Yukari wouldn't put it past Eirin to say it is science just to make sure it can't be replicated in Gensōkyō – or more likely, just to mess with her mind.

"With the interference, this could be the best chance we have since we've started observing Academy City. The 'UnderLine' nanomachine system is mostly wiped out by Acqua's attack. Interestingly, they can tear apart flesh and blood cell by cell until there's nothing left, in addition as a information gathering network… that's only a few hundred years behind Lunarian technology compared to the rest of the world who are thousands of years behind..." Eirin's voice trailed off. Her thoughts went back to contemplating on the possibility that this is all done by a Lunarian using whatever's available on Earth and its tainted resources to the best of her – or his – ability. Even if the humans are the same as Lunarians, before the latter relocated themselves onto the Moon and away from the rest of humanity, it shouldn't be possible for humans to be able to gain the same kind of technological advances as the Moon with the Earth's taint. It's far more likely that a Lunarian modified the Lunar Capital's techniques to suit the Earth, even taking into account the 'potential' humans have…

"Even so, though the technology side have been devastated, there's still the AIM Dispersion Field that surrounds the entire city. If anything enters it it would be like a bubble inside water, the foreign body would be noticed very quickly." Yukari cut into Eirin's thoughts. "It's still too dangerous."

"That's why we brought Reisen and Ran along right? With Reisen's ability to manipulate wavelengths and the fox's various magic tricks of illusion, we should be able to disguise ourselves to the point where our intrusion can hide from that 'Artificial Heaven'. Or do you not trust their abilities?" Reisen tensed at that last sentence.

"It's not a matter of trust. What is at stake here is too dangerous to be left to chance - "

"All plans have risks. All we can do is to take whatever opportunity that is available and use it to the best we can. If we don't there won't be another chance as good as this, ever. The group that Acqua belongs to, the 'God's Right Seat', have been taken down one by one and they are running out of options. Regardless of who wins tonight in their battle Academy City's defences will be increased afterwards, so now's the best time to move." Eirin replied.

"Master… do not worry, Reisen and I can handle matching our skills to produce a 'veil' to disguise our intrusion as part of the AIM field. If this 'Artificial Heaven' was a living organism who can feel every part of its body we are intruding into, I would have the same misgivings – but this is not that, only a separate dimensional plane – this is only like sneaking into a person's house while they're distracted." Ran tries to convince Yukari of their plan.

"I understand your concern, Yukari – you are one of those that can be said to have crafted Gensōkyō into what it is today, considering you helped create the Hakurei Border and various other things. Like a parent watching over its child you do not wish to see something that you created to be destroyed like nothing." Eirin said slowly. "I feel the same way, when I think about how this could affect the Lunar Civilisation, something I've helped to build in ages past. Even now I guess I still feel responsible for it, even when the Watatsuki sisters have taken over my responsibilities.

But sometimes we need to risk what we hold dearly if we are to gain more. Often there is no real gain when there's no real risk."

Yukari went silent. After looking into the night sky, then down at Academy City which also lit up like the many stars above she sighed.

"I must be getting senile if I have to be lectured by people, even if it's the likes of you." Yukari smiled wryly.

"Alright. Let us take on the most advanced power here on this Earth. Together."

o

With Reisen and Ran's help, they shielded Eirin's probe into Academy City. Eirin is in charge of controlling the probe and Yukari is to stand by and forcibly recover the probe if discovered – and destroy the probe if absolutely necessary. The probe is another of the Moon's invention apparently, with an omni-sensory module built into it, that allows the probe to be accessed in both magic and science methods should one of the options are blocked out for some reason. The same module also allows the probe to do many other tasks, from hacking into a electronic network to a person's mind.

"Alright, our first target is Tsukuyomi Komoe." Eirin stated. They were fortunate that she isn't a 'esper' like 80% of the population of Academy City is – if they were to intrude into a mind which is linked up to the AIM field they risk alarming the 'Angel' that lives in the Artificial Heaven.

First the probe hacked into the city's computer networks to find her address, and then flew to where the said location is. After that they entered and hovered close to the sleeping Komoe's head and sent a telepathic scan into her.

All this took less than a minute.

A person's mind is possibly the most advanced processing system that is known, even to the Lunarians, so the telepathic scan will take a while. Not to mention her consciousness is currently asleep, which made the connection even more unstable. Though looking from a different perspective, it might be best if Tsukuyomi Komoe is asleep – there is less trace of it to be discovered if someone else were to look, with any experience being attributed to being 'only a dream'.

"Anything?" Yukari asked tensely.

"Plenty, but they are mostly to do with the science theories of this city, and nothing to do with what we're looking for." Eirin replied softly. "Though you are correct, she is indeed older than she looks, and there is no indication of any outside interference like life-extending technology or magic being used on her… at least on the surface. She has no recollection of drinking anything like the Hourai elixir, but for all we know she could have her mind-wiped after her allies extracted everything they needed from her and let her live out her days in peace, since they can't just kill her."

"A mind-wipe? Is that even possible?"

"Well it's not impossible to say the least… oh wait, _here_ we go. The one named 'Kamijou Touma' happens to be her student. A '_special_' student."

Yukari and Eirin smiled a vicious, victorious smile. Ran and Reisen looked on and felt a shiver down their spines, thinking how fortunate they are to not be against those two.

"Hey you two, don't lose focus." Eirin warned.

"U-Understood!" Reisen shuddered and pushed away dark thoughts.

"Interesting… guess we have to go elsewhere to find what we're looking for. How much longer can you two hold up?" Yukari asked.

"By my calculations, we can continue for another 10 minutes." Ran replied in a tense voice. This long distance projection is taking a lot out of her.

"More than enough time." Eirin moved the probe away from Tsukuyomi Komoe's location and flew it off elsewhere in Academy City.

"Where now?" Inquired Yukari, thinking they might actually pull this off.

"The 'Windowless Building' that the one ruling over Academy City is said to reside in. Apparently it's the most secure fortress on the planet, with nothing capable of destroying it or harming its inhabitant."

"Wait, 'Inhabitant'? So there's only one person living in there?" Yukari asked.

"Apparently, that building is dedicated to keep him – General Superintendant Aleister alive for the next few thousand years. No one can enter or leave, except by teleportation. It's uncertain though whether this is just a baseless rumour or - "

Eirin paused. She found the 'Windowless Building'.

"Good. Now let's start probing."

As Eirin probed, Yukari suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, aren't we investigating the Master of the city's residence? You'd think there'll be counter measures against interferences, even Lunarian ones."

"Even if there were, I'm sure I've said before that if there's no risk there's no gain. Besides, regardless of what they have I'm confident that this probe that I've crafted with my own hands is more than capable of taking care of it – huh?"

Reisen can't help but look at Eirin who made that sound. She saw her new mentor's face is filled with confusion.

Not once in her time serving the masters of Eientei have Reisen seen Eirin make that kind of face.

"What, don't tell me we've been discovered as soon as you've said that – these days not even inexperienced authors use that kind of words to build tension in their story." Yukari snarked, though it's mostly to hide her own anxiousness.

"That's not it. The building is showing up fine on visual but when I tried to scan it it feels like there's nothing there…" Eirin is at a loss of words. "It's like the building exists only in a certain sense but when you look at it in another sense it does not…"

Someone, like Musujime Awaki who works for Aleister, or like Uiharu Kazari who follows Academy City rumours with fervour, could have told her the Windowless Building is made from a 'Imaginary', unreal technique, and cut off from the rest of the world in many ways; not unlike Gensōkyō, if one thinks about it.

"_Oh? For someone to figure that out in less than 3 minutes of searching, you sure are capable_."

"!" "What was that?" Reisen and Ran expressed their shock.

"Yukari! Destroy the probe, and take us out of here!" Eirin shouted. "We've been found!"

"What happened to 'you're capable of taking care of it'!" Yukari cursed, and cast out her power towards the probe. "Ran, Reisen; shield us for the time being!"

Yukari is the Youkai of Boundaries, and with that come great power. To destroy the probe so that there will be no evidence, she went down to the elementary particles that make up matter and broke the boundaries that separate a 'particle' from 'everything else', and like a bubble that pops when touched the entire probe have been destroyed on a molecular level, with even the particles that makes up part of it have gone.

(Good thing we youkai don't have to follow the human laws of physics…)

Yukari erratically thought after destroying the probe and was about to open a gap to escape, but realised something:

They are surrounded.

Not as in surrounded by enemies, but the AIM Dispersion Field have came from inside Academy City and have completely covered their surroundings. If one can see boundaries, then it would seem they are in the centre of a great maelstrom, as within the AIM field there holds even more boundaries that separate the various AIM fields of different abilities from one another.

Even if she were to open a gap now and escape, they would be traced no matter where they go.

Or worse, the gap could be forcibly closed while they are in it, and they would be erased, not unlike the probe she just destroyed.

"_Hmm… not bad, you people know if you so much as take a step you would all be in grave danger. Interesting, that there are such unusual people on this Earth that I have no knowledge about."_

The 'voice' that they can hear is not something physical like air pressure. It is more like telepathy, and even then there are subtle differences – they felt the intention and feeling of the speaker directly as opposed to interpreting 'words'.

"Yukari…?" Eirin is gesturing why they haven't escaped yet.

"Unfortunately… this is checkmate. We're surrounded by the Artificial Heaven, if I so much as use my ability we might be erased – if we're lucky." Yukari grimaced. After observing this city for a while, she knows about the Artificial Heaven's capability of stopping magic, back when Vent of the Front have found out in her assault on Academy City back in the 0930 incident.

"_So, you people are Youkai… or at least, two of you are. The other two is probably more of my 'kin', in a sense_." The disembodied voice said, amused. The group from Gensōkyō can directly feel its intentions, that it shows no hostility and is more than willing to talk.

The mere fact that It seemed to be able read their every thought and memory easily, even with Ran and Reisen's protection against these kind of intrusions, just proved how out-classed they are in terms of power.

"Who… no, '_What'_ are you?" Eirin asked. "One of Academy City's 'Angels'?"

"_Hmm… An 'Angel' could work, but that's not quite correct. I have been called many things, such as a 'Holy Guardian Angel', 'Extraterrestrial Intelligent Lifeform', or 'The One that made what Western Magic Cabals are Today'_." The disembodied voice mused.

"_You people can call me with the same name Academy City has labelled me – _**DRAGON**_."_

"What!" is the thought that ran through the residents from Gensōkyō.

'Dragon', to them is the highest god in Gensōkyō, the creator that's worshipped by both humans and youkai. For Yukari Yakumo, who have seen the Dragon back when the Hakurei Border, the Great Boundary that separates Gensōkyō from the outside world was established, is probably one of the few that can say just how much power the 'Highest God of Fantasy' holds.  
-

If Academy City has even something like this along with its Artificial Heaven, how can Gensōkyō possibly hope to escape what the city have planned for the world?

[End Chapter 1]


	3. Chapter 2

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy – Chapter 2

* * *

'DRAGON'.

That's what the mysterious voice called Itself.

Even with power and wisdom that could shatter Gensōkyō and maybe even the Moon, the four residents of the Land of Fantasy can do no more but stand helplessly against it.

"_So your purpose is to find information on how would this city's plans affect your paradise?"_ The voice mused. _"Hmm, yes – I think I'll provide you with that information."_

"You're joking." Yukari said with a blank stare.

"What can you possibly gain with giving us the information? Are you going to try and enslave Gensōkyō instead of conquering it?" Eirin demanded.

"_Hardly. Unlike Aleister, I do not care about this Artificial Heaven, or what he is trying to achieve. To me, it will be more interesting to watch you fight against your fate rather than hopelessly crushed by the events yet to come."_

The four can feel amusement practically dripping towards their thoughts. It's as if this DRAGON is saying he has no interest in Gensōkyō, not when there are bigger things to keep him entertained. For It, this is only a entrée to get It into the mood for when the party really starts.

"And how can we know you will give us the truth? For all we know, it will amuse you to no end giving us false info and watch us prepare for a situation that will not come." Reisen said scathingly, showing a defiant face in spite of trembling in fear. Though the Lunar rabbit does have a point – her experiences with the other youkai rabbit, Tewi Inaba, have served her well in expecting lies.

"_Because that has less value compared to watching you people struggling against things much more powerful than yourselves. Such minor trickery is beneath me, and simply not worth my time. To see you people scheme and plot against one another, where thoughts and ideals collide, is what I desire. This is also one reason why I take great interest in that boy with Imagine Breaker – regardless of what he faces he does not cower, a Hero who fights for his ideals. To put it succinctly, I am curious if any 'Fantasy', especially one such as yours, can still exist against a plan based on the 'fantasy killer'."_

The four can feel DRAGON telling nothing but the absolute truth. It's something beyond verbal explanation, but the way meaning is put across leaves no doubt as to what the other party is trying to say, and allow for no lies. Even with that explanation, it's as if many more thoughts and feelings are lost in translation from mind to speech.

"So basically, you'll allow us the chance to fight for what we hold dear, and not be destroyed easily?" Eirin queried.

"_Precisely. I will give you a fighting chance, but no more. Whether you can use that chance to survive is up to your own efforts."_ The voice confirmed Eirin's thoughts. _"Do we have a deal?"_

"Wait. Wouldn't Aleister know you are giving us this chance and make plans to counter this?" Yukari asked suspiciously.

"_Aleister have brought me down to this Earth by preparing me a 'physical' body using the Artificial Heaven and the artificial angel Kazakiri Hyouka. That body is yet incomplete, and so he does not have full grasp on my movements when it's only my mind that wanders this world. I can assure you this exchange will not reach his – or any other human's - knowledge."_ The disembodied voice promised.

Yukari and Eirin shared a look. It would allow them to prepare for the worst, even if it means being some sort of entertainment for this otherworldly being. Besides, at this point they have no choice but to accept – even if this is a trick, a step in part of this being's plans, they can do nothing against it, with neither their brute strength nor intelligence able to make a difference – such is the level of power and intellect DRAGON possess.

"Alright. We accept." Eirin and Yukari agreed.

"_Excellent." _The AIM Field swirled around them. The two of them can feel knowledge filling them, knowledge both great and terrible.

Ran and Reisen looked on, frightened. Even if it's for Gensōkyō, to make a deal with such a being is probably even worse than the proverbial 'deal with the devil' – at least the devil can be trusted in terms of being malicious and is surely to make the bargain skewed towards his favour. This DRAGON however doesn't even have that comfort of being predictable.

o

"_It is done."_ DRAGON intoned, and left without a word in farewell.

"…" Ran and Reisen timidly looked at the two who agreed to the deal, trying to see if there have been any adverse effects. Yukari Yakumo and Eirin Yagokoro appear to be the same as ever, except maybe for a look of shock in their eyes.

"Yukari-sama…" Ran began to ask, before being gestured to stop. "I'm fine, Ran. Let us return to Gensōkyō for the time being. I want to go sleep for a few days at least before I have to deal with this madness again." Yukari chuckled weakly.

"Before that… after seeing what I have seen, I want to ask you something, Yukari." Eirin said in a tired voice – she feels drained as well from that encounter.

"?" Yukari tilted her head, and Eirin went on: "About Tsukuyomi Komoe and possible links with Lunarians… that was just bait to get me to help, isn't it? After digging deep enough we'd find things that regardless of whether it has anything to do with Lunarians, it will be serious enough for me to intervene. That bit about the Hourai Elixir and possible political turmoil on the Moon is only to ensure my cooperation to begin with, until later events convince me for sure to aid you in your cause."

Yukari nodded. She doesn't have any reasons to deny that.

After receiving the knowledge from DRAGON, it's obvious by now the situations down on Earth is actually working in favour of the Lunar Capital. Major countries like America who possess the technology to reach the moon is being suppressed by Academy City, and are having enough trouble trying to survive in the conflict between 'Science' and 'Religion' without having to worry about the moon. Even better, the major countries are more interested in Academy City's technology, thinking it's easier to obtain than trying to colonise the moon.

That incident a few months ago when the satellite 'Tree Diagram' was shot down was the perfect demonstration. Every country that have the ability to fire rockets into space did so, all desperate to gain possession of the 'Remnant' of Tree Diagram. After the failure of the Apollo rockets, the people of Earth have set their sights on other things closer to themselves – for the time being.

Judging from the current situation, it is likely that war breaking out is only a matter of time – not between Lunarians and Earth, but between Science and Magic. Regardless which side emerge victorious they have their sights set on 'making Earth a better place', rather than looking to the moon and stars.

Of course, that's assuming they don't destroy each other first. Chances are the Lunarians have nothing to worry about, with humans wiping themselves out off the Earth eventually. Humans never seem to learn from their history, seeing it has been nothing but an endless waltz of war, peace and revolution.

Eirin sighed. "Yukari, you deserve the name 'sly vixen' more than your familiar, playing on others' insecurities like this… You old hag." Eirin smiled.

"Excuse me? You're no young maiden yourself." Yukari hmph'ed.

"Still, at least I look younger – I don't have any wrinkles at least." Eirin winked.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "That's just because I haven't had a good night's sleep recently – besides, I've managed to look this young without relying on outside influences like medicine, unlike a certain someone else who is forced to do so to keep up appearances."

Reisen looks at the two verbally sparring back and forth while they prepare to return to Gensōkyō. While on the surface they argue and don't get along, deep down they might actually be good friends – eventually, anyway. She doesn't want to think that this is just because everyone is trying to make the best of the situation and live their life to the fullest, like that of a human's short life span. When the end of existence as they know it come, even those that can live for aeons, if not eternity, starts to treasure every day as if it's their last.

For days such as these, once gone, would not come again.

"Reisen, we'll leave you behind if you don't follow!" Eirin called out.

"Ah, yes, right away!" Reisen quickly jumped into the gap, and the group from Gensōkyō returned to their paradise.

o

DRAGON looked at the group leave from inside the City of Shimmers, and smiled delicately.

_Well now,_ It thought, _a new side has entered this conflict. Things will now become even more interesting than before. _

o

o

"Fukou da…" muttered Kamijou Touma.

It's barely been a day since he was released from the hospital after staying there to recuperate from that last incident against Acqua of the Back's assault on him. After being chewed out (literally) by Index for leaving her behind and going off doing dangerous things by himself again, he also endured the usual misfortunes and misunderstandings with girls such as Fukiyose. All in all, he's glad the school day's finally over and the weekend is coming.

"Yo Kami-yan! Fancy meeting you here, nyaa~!" A loud, cheerful voice came from behind him.

Touma turned and looked at the source of the voice: Tsuchimikado Motoharu, one of his classmates and also in his own words – a spy working for the Anglican Church and a backstabber. Tsuchimikado looks the same as usual; blonde hair, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt with a normal, standard school uniform over the said shirt.

"What's up? I thought you've gone back to the dorms already." Touma asked curiously.

"Something came up. Actually, mind if we talk somewhere else? This is kinda troublesome…"

"Woah woah, stop. I know you've had issues with your imouto recently, and that you've been hanging around Aogami for way too much, but I'll let you know I'm not into that kind of - "

"NOT _that_ kind of stuff! Do you really think that I, sis-con sergeant, dare to step off the sacred path?" Tsuchimikado roared indignantly.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Touma sighed. "It's stuff about magicians again, isn't it? I was kinda hoping that wasn't going to be the case so soon… It's barely been 24 hours since I've last left the hospital, and now you're dragging me into another battle?"

"Well this time is just like when Acqua came after you - this is personal. Your father is in danger."

"WHAT? !"

"Like I said – let's talk elsewhere. I'll fill you in en route."

O

"So what's this about? Did the Roman Catholic Church start going after my family after failing to get me in Academy City?" Touma asked anxiously.

"Hardly, though if that were the case it would be much easier for us to settle." Tsuchimikado winced. "You remember when I said back when Angel Fall was resolved?"

"Something about you'd lie about who's responsible to try and get my father off the hook for accidently setting off a Grand Magic?"

"Yeah, that's it. Do you happen to remember which group I said I'd foist the blame to?"

"Not really. I was too busy trying to get my hands around your neck for blowing up my parents' home."

"Haha, oh yeah, that happened too huh. Well anyway I said back then I'll blame the remnants of Tachikawa-Ryuu, - an ancient Japanese religion that was suppressed during the Edo Period and hid its traces. It seemed like a good idea to blame them at the time, with all indications stating they've all but been wiped out, and since the incident started in Japan it's more plausible for a Japanese magic cabal to have done something." Tsuchimikado paused. "Well, they're back, and have recently tried to attack General Superintendant Aleister. Orders have been sent to capture them. And if they get their hands on them - "

"After interrogation they'd know the Tachikawa-Ryuu isn't behind Angel Fall, and look for the culprit again." Touma concluded. In the worst case scenario, his father might get dragged into this conflict between Magic and Science.

"Wait, how did the people from the Science side pinpoint exactly which group is responsible?" Touma questioned Tsuchimikado.

"The attack happened while Acqua was after you – the Amakusa Church's surveillance found their intrusion and after studying their traces it was thought the Tachikawa-Ryuu is the most likely suspect – it's magic that's close to Shinto style in a sense, but the mana feels like it's from something that has been removed from this world for centuries at least."

Which wasn't quite a stretch of truth – the probe on the Windowless Building happened while Acqua was attacking, and the Amakusa Church has been involved in this case as well. Aleister just allowed things to develop into this, blaming the Tachikawa-Ryuu, knowing full well when Tsuchimikado filed his report on Angel Fall for Necessarius he was fooling around. Some other forces unknown are using magic to intrude into Academy City, and it doesn't seem like it is any magic cabal Necessarius have come into contact before. The Artificial Heaven that picked up the intrusion only shown it was abnormal energy, akin to magicians' mana but not quite the same. For all they know it could be 'youki' from imaginary monsters.

Normally, a piece as important as Kamijou Touma in Aleister's plans would not be allowed to be endangered like so – but due to the Magic side have no clue who their adversary is, Touma is sent out to be bait. By this point the strain between the major powers on the Science versus Magic conflict have escalated to the point even if Touma works with Necessarius' magicians openly it would not make the matter worse than it already is. There'll be the usual politicking to make sure this does not spark a all out Magic VS Science world war, like every other time Touma is sent into solving conflicts outside Academy City.

Then again, even if the Magic side declares war, Academy City is more than ready to defend themselves…

"Alright – but is Index not coming with us?" Touma asked. This kind of things is what Index specialise in – fighting against magicians.

"No, the Archbishop of Necessarius decided that this is not worth endangering Index Librorum Prohibitum for, not when something could happen to England soon. Index is designated to be in reserve, and our only help would be the Amakusa people."

"Huh? England has problems there?" Touma asked.

"Internal affairs, it's nothing to worry about. I'll ask Maika to feed Index, so she'll be alright." Tsuchimikado replied. "Anyway, since she didn't know about Angel Fall it's probably better she doesn't get dragged into this."

"Uh-huh. It's good that she won't be involved in this – but this would mean after I get back I'll have another part of me being bitten…" Touma grimaced. "Hmm? Wait, would people from Annihilatus be here as well? Considering they sent Misha Kruezhev last time Angel Fall came around…"

Annihilatus. Another magic organisation similar to Necessarius, belonging to the Russian Orthodox Church. This organisation hunts down supernatural beings that are harmful to humans, as opposed to Necessarius who are supposed to hunt down witches.

"That's not it Kami-yan; they have a person named _Sasha_ Kruezhev. Misha was Archangel Gabriel, the 'Power of God' taking over Sasha during Angel Fall and acting beyond Annihilatus' commands. So no, Annihilatus won't be coming this time; the Russian Orthodox Church is currently against Academy City and the Anglican Church, having allied themselves with the Roman Catholic Church. The current politics is messy enough without sending magicians that could be seen as either helpers or meddlers."

"If that's the case, then what's the plan?"

"We find the Tachikawa-Ryuu and get to the bottom of this incident. Depending on the situation I'll find some way to plant certain 'evidences' that will make sure no-one will suffer being responsible for Angel Fall – not even them." Tsuchimikado promised, after seeing the look on Touma's face.

"Now, since the briefing is over, let's ask the pilot to go into top speed, shall we~"

"Woah, Woah, STOP! You promised we won't have to go that fast!" Touma panicked.

The two of them are on a plane with no other passengers. This is one of Academy City's supersonic commercial planes that can reduce a 10 hour trip from Japan to France into a 1 hour trip, flying at 7,000Km per hour. Tsuchimikado had to swear that they won't go past mach 1 just to drag Touma onboard.

"Well I lied. You should know by now I'm not honest when it comes to trivial things, nyaa~"

"Why you-!"

"Better buckle up, Kami-yan. Don't worry, after going past mach 3 you won't feel a thing~"

"Fu-kou Da~!" Touma's cry of anguish was left behind as the plane blew past the speed of sound.

o

o

After a short amount of time, they parachuted down onto the Akan National Park in Hokkaidō.

"Damn you, Tsuchimikado! That was horrible!" Touma shuddered at the experience. "It's like Avignon all over again!"

"Now now, Kami-yan. They have hot springs here, I believe. We can go over there after everything's taken care of." Tsuchimikado tried to calm Touma down. "You deserve a break anyway, after being sent to the hospital almost on a weekly basis."

"Are you kidding me? By the time we've done what we came to do here I'll probably be sent back to Academy City on a stretcher, flying by that supersonic plane - _again._" Touma said darkly, with black mist almost seemingly pouring out of him.

The two of them have landed in the Kawayu area of the Akan National Park, in the protected area of Lake Mashuu. This place is said to have extraordinary beauty in its scenery, but due them landing after the sun has set to prevent normal people noticing they can barely see anything. Tsuchimikado landed safely, but Touma wasn't as lucky – he got stuck up a tree and had to be untied by Tsuchimikado to be let down.

At least I didn't land in the water this time, Touma consoled himself.

"Are the Amakusa people meeting up with us?"

"Yeah, shortly. They supposedly have at least one of their 'Warp Points' somewhere near this part of Hokkaidō, and have arrived here earlier. They've been investigating this island ever since the traces of magic have been found and analysed, leading to this place." Tsuchimikado replied. He appears to be at ease, but he's nervous deep inside.

The reason being the instant they landed they should've been greeted by Tatemiya Saiji, and the rest of the Amakusa Church fighting force. One possibility he can think of is that they have been wiped out already – after all, their opponent this time is a group that supposedly have hidden for hundreds of years without discovery, who knows what they are capable of…

"Is that you, Kamijou Touma?"

"? !" Tsuchimikado quickly turned around. There is the acting leader of the Amakusa Church, Tatemiya, along with the other 50-odd members of the fighting force. Being able to approach them without the spy noticing, it shows that the Amakusa have fully recovered from their wounds against Acqua a few days ago, and capable of using their magic of blending into the background perfectly again.

"Tatemiya? So you're here this time as well huh. Thanks for fighting for me the other day." Touma said politely.

"No, we don't deserve your thanks… not after our incompetence that allowed Acqua to hurt you to that point, and then you had to get up in order to save us from him, even when you're in that condition." Tatemiya said, bowing his head in shame.

Tatemiya Saiji, the acting leader of the Amakusa Church after Kanzaki Kaori left them. He appears to be about 25 years old, with a slim body but wearing grossly oversized clothes. his most noticable piece of clothing would be the white top with two crimson lines crossing near the right half of his shirt, near the shoulders. His hair is black, but not just because of his Japanese heritage – its dyed black to the point it's glossy like a beetle's shell and gives off a mesmerizing glow. His shoes have laces over a metre long, to the point even if he stepped on them while walking he would not trip. In his hands is his favoured weapon in close combat, a 180cm long flamberge.

"Don't worry about it. So I take it you guys have all recovered? When Itsuwa came to visit me she seemed to be alright… wait, is Itsuwa not here? So she's not fighting this time?" Touma asked after looking around.

(Oh Shi- don't tell me…!) Tsuchimikado started to feel a shiver down his spine.

"…"

The rest of the Amakusa Church only lowered their heads. None dared to say a word.

"What…?" Touma looked around at the various members, with his expression slowly going from confusion to horror.

"I'm sorry, Kamijou Touma," Tatemiya began to say, "We lost her. Itsuwa have been taken by the enemy; she's gone, as if having been spirited away."

o

o

[End Chapter 2]

* * *

As a side note, I **know** after digging around TouhouWikia, that Gensōkyō (or where it is thought to be in 'reality' after the events of Mountain of Faith) is nowhere near Hokkaidō. I did this on purpose, and the reason why should be revealed within 2-3 chapters.

To everyone reading, please leave a review telling me where I could improve on, thanks =)


	4. Chapter 3

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Itsuwa's been taken? How? Why? !" Touma asked urgently. Even though he's asking for her safety everyone present knows it's not like he has romantic feelings for Itsuwa – as much as some of them wishes so. Touma would ask for any person's safety at a time like this. Tsuchimikado Motoharu also knows this is partly because Touma have no wish to let other people getting hurt in what he sees as his problem, where his father could be involved.

"She was searching in her designated area, and was in the middle of verbally replying to our communications to meet up with you people before she 'vanished'. By the time we got there all we could find was the exact same traces of magic we've been following. And we couldn't follow the trail of that magic this time, it's like it appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into the void it came from." Tatemiya cursed.

Touma can see his frustration.

It was obvious from the time they first fought together that the Amakusa Church is one that is heavily influenced by the idea of 'nakama', and their methods of operating is to ensure everyone can get in and out of any situation safely – no exceptions or negotiations on that part allowed.

Which is why, when one of their own is taken away from them and they cannot do a thing about it, it must hurt so much more than if this had happened to another organisation.

"If our opponents have taken Itsuwa, it's safe to assume they took her to their own base," Tsuchimikado interjected. "Do we have any clue where the Tachikawa-Ryuu's headquarters are?"

Tatemiya raised an eyebrow at Tsuchimikado. Though they have never met in person, they at least know of each other's existence. Tsuchimikado is well known as an operative who has infiltrated Academy City on orders by the Anglican Church, and though he has been found out he still managed to keep his position in Academy City through some means unknown. It's dubious where exactly his loyalty lies, but from what Itsuwa said during the C-Document incident at Avignon and when they were in Academy City guarding Touma from Acqua, he's a good friend to Kamijou Touma.

"Unfortunately, we still have no idea where the Tachikawa-Ryuu's headquarters are. If they, like our Amakusa Church, have 'warp points' that lead into their base, we would have no way of entering. Even if the _'Dai Nihon Enkai Yochi Zenzu'_ made by Inō Tadakata is the only one of its kind that we know of, there could still be other ways of creating 'warp points' that lead to another area. It's just - "

"Just that any other way would create a 'disturbance' in its immediate area that can be found easily, even not by members of the Amakusa Church who are notably proficient in detecting mana flow. If there is indeed a warp point than it's unlikely it can stay hidden, therefore no magic cabal in hiding will do so." Concluded Tsuchimikado. Even though the Amakusa Church aren't as proficient as Index Librorum Prohibitum as finding magic, they are still better than the majority of Western magicians due to the Amakusa's secretive magic fused from many systems such as Shinto and Buddhism and can be performed discreetly.

"Exactly." Tatemiya and the others agreed. Touma felt a bit left out of the conversation – he never was good at complicated theoretical things, regardless it being from the Magic side or the Science side.

(Hm? Wait…)

Touma just thought of something.

"Excuse me for a moment. Disregarding the possibilities of magical theory applications and going back to Itsuwa, did you say she was captured while she was replying to a message?"

"Yes, that is so. What about it?"

"Why would the Tachikawa-Ryuu attack her while she's doing that, when it would be obvious that if she's captured right then it would draw attention to her go missing? They could've easily taken her down _after_ the conversation, and get more time to erase whatever Itsuwa might have found. Did Itsuwa mention anything unusual to force the opponent to take her right there?"

"No, and she didn't seem like she was going to say anything else apart from a confirmation she received the notice either." After thinking back, and talking with some of the others, Tatemiya reluctantly said so.

"So we know she didn't find anything unusual, and she wasn't attacked because of that. You guys didn't find anything of note near where she disappeared as well right?" They nodded. "And since it's unlikely that you people could have missed anything, seeing you guys found the magic traces all the way here… means they _wanted_ us to notice Itsuwa has gone missing." Touma said finally.

-o-

-o-

Far above the humans below her, Eirin observed the Amakusa church meeting up with Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Even from where she is she can hear every word that is being exchanged between Touma and Tatemiya.

After seeing those below reached this point in their conversation, Eirin spoke into a jewelled pendant. From what she understands, this can allow people to communicate over long distances – something like what Yukari did to the Reimu's yin-yang orbs as well when she went down to investigate the location where the Hell of Blazing Fires were. Yukari preferred to use some of her things to communicate at this point, for some reason.

"Yukari, they've almost reached the logical conclusion of that Itsuwa girl being taken. Are you ready yet?"

They were hoping that the Amakusa people would be too caught up in their grief of letting one of their nakama being taken to think properly, at least for a while longer – guess they were being too optimistic.

"Yes, I'm set. Let's start the 'opening ceremony' of our 'danmaku festival', shall we?" Yukari chuckled from the other end.

Eirin smiled. It's amazing how much Yukari's attitude changed after she had a good night's sleep, though it was a pain for Ran Yakumo to wake her mistress up it seemed. As much as she wanted to further explore the medicinal properties of having enough sleep – or in Yukari's case, maybe even the harms of sleeping too much on her brain and memory. But she could do that later.

"Alright. Let's play, humans." Eirin held one hand up, and conjured a ball of light from her hand. There was no need for aesthetically pleasing spell cards here, only waves of bullets that will find their mark.

-o-

With a sudden bright flash above them, Touma and the rest looked up quickly. Multi-coloured dots were circling out from the moon's image above them, swirling in spirals and soon covering a sizable portion of the sky. The moon itself has appeared as if it has went to full moon in a matter of seconds instead of weeks, and is shining in a mysterious violet glow.

"What…? !" Touma exclaimed in surprise.

"Everyone, activate the defences!" Tatemiya roared out as those dots started to rain down on them. There were no time for anything else like running away or hide - the whole area was about to be bombarded to the point not a single spot will be left untouched, judging from how the bullets covered the night sky.

"_Nanasen_!"

With everyone present having seven steel wires, the entire Amakusa group set up a gigantic 3-dimensional magical formation made of 350 wires in total that acts as a barrier against this bullet hell. With the wires weaving to and fro, with some slicing the bullets rather than just being the backbone of the spell, Touma along with Tsuchimikado and everyone else has been protected by a Supernatural Border that stubbornly refused to be destroyed by the onslaught.

"How many enemies?" One of the Amakusa's people shouted out.

"From what I can see, there's only one person!" Tsuchimikado yelled in response.

"One? ! Damn it, are you saying we're fighting someone on the level of Saints or Angels?" Touma can't believe his luck at being attacked multiple times by something at that level within one week. With the kind of firepower he can see in the sky, it would have looked as if Archangel Gabriel have descended once more and have set up 'the Sweep' – if it weren't for the fact this looked smaller in scale. Then he shielded his eyes from another bright flash above – this time in addition to fist-sized bullets raining down them, beams of light that has a bluish hue to it also blasted down towards them.

"Is it Acqua again?" Tatemiya said between clenched teeth. The barrage of attacks is pushing the Amakusa Church to their limits, but they can still handle it - barely.

"We can't tell, whoever's doing this is too far away." Tsuchimikado grimaced. He pulled out an origami folded in black paper.

"Still, thanks to them putting up the full moon, this makes my specialty much easier – the Genbu formation that's aligned to water. Thinking back, against Misha during Angel Fall and against Oriana during the Daihasei festival I didn't have the chance to use this. As soon as the Amakusa run out of energy I'll blast whoever's doing this with one attack; everyone, scatter and hide when that happens."

"Wait a minute! Didn't you say because you took the Esper Development Program if you use magic you'll be severely damaged? !" Touma exclaimed. "And this is way more powerful than the 'Suzaku' long distance attack you used to blow up my parent's home that time right? Meaning that the backlash would be - "

"Even worse than the time I blew up your home and ended up lying in a pool of my own blood? Yeah, that should be obvious Kami-yan. You should stop saying predictable things like this." Tsuchimikado smiled weakly. "But it's not like we have any other choice. This barrier isn't going to hold, and if we don't at least buy some time we'll just be picked off one by one from the sky. Now step away from me, I don't want this to be destroyed by your right hand before I can launch it. The incantation for this attack is really wordy too, I'll need some time. How long can you people hold this barrier?" He directed that last question at Tatemiya.

"Thirty seconds – make it quick." Tatemiya wasted no words. His voice can barely be heard due to the sounds of bullets and light beams exploding against their only defence. Tsuchimikado nodded and started to mutter his incantation as fast as he can.

"Stop fooling around! You'd die if you go through with this!" Touma roared. He wished he could help, but his Imagine Breaker can't block this many bullets – he found that out first hand against the Gregorian Chant that alchemist set up months ago.

Still, he can't just stand here and do nothing and watch his friend sacrifice himself to protect them – again. Back in the Daihasei, and even before then in Angel Fall, Tsuchimikado has casted spells until he literally dropped dead, barely surviving due to his Level 0 'Automatic Reverse'. Using a spell as powerful as the one this time, there's no guarantee his esper ability can save him.

"You don't have to do this!" Touma begged.

-o-

"You're right, they don't have to." A female voice sounded out behind Touma.

"? !" Everyone turned to look at the one who said that.

A woman rose up from the ground, through a void with eyes staring out. She's wearing a pink and purple dress, along with a pink mop hat with a thin red ribbon tied in the front.

"For you will all disappear painlessly right now, without having to hurt yourselves needlessly in your futile resistance." That woman gestured imperiously with her hands.

Suddenly, the gaps filled with many eyes, such as the ones she came out of, appeared beneath everyone else present, and started to swallow them whole. Their surprise wavered their concentration, the magical barrier made of steel wires faltered, and was shattered by the attacks from above. Dust clouds rose up as the many bullets and beams of light landed around them, obscuring Touma's view.

Touma's right hand negated the void that was pulling him down, and he found he was standing on the ground as if he has not sunk down at all. As the dust cleared he frantically looked around to see if everyone's alright, but found there's only him and that mysterious woman that rose out of the ground left.

"Hmm, so your right hand can negate my ability as well, huh? Guess you're the real thing and not a fake from Academy City." That woman mused.

"Where did everyone else go? Are they dead? !" Touma asked furiously.

"They've been sent away from here, unharmed, as they are not necessary for our plan. You however, are another story."

"You people are the ones who took Itsuwa?"

"Yes, that is us." This woman didn't deny Touma's accusation.

"Where is she?" Touma asked urgently.

"She is, in a sense, no longer in this world. But don't worry," That woman added after seeing the shocked look on Touma's face, as he assumed the worst.

"For you will be joining her soon enough, Kamijou Touma."

O

O

[End Chapter 3]

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, bear with me if it's a bit short - the next chapter will be a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Yukari smiled almost gleefully at the expressions on Kamijou Touma's face. In a way she's a sadistic youkai, playing mind games on people around her, watching them struggle with the words she speak.

"You…"

"Hm?" Yukari tilted her head in question.

"You think you can just play with people's lives like that? ! To hurt and kill so easily, without regard to their feelings, and make other people worry about those that are hurt – that is low." Touma said in a voice that is filled with emotion; one that can almost be called hatred.

He thought back to when he 'first' met Index in the hospital. How sad, how fragile that nun in white looked, when she (correctly) thought the Kamijou Touma she knew is gone forever.

The anxiety, the pain, the sadness, the heartache, the fear, the trembling, and above all, the tears… even now he can recall how Index felt then clearly. He vowed back then to never let her found out the truth, to never let her feel that way again. Even if his mind is wiped his heart have not, so though he cannot explain in words why he chose this path, he never felt that this path is wrong after stepping onto it.

And now, here is someone that defies all that he believed in, and takes joy in doing those things. Touma can't forgive that. He roared out his belief towards the Youkai of Boundaries:

"If this is how you believe the world should be, then I'll break that Fantasy apart! !"

-o-

Yukari laughed. So naïve, so simple, this boy with Imagine Breaker is. Believing in what he truly feels is right, and then put all his strength into backing up his feelings regardless of all odds against him; regardless of what he has to fight against.

Then again, maybe that's what Gensōkyō needs right now. That shrine maiden Yukari visits now and then tends to be this way too, stubbornly following her instincts, preferring to fight to solve things many times rather than talking it over.

Now only if she is a bit more open to negotiations like this boy in front of Yukari is. Still, seeing how youkai are such devious tricksters (some of them, at least), maybe Reimu's hard-line approach is for the best after all.

"Foolish boy, this world is built on 'survival of the fittest', where those with power do what they want and the weak submit, being unable to fight back. Those who want things take them with force, and can only be stopped with force of your own. Those who can be convinced into solving things peacefully seldom exist in reality, only in Fantasy. The world only appears to be 'fair' and 'righteous', one only have to look back in history to see proof suggesting otherwise, never mind the murky current affairs. You yourself should know, seeing as you personally punched down many who take from others with power and force of your own."

Yukari paused.

"And don't start on how you are only a 'normal high school student'. Who else can negate supernatural powers with ease? Who else can incur the wrath of beings capable of destroying the world, plus organisations spanning nations and continents, and survive regardless? Few, very few these people are. And none of them can be called 'normal'.

You say I live in a Fantasy, and I don't deny that. But are you not the same? Clinging onto your daily, normal life; as if you are removed from the sad reality and cannot affect the world. What a farce.

You see the flaw in others' views but lack the insight into your own ideals. Are you in any position to lecture others?"

Touma made no response. His eyes showed some doubt, but none that would affects his current action – to defeat the one that have made other people suffer.

"Very well. You would fight against me, young one? Then let me see what you are capable of - "

Yukari's swelling aura and the tone in her voice that means she's about to get serious was cut off by a beam of light shot towards her from above.

-o-

"Seriously, Yukari… our plan did not include having an all-out battle _here_, you know. Keep your theatrical impulses down for now."

The speaker was another woman descending from above; this one in red-and-blue clothing that is covered with constellation patterns. She also has something similar to a nurse's cap on her head. As she landed the moon went back to how it was originally and lost its violet glow.

"Oh it's you Eirin. So did you find anyone else in this area?" Yukari replied airily, having stopped that last beam with one hand and let it disperse into nothing.

"Don't change the topic. I'll clear up this misunderstanding first." Eirin sighed.

"Pardon her behaviour, Kamijou Touma. She's just playing around, and most probably senile. The girl, Itsuwa, is indeed no longer in this world, but in another 'dimension', so to speak, close to this one. We would like you to come with us to that place as well. The reason we took her is merely to give you one more reason to come along, and we promise she is unharmed. You have our very existence as a collateral she is safe."

"That 'senile' comment was not necessary, Eirin." Yukari remarked.

"And so is trying to convey your message in such a way it'll surely lead to a fight. Back to your earlier question, Yukari, there are no other forces from Academy City or Necessarius in Hokkaidō. All methods of surveillance, regardless of science or magic, into this place are blocked by Reisen. We're free to leave."

"Wha… Itsuwa is safe? Then what about Tatemiya and the rest of the Amakusa saying she's been taken?" Touma asked suspiciously.

"Well think back for a bit – did he ever say she was in danger?" Eirin smiled.

"… I've been set up?" Touma groaned. Come to think of it, there was no way the Amakusa Church would come and meet him and Tsuchimikado when one of their own is really missing, but just give them a phone call to tell them the situation and continue searching.

"You could say that. And all of that is for one reason – we're in trouble, and we need your help, Kamijou Touma. Would you at least come and listen to what we have to say?"

Touma went silent. After that meeting with the one named 'Yukari' he's not inclined to trust them, but if they have Itsuwa then he would have to at least go along to see how he can get her out of there if she's in danger, contrary to what this 'Eirin' said. He felt this is probably another one of those 'Good cop, Bad cop' scenarios he sees now and again in mangas to better convince him, but he still can't help but to fall for this.

"Alright. Take me to where Itsuwa is." Touma agreed to their request.

"Well then, shall we go now? It's a long way to our 'Headquarters'." Eirin said pleasantly.

"Huh? 'Long way'? Then the traces of magic that was found - "

"Was merely bait to lead you people to this location – and here is a decoy for them to focus on and not elsewhere, so they will not find our real location where our dimension crosses closely to this world. That reminds me, put this glove on your right hand – I don't want you to kill us all accidently while we travel – and especially not when we get there." Eirin gave Touma a glove, and told him it's to prevent Imagine Breaker come into direct contact with supernatural things and influence/destroy them. It's made from advanced science, so the gloves won't break from contact with his right hand like the supernatural seals shrine maidens prefer to use.

"What? Where are we going?" Touma asked.

"The 'Land of Fantasy', Gensōkyō." Yukari replied.

Touma stared blankly at her, with all previous enmity temporarily forgotten in his surprise. Yukari smiled impishly back at him.

"Well, I did say I live in a Fantasy, right?"

-o-

-o-

The Amakusa Church and Tsuchimikado ended up on a deserted beach. It was still night time, so they at least weren't sent more than half way across the world. Yukari manipulated the boundaries of locations – between what people label as 'here' and 'there', and using that boundary to send them far away from where they originally were. Considering Yukari can perform feats such as manipulating the 'boundary between life and death', and 'boundary between day and night', this shouldn't be surprising.

"Where are we…?" One of the Amakusa groaned. It was bad enough Itsuwa was 'taken', but then they were bombarded to their limits, and finally pulled through a void where many eyes looked on as if to pierce their minds with their gaze.

"We're on Okinawa, from the looks of it." Tsuchimikado replied in a pained voice. He looked at his cellphone and its GPS function to make sure. From the clock on his phone it appeared they got from one end of Japan to another almost instantaneously. "Any chance for us to get back to Hokkaidō sometime soon?" He asked.

"Not likely. Inō Tadakata didn't felt the need to put a warp point on Okinawa." Tatemiya said.

Tsuchimikado narrowed his eyes. He made a brief call to report the situation to Aleister, and then confronted Tatemiya.

For some reason, it didn't feel like Tatemiya is as worried as he should be.

"By the way, did you people make some sort of deal with the Tachikawa-Ryuu?" Tsuchimikado asked suspiciously.

"Rather than a 'deal', it's more like blackmail." One of the other Amakusa members muttered.

"When Itsuwa was captured the one who did so promised she is in no danger. They only wanted to talk to Kamijou Touma, and planned to use her as a bargaining chip to make him at least listen before fighting." Tatemiya explained. "When they finished talking they would return Itsuwa to us unharmed."

"And you believed that?" Tsuchimikado said sceptically.

"Hardly. Though we didn't have a choice but to believe – they held all the cards for that exchange." Tatemiya sighed. "We weren't faking our emotions when we met up with you and Kamijou Touma. Even if she's supposedly in no danger, to have one of us being captured just like that is still a blow."

"Then what's with the carefree attitude?" Tsuchimikado questioned.

"It's simple really – Itsuwa is capable of taking care of herself. We believe in her." Tatemiya replied with a smile. "And also, at least her being captured has one silver lining."

"What?"

"Even if they don't end up at their headquarters for negotiations to lead us to the Tachikawa-Ryuu, Itsuwa is likely to meet up with Kamijou Touma after this. I for one am looking forward to the boy running up to her, relieved she's safe and then embrace her. No matter how shy Itsuwa is, there's just no way for her not to use this opportunity to steal his heart." Tatemiya is now opening laughing.

"Are you kidding me? That's too naïve." Tsuchimikado scoffed.

"If anyone is going to steal his heart, it'll be Kanzaki nee-chin, nyaa~"

_**That's**__ what you're saying is naïve?_ One of the female members of the Amakusa, Tsushima, snarked silently.

"Do you really think in terms of womanly charms that Itsuwa can match up with Kanzaki?" Tsuchimikado continued.

"In physical maturity, probably not – but in terms of gentleness and willingness to do things for him, Itsuwa have the upper hand." Tatemiya countered.

"Pfft, are you kidding me? Even though Kanzaki nee-chin may seem cold at times, she's actually quite adorable nyaa~. Did you people already forget when she went into Kamijou's hospital room dressed as a (ero) fallen angel?" Tsuchimikado smiled – he played quite a part in convincing Kanzaki into doing it, and though things didn't turn out the way he wanted he'd still say it was worth it; getting a direct hit by a Saint right in the face is a small price to pay for those looks on Kanzaki and Touma's face.

"How can we? ! If it weren't for the fact most of us was stuck on hospital beds, we would be there as well!" Tatemiya lamented. Many male members present nodded – tears of blood were shed on hearing Itsuwa's account of that incident, many cursing they weren't able to see that encounter. From what she said, it left quite an impression on Kamijou Touma – much to Itsuwa's horror.

"Well, you get the point. Anyway, as Kamijou Touma's classmate and neighbour I can guarantee the accuracy of this next piece of info – Kamijou Touma likes 'Onee-chan' type girls." Tsuchimikado Motoharu grinned widely.

"WHAT? !" The entire Amakusa Church exclaimed. Even Tsushima raised her eyebrows at this piece of news.

"Do you see now? I'll concede that due to his 'misfortune', Kami-yan would accept the first girl that confesses to him – since he'll think it's unlikely it'll ever happen again. However - "

Tsuchimikado stopped to let the tension rise, "If Itsuwa and Kanzaki were to both confess at the same time, I have no doubt it will be Kanzaki nee-chin being the one victorious over Itsuwa. Not just due to his liking of older girls, but also for another reason."

"Which is…?" Tatemiya asked tentatively.

"It's simple really: Kanzaki nee-chin is a Saint. Not taking into account her fortune would skew chances to her favour anyway, didn't she once left the Amakusa Church before due to fear that her fortune only brings trouble to the rest of you? Well with Kamijou Touma, who's right hand negate his own 'fortune', that would not matter. Have you people ever heard of the expression 'Hard Luck'?"

"Doesn't that mean 'misfortune'?" One of the Amakusa replied.

"It could mean that." Tsuchimikado noted they made the same conclusion as Aleister when asked this question, back when Sherry Cromwell attacked Academy City. "But an alternative meaning is '_no matter what kind of misfortune this person meets, this person will manage to make it through safely_'. Basically, even if Kanzaki Kaori brings misfortune to those around her, it would not matter to Kamijou Touma, being the 'unfortunate' guy that he is. Regardless whether Kanzaki nee-chin is with him or not he will continue to be dragged into events and getting hurt – then why not have nee-chin by his side and aid him? It couldn't be any worse than he is now, and for all we know maybe his 'misfortune' will negate her 'fortune', thus ridding her of her problem and be happy – together with a guy that has a kind heart which is worthy of such a companion." Tsuchimikado concluded.

-o-

Silence.

None of the Amakusa is capable of speaking after hearing those words.

They supported Itsuwa partly out of the idea it would be fun watching her and Kanzaki face off for the same guy, and that Itsuwa needs all the help she can considering her own shy personality and the opponent she has to face.

But now… should they? While it would be sad that Itsuwa won't be able to be happy, they now also have Kanzaki to think about. They originally thought that even if Itsuwa have Touma it would not matter, considering Kanzaki's own fortune. However, after hearing Tsuchimikado's words they are hesistating.

This could be the only chance for Kanzaki to have someone in her life that could support her, and would not be affected by things like 'fortune' and 'fate'. This is partly why Kanzaki left the Amakusa Church to begin with, afraid that she would destroy the ones she cared about and joined an organisation that couldn't be brought down by fortune alone.

Now, a person who's beyond those chains has appeared – do they have the right to get in her way for happiness? Looking at Kamijou Touma, who is definitely 'bad luck' in his life (though it doesn't seem to affect his chances with the opposite sex); he is still happy with his life – a perfect example that 'fortune' and 'happiness' may not be the same thing, but also they are not mutually exclusive.

"Then again, you people don't have to worry too much about supporting Itsuwa – she's not the most threatening presence to Kanzaki nee-chin anyway." Tsuchimikado smiled.

"What?" Tatemiya's surprised by this revelation.

"Oh come on, think about it a little – for someone as good as Kamijou Touma, would there be no-one else after him apart from two girls? That there isn't someone closer, living in the same world as him, who knew him long before people from the Magic side entered his life, nyaa?"

"…"

The Amakusa people couldn't believe they missed this possibility, being too focused on overcoming a Saint.

"Here," Tsuchimikado took out a photo. It showed a girl with short brown hair, and dressed in a classy looking school uniform. From her appearances she seems to be a middle school student.

"Wait… haven't we seen this girl before?" Tatemiya asked around. Back when he kicked a soccer ball right into Touma's head and make him fall face-first into Itsuwa's impressive bust, she was there shooting lightning at them after they done that, for some reason.

"Her name is Misaka Mikoto. The third strongest esper in Academy City, called the 'Railgun', and most importantly – she's possibly the most dangerous in terms of people that can capture Kami-yan's heart. So far they've gone out on two dates, kissed indirectly, and once Kamijou Touma had pushed himself onto her."

In a sense, Tsuchimikado isn't lying – even if one time it was just a sham to fool a stalker, and the other time it was a punishment game, a date is a date. That indirect kiss wasn't something that the two of them did unknowingly with the hotdogs, but it still did happen. And the time when Touma pushed her down it was during the Daihasei festival to try and protect her from a falling steel pole, with no romantic ideas behind that.

Not that it stops Tsuchimikado from twisting these incidents into something that seemed more.

(Think of it this way Kami-yan, I'm doing you a favour by reducing your bad karma from getting too many girls – maybe now our classmates will go a bit easier on you for being such a chick-magnet, nyaa~) He thought as an excuse.

"You have got to be joking… how can we not have heard something like this before? !" Tatemiya shouted. Those feats by this 'Misaka Mikoto' are impressive, and Itsuwa can probably not pull them off even if given the chance.

"Since when do people on the Magic side note every detail on the Science side? Apart from people like me, most just ignores the day-to-day happenings not directly related to them. Besides, what I've mentioned is just the tip of the iceberg nyaa~"

"There's _more_? !"

Tsuchimikado continued on the various other 'incidents':

How the two of them spent a night out together (In reality it's Touma being chased all night long dodging lightning attacks),

They have exchanged cellphone numbers and took 'lover's photos' on their date (it's actually just for a Gekota accessory),

How Mikoto once let Touma sleep using her lap as a pillow (after she thought she killed him and overcome with grief, with no trace of romance involved),

In many incidences, they fought together as a battle couple in Academy City against its injustice (though mostly fighting on separate fronts – not like the 'back-to-back leaning on each other and taking down waves of opponents' delusion running through most of the Amakusa's minds right now), more than the number of times he has interacted with either Kanzaki or Itsuwa.

"And finally – their parents have met face-to-face once – and both sides don't seem to disapprove their current relationship." Tsuchimikado decided to keep quiet about how Touma once saved Misaka Misuzu – Mikoto's mother – from being killed. It involved GROUP's actions and he doesn't want to spread things to do with the dark side of Academy City unnecessarily, in case someone discovers something they shouldn't.

And about Touma's promise with Etzali, well… '_No matter where, no matter when, no matter who's your opponent, and no matter how many times; as long as something like this happens, you'll have to be a hero and go to her side to protect her_.' – even Tsuchimikado Motoharu has standards in what to reveal to everyone, and Etzali being his colleague means this will have to stay hidden for a while longer. Everyone in GROUP agreed if what they value the most is in danger they will support each other – seeing as there are no-one else on any side who would do so. Tsuchimikado isn't heartless to the point where he would take matters that are most important to one of his allies and use it for comedic purposes.

Besides, that last 'parents meeting face-to-face' bit is more than enough fodder to let imaginations go wild. Tsuchimikado smirked, with the spy thinking that if he collected all this information he might as well use some of it.

Many members of the Amakusa Church had gone white with shock. It's pretty much given that, if the parents have met, this relationship is serious to the point no-one can come between the two.

-o-

"Hachuu!" Mikoto sneezed.

(Urgh, who's talking about me now?) Mikoto thought while lying on her bed. She's been sneezing for the past few minutes – for no apparent reason. She doesn't feel particularly bad at all.

"Onee-sama? Are you sick or something?" Her roommate, Shirai Kuroko asked from across the room, worrying about her health. It's getting colder these days, after all.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Mikoto replied.

"Really? Just to be sure, why don't I sleep with you tonight, onee-sama? I've heard that sharing body heat - "

"Hell no! You're just using this as a excuse for your usual perversion aren't you - ? ! GET OFF OF MY BED, DAMMIT!"

-o-

Before Tsuchimikado can bring out further fuel for the delusions, his cellphone rang.

"Yes?"

"I've sent a jet to pick you people up at the nearest airport. You all should get back to Hokkaidō within an hour." The voice on the other end replied. "Reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Reinforcements? ! Hey, what are you - "

"Retrieve Imagine Breaker within 24 hours, otherwise I will send in the troops, just like the time in Avignon." The voice that sounded like a man yet also like a woman, like an adult yet also like a child, like a saint yet also like a criminal said coldly. "Imagine Breaker has vanished from this Earth, and I will not allow my plans to be destroyed before the final steps." The connection was then cut off.

"…"

Tsuchimikado can only stare speechlessly at his phone. He has severely underestimated how far Aleister Crowley would go at this stage of his plans.

-o-

-o-

"What, a job NOW?" A certain teenage boy asked.

"Yeah. We're ordered to retrieve someone you're familiar with. The others have either already left or is at District 23."

"…"

After listening to the details, the teenager replied:

"Don't screw with me, you punk." He scowled. "You want ME to deal with 'that guy'? !"

"Why not? Everyone have confidence in your ability to control yourself." His 'colleague' on the other side laughed dryly, after he thought about what had happened the last time this person went on a rampage in Academy City.

"Hopefully it won't come to the worst case scenario, Accelerator."

O

O

[End Chapter 4]


	6. Chapter 5

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy

Chapter 5

* * *

Itsuwa was sleeping in a futon, before waking up to find another girl staring at her closely, with her face almost pressing onto hers.

"Gyah!" Itsuwa exclaimed and rolled away hastily. The other girl doesn't seem bothered by her reaction.

"You're up? Guess I better tell that fox. You want to know the current situation right?" That girl said cheerfully, before running off. "Ran wouldn't say anything to me, saying she didn't want to explain things more times than she has to."

Itsuwa was still a bit dazed. Last thing she remembered was looking around for traces of the Tachikawa-Ryuu, then –

"Ah!" She remembered replying to a message telling everyone to meet up with Kamijou Touma, before being swallowed by a void with eyes staring out that opened up from beneath her.

(Then this is… Tachikawa-Ryuu's base?)

Itsuwa thought, and then looked around. This place looked like a traditional Japanese mansion, with Tatami mats and paper sliding doors. She noted they left her Friulian Spear at the corner of the room. Looking outside from the open doors, she found a bamboo forest surrounding the building, as far as she can see.

"Are you feeling alright? I apologise for my master, she doesn't take into account how fragile normal humans are sometimes – both physically and mentally. That surprise with the void must have shocked you."

Itsuwa turned to look at the origin of the voice. Standing before her is a woman in a blue-and-white robe – though she also has nine tails spreading out like a fan behind her, and from the hat that is on her head she can make out pointed animal ears underneath it.

Beside her is the girl that was staring at Itsuwa. Not that she has a better look, she found this girl have rabbit ears – white and fluffy, like the kinds that can be found on plush dolls. This girl has dark red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She's clad in a pink frilly dress, and has a necklace with a carrot icon on it.

"Who are you…?" Itsuwa asked.

"I'm Yakumo Ran, and this is Inaba Tewi. You're currently at Eientei as a guest, after you fainted while you were captured. Yagokoro-san have tended to you, and said you only fainted in shock from the surprise and it is nothing serious. I'll answer any other questions, if you have any."

o

o

"We're here." Yukari Yakumo said, as they stepped out of the void.

Touma looked around, still nauseous from the trip. The eyes gave him the creeps, and they went through about a dozen different locations before coming to a stop – to throw off pursuers, if there are any that can cross dimensions. From what he can see, they're on some sort of forest path, with trees surrounding them.

"You can't be telling me this is your 'headquarters'. There's nothing here!" Touma complained. "Don't tell me there's an illusion covering the place or something."

"She meant we're here in Gensōkyō – We're not at our destination yet, it'll be a bit longer before we get to Eientei." Eirin replied. "Where are we anyway, Yukari?"

"Here is the Road of Reconsideration, where people who's thinking of suicide from outside of Gensōkyō occasionally wander in. The border between Gensōkyō and 'reality' is fairly thin at this place, so here is a good location to enter into Gensōkyō first. In the worst case scenario, I can open a gap fairly quickly and send him back if Imagine Breaker starts to influence this world negatively."

Touma nodded in response, before turning to look around him again. The stars around him seems brighter than the ones he sees in Academy City, and just by the light shining down from the stars and the moon it's enough to see things around him. The very air and earth around him seemed alive and filled with energy, at least more so than anywhere else he has been.

Then, he heard a growl from somewhere in the forest.

"What's that? !" Touma asked as he turned to look in the direction of the noise.

"Probably some youkai or another. There are many of them around here, looking for humans who wander in here to devour." Yukari said offhandedly, as if it's no importance.

"Youkai…?" Touma shuddered. He remembered that the ones with him are also 'youkai', though the one called 'Eirin' said jokingly her and the rabbit can probably be called 'aliens' as well in a sense.

(Seriously… first magicians and angels, now youkai and aliens? Just what did I do to get myself in this mess?) Touma sighed inwardly.

Still, it's not like the situation has no silver lining – if Aogami or Tsuchimikado knew Touma have met up with a real bunny-girl they would be jealous to no end - or finally snap, pile him and beat the living daylight out of him for meeting up with one girl after another.

Touma looked over at the 'bunny-girl' in question. From what the other two have said, her name is 'Reisen', a lunar rabbit. She's currently hiding behind Eirin and looked over at his direction timidly, but after noticing Touma is looking at her she then tried to shrink even further behind Eirin's back. Even her long rabbit ears have drooped down further and as if trying to make itself less noticeable.

"What's wrong, Reisen?" Eirin asked.

"It's her self-preserving instincts as a youkai telling her that Kamijou Touma is dangerous – even if you blocked Imagine Breaker off with that glove, it doesn't change the fact it's dangerous." Yukari explained. "I can feel it too; every particle in my body screaming out to run away. It's likely the more powerful, more submerged in Fantasy you are the more your instincts roar out. You probably aren't feeling a thing since even if you Lunarians are highly advanced, you are still human enough that physical contact with him isn't enough to kill you instantly."

"Eh…" Touma thought about it. It's understandable, since back when he first met Kazakiri Hyouka she avoided him as well.

"Or maybe she's just afraid that this boy would do something unscrupulous – he _is_ a male after all." Yukari teased.

"No way! I wouldn't do something like that!" Touma objected. Sure he gets into accidents a lot, and ends up getting beaten up by girls; but even if he's, loosely speaking, an otaku from how he argues on how bunny girls should be like with Aogami and Tsuchimikado, he's not the type that actively tries to pick up girls or takes joy in perversion.

"Dammit, what does everyone around me think I am? ! Some sort of meme-status molester? ! I swear that not once have I gone after a girl with ill intent in my heart!"

o

It's times like these that makes people think of the phrase 'famous last words'.

"Raaaaaaaaawr!"

A roar sounded out, echoing back from the mountain peaks.

Thunderclouds appeared out of nowhere, blocking out the moon and the starry sky. The natural light before now have been replaced by the ominous lightning that sparked here and there in the clouds above, dimming the scenery but not quite sending everything into the darkness.

Without warning, a thunderbolt struck down toward Touma, with a stronger force than Misaka Mikoto have ever used on him. Light flooded the immediate area and blinded everyone temporarily.

As the light subsided Yukari and company found Kamijou Touma had thrown off his glove and blocked the thunder at the last moment with his right hand – he's been attacked by lightning so many times that by now whenever electricity sparkled unnaturally around him he subconsciously brings up his right hand to block.

(Dammit…! What was I thinking? ! If that wasn't a supernatural attack I would have been burnt to a crisp!) Touma belatedly cursed his own reflexes for once – he could have dodged under a tree and let it be a lightning rod, instead of standing there like an idiot and be struck.

Of course, this is all just trying not to think about his misfortune – what are the chances that one after another supernatural beings are attacking him NOW? It's like the universe itself is out for his blood recently.

"… Divine Punishment for lying?" Reisen asked timidly.

"Hell NO! No matter how much trouble I get in with girls, I'd never do something like playing with their feelings!" _Besides, I'll never be in a situation where that can happen anyway!_ Touma wanted to roar back at the heavens from the injustice this series of events suggests.

"Well, that _was_ divine punishment… but not for the reason you said." Yukari grimaced.

"What do you mean…?" Eirin inquired.

"I really should have seen this coming, now that I think about it… bringing Imagine Breaker into Gensōkyō, there's no way Dragon would forgive this threat to its territory."

"Dragon?" Touma can only think of the fire-breathing, winged lizards one would see in RPGs; things you fight in dungeons as mid- or final-bosses.

"The 'Highest God of Gensōkyō', creator of this land and worshipped by both humans and youkai. It's likely that it's intervening due to the possibility of Gensōkyō being destroyed by your Imagine Breaker." Yukari explained. "Seriously, the one thing that can stop our plans arrives the moment we enter Gensōkyō, when this god haven't been seen in over a hundred years. Such misfortune."

"Shouldn't that be MY line? !" Touma would have brought his hands up and hold his head from the irony of it all, if it weren't for the fact more attacks started to rain down; such as blades of wind that cut down trees that looked to be hundreds of years old into pieces cleanly before reaching him, and twisters seemingly made of both water and fire homing in onto Touma. Touma managed to negate them all barely with his right hand, but he knows he can't keep this up forever.

Finally, as if whoever is attacking had enough of nothing working, the clouds above then burst open to reveal a massive sphere made of 7-coloured lights. Before Touma can even indulge himself by letting loose a few profanities to describe the current situation, a stream of light that would put Marisa's Final Master Spark to shame was fired out from the sphere and directly down onto Touma.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeargh!" Touma brought up his right hand to block, and felt the pressure pushing down on him as if to crush him underneath. He put his left hand behind his right to reinforce it, but felt it didn't do much. Like shown when fending off Index's 'Dragon Breath', Imagine Breaker cannot negate everything instantly.

Not to mention this time, a real Dragon is behind the power that threatens to incinerate him. He felt his knees buckle and ended up kneeling down on one leg, holding up the light above him not unlike the titan who was forced to shoulder the sky.

Touma now sees nothing but his hands and the light surrounding him. It could have just be his own mind playing tricks on him, but his ears can no longer hear the howling wind that accompanied the attacks or feel the earth beneath his feet. His arms is losing strength and he feels he is about to be consumed by the light bearing down on him.

He lost consciousness and felt himself headed into the light.

o

o

"That's enough, Dragon!" Yukari brought out her strength and activated a spell card.

"**Boundary Sign:**_ Boundary between Form and Emptiness_!"

Spreading out from Yukari is many bullets that bombarded the stream of light that shined down from the heavens; and whenever one touched the light a bit of the stream disappeareded, as if being eaten away. Soon the light stream vanished and the sphere above them dissipated, and dark clouds rolled back to cover the sky. Kamijou Touma was found lying face down on the ground, unmoving after that.

From her intervention, Dragon turned its attention towards the other three that came with Kamijou Touma into Gensōkyō. In its rage and urgency to remove the immediate threat Yukari Yakumo and the others were ignored, but now Dragon focused on the meddlers who stepped in.

"Eirin, go check up on the boy. We can't have him die on us now." Yukari quietly asked her fellow conspirator, and then raised her voice once more.

"We mean no harm, O ruler of this world. This person was brought here due to events in the Outside world that could affect even us here in fantasy. We have no intention to destroy Gensōkyō."

_What could possibly warrant you to bring a 'Fantasy Killer' into this 'Land of Fantasy'?_ A thunderous voice intoned, filled with the might of the storm but willed itself to let only those the god wished to hear its voice, lest it shatter the minds of those unprepared. _Yakumo Yukari, you may be one of those who built the boundary between reality and Gensōkyō, but this does not give you the right to bring whatever you please into this paradise. As overseer of this land I cannot possibly allow something so dangerous to enter. He is a threat to everything that exists within this land!_

"We can explain, but I must ask you to allow his passage. Things **are** that serious, and I would not ask this if that is not the case. Even I know how much danger the 'Fantasy Killer' is to us. However, necessity does require this action to be taken. We will ensure he does not damage Gensōkyō in such ways that it could endanger it."

_Out of the question_. Dragon replied. _No matter how much risk we are in from the outside world – even our complete destruction - there are no possible reasons that can allow the immediate, and most likely greater danger that is the 'Fantasy Killer'. No matter what precautions you take none, not even myself, can absolutely be sure nothing can go wrong; for such is the nature of fate and humans. I forbid his entry; send him back to where you captured him._

"I cannot do that." Yukari said in a soft voice, one filled with regret. "I believe this is the right path to take, and I will even stake my existence – and that of Gensōkyō's, if it means to get out of this predicament. Nobody, not even the Highest God of Fantasy, can dissuade me from this."

… _Very well._ A sigh was heard throughout the land, as a gust of wind that reached every corner of Gensōkyō. _Then I have no choice but to erase all of you, for the sake of this land. Even in this Land of Fantasy, a delusion like yours cannot be allowed. Farewell, Yakumo Yukari._

o

o

The sound of thunder can be heard from the clouds above them, and the light of lightning flashed to slightly reveal the shadowy silhouette hidden in the clouds. The long serpentine form appeared, half hidden to all that looked up, and from all over Gensōkyō humans and youkai alike saw a bright green flash striking down towards somewhere near the Road of Reconsideration, engulfing the place in unrivalled magical energy.

The humans who were still up at this hour went and took a look at the statue of the Dragon God in the village. The eyes shone in a bright red, ominously against the dark surroundings, almost like a sign of the terrors the land will encounter in the near future.

Youkai everywhere sensed Dragon stirring and felt its anger. Most knelt down to pray for the wrath to cease, and for the land to return to peace once more.

However, none could possibly know how things would turn out, or just how Gensōkyō would change in the next 24 hours.

o

o

"Urgh…" Yukari is trying to recover from her blinding headache, in addition to try and get back on her feet.

Her attacks were blasted away by Dragon's own, a shining green bolt of energy descending from the sky. Somehow she was still alive after that.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice asking. A teenager's voice.

As her eyesight returned she saw a surreal scene; green fire have encircled around them yet didn't burn up the forest, as if they only burn what its master wanted to burn. The emerald light that the fire gave off reflected off the boy they forced to come with them from another world, showing him standing next to Yukari, towering above her still-earthbound form and holding his hands towards the sky; as if to push back against fate itself.

"That other woman… Eirin, was it? She told me the conversation that you had with Dragon, since Imagine Breaker seemed to block the message off. I don't know what makes you suicidal to this point, but I'm willing to listen - and maybe help solve the cause of your problem if I can. I'll disregard the earlier misunderstanding we had before; besides, it's not the first time I've had people with attitude problem coming after me." Touma thought back to when he 'first' met Stiyl Magnus after he was released from the hospital – that guy practically greeted him with a flaming sword.

The teenager looked up towards the serpentine silhouette in the sky.

"Some fantasies can't be broken so easily – and I will make this one just like that as well if I have to!"

o

Eirin sighed in relief looking at that scene. They managed to wake up Kamijou Touma just in time, and then seeing the strike coming down at them he charged forward to intercept, with Reisen shooting a bullet in her trademark style at Yukari to knock her out of the way so Touma can step in and take the blow. Good thing Dragon wanted to finish this with as little power and as swiftly as possible to prevent adverse side-effects to Gensōkyō, using a bolt of energy instead of a beam. Imagine Breaker managed to barely repel it, with the bolt exploded into pieces away from him and landed nearby, engulfing their surroundings in bright green flames.

Eirin suspected Reisen enjoyed knocking Yukari down a bit too much as payback for her earlier comment, but decided against speaking out at this point.

"What now, Dragon? If everyone here go all out we might end up destroy Gensōkyō ourselves, without any other external factors like the 'Fantasy Killer' getting directly involved." Eirin raised her own voice. "And if we don't go all out, neither side will be able to harm the other. Even in this state the Imagine Breaker is capable of defending against the wrath of the Highest God of Gensōkyō, being bound in limiters as it is."

(What…?) Touma looked at her questioningly. Come to think of it, Terra of the Left said to him in Avignon as well that Imagine Breaker have not shown its true power – and managed to find out his secret due to that.

Will these people find out the one thing he swore to never let anyone else know as well?

"Therefore I propose we settle things like how incidents are normally settled in Gensōkyō," Eirin Yagokoro continued.

"Let us solve this stand-off with a Spell-Card Battle!"

O

O

[End Chapter 5]

* * *

**Note: **I'm used to how they put names up on Touhou Wikia, so I use it like that in the narrative even though it should be the other way in Japanese naming order convention (ie it's supposed to be 'Yakumo Yukari', instead of 'Yukari Yakumo'). In the character dialogues I put it in the way how the Japanese would normally say their name. Sorry for the confusion if there are any.

And I've enabled anonymous reviewing now, if anyone wants to leave some feedback. I originally turned it off in case I get massive spamming I have to clean up later, but I'll see how this turns out.

Oh, and thanks for the heads up on another indirect kiss between Mikoto and Touma during the Daihasei, but I've considered it and decided to leave it out, seeing that time Tsuchimikado was too busy hunting down Oriana Thomson to take note on Touma's relationships. I was hinting that he knew about the first indirect kiss from Etzali stalking Mikoto, and he then told (read: got interrogated by) Tsuchimikado about it later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_You cannot be serious_. Dragon replied in a disbelieving tone. _No matter how strong you are, do you really believe you alone can match the Creator of Gensōkyō?_

"I'm not the one that's fighting," Eirin said. "Kamijou Touma will be the one to challenge you."

(Say WHAAAT? !) Touma dearly wished he have misheard that last statement. Even if his right hand can negate any supernatural attack, asking him to fight a being that can block out the sky on its whim, _by himself_, is ridiculous. Even if he tried to fight an Archangel once he was still surrounded by helpers such as a Saint; who in hindsight could fight evenly with the said Archangel alone.

But now, he's going to be pushed into a duel with something that's probably on the same level, if not higher, than an Archangel? Touma's starting to wonder whether the attacks from before have affected their brains somehow – maybe there were some sort of psychic attacks that came along with that last bolt of energy that messes with people's minds or something…

_Putting aside the power difference, something like the existence of Gensōkyō is too dangerous to be decided on a duel._ Dragon growled. _Why should I agree?_

"And previous incidents, such as the 'Red Mist Disaster' and the more recent one where that hell-raven planned to lay the surface to waste didn't endanger Gensōkyō? Those were settled by Spell-Card Battles as well." Eirin countered. "Even though Kamijou Touma's power is dangerous, it's not alone in terms of danger to Gensōkyō. Many of the residents here, though not powerful enough to fight head on with the Highest God, is more than capable of erasing this Land of Fantasy. And in this case he himself knows restraint; unlike, for example, the 'Scarlet Devil'. Not to mention, the Spell Card system was designed in the first place to resolve incidents – if we don't use it now, then when?"

"How about this – if Kamijou Touma loses I'll send him back without resisting; but if he wins, he may stay for 24 hours." Yukari joined the conversation after she got back up. "Either way he will not stay long in this land. As long as he is in Gensōkyō he will be watched closely to ensure nothing can go wrong."

Dragon considered the options. In the end, the god agreed to this compromise – on the condition that if Kamijou Touma does end up actively being a threat Dragon reserves the right to annihilate them.

The chance of this human being victorious is next to none - after all, this human cannot cast Spell Cards, or fly up to the heavens where the deity looks down on him.

-o-

-o-

"WHAT did you just volunteer me into? !" Touma asked in a hoarse voice.

"A duel." Yukari said offhandedly. "All you have to do is take the attacks and make sure none of them get a clean hit on you. If you can do that it means you win."

Eirin is negotiating the number of spell cards and the time limit. After much haggling Eirin managed to get the number of Spell Cards used set to three, and the time limit being 30 seconds for each spell cards. Attacks outside 'called' Spell Cards aren't allowed, making this almost like a 'Last Spell' battle.

"Seeing as you cannot use spell cards, the only way you can win is by stalling until the time limit is reached," Yukari continued. "As for 'bombs', you can't use that either, though you can negate bullets coming at you with your right hand and it won't count as a clean hit."

"Do this for the girl we captured earlier, if not for yourself." Eirin came back after negotiations. "If we fail here it means she will be stuck in this foreign land for eternity. We will hope for your success."

The other three moved away from him, and the terrain shifted as they did so. The green fire from earlier swelled and turned the immediate area into nothing more than a wide patch of dirt, then the fire transmuted itself into thirty-six kasuga-style stone lanterns which encircled the arena, lighting up the place brightly. Touma knelt down and put his hand on the ground, and found at least Imagine Breaker won't break a hole open if he somehow trips.

He stood back up, and stared into the sky. It might just be his imagination, but he thought he could see two blazing orbs close together up in the night sky, that not even the dark clouds can cover up. It took a while before he realised it was the Dragon's eyes looking down at him; eyes filled with distrust and hostility.

(Guess I'll have to survive this before I can clear up this misunderstanding,) Touma thought.

(Even gods have things they cannot give up, it seems.)

"Very well… Let's do this!" Kamijou Touma resolved himself and shouted his challenge into the night sky, to which a roar came back in response from up high.

The battle between the boy who could dispel even Gods' miracles and the Dragon God of Fantasy has begun.

-o-

"**Divine Sign**_ – Creation of the Skies and Earth_"

With a shattering boom, rock spires stabbed out of the ground where Touma was seconds before, but he managed to jump out of the way after feeling the tremor beneath his feet. The spires then shattered and sent rocks flying in all directions, which he barely manage to dodge.

After that, he heard the winds above him howled, and he looked up just in time to see the clouds reflecting the emerald light on the ground swirling, and bullets of cosmic energy rained down on him. He had to keep focused and run around, feeling the tremors in the ground in case he get skewered by attacks from below and watch out for the deadly rain above. The attacks from both above and below grazed him countless times, and leaving barely enough space in between the bullets to fit a human body.

He lost count how many times he barely avoided a hit by negating the bullet with his right hand – the constant sound of what sounded like glass breaking makes one wonder if a hall of mirrors has been trampled over by a stampede of animals.

There appeared to be no way he'd be getting out of this with only one life – the difficulty could be said on the level of phantasms.

-o-

As the bullets stopped briefly, he sighed in relief. Each second felt more like years to Touma, as if the barrage will never end, and he is doomed to be stuck eternally in that bullet hell.

"**Tempest Sign**_ – Wrath of the Heavens_"

Lightning struck down before Touma could even catch his breath, and he barely managed to raise his hand to use it as a lightning rod to negate them, just like with Misaka Mikoto's attack. It was then Kamijou Touma realised Dragon planned for that to happen, as many twisters then bellowed down towards him, connecting the earth and sky and rampaging around the arena like wild beasts. With his hands held high to cover himself against the lightning he won't be able negate the twisters that homed in onto him.

As Kamijou Touma ran around desperately to avoid being dragged in by the wind pressure he found something to his advantage – with this much power in one place they could not stay clear of each other, with twisters coming together cancelling each other out. However, when they do collide instead of just vanishing they detonated spectacularly, as if the spiralling fury was not made of water and air, but of nitro-glycerine. As shattering as the explosions are to Touma's senses, he felt as least it's better than being dragged into the maelstrom and ripped to shreds.

To make things worse, every gap that isn't covered by twisters or lightning have some sort of small white spheres of energy that is carried by the wind flying through it, each as swift as a professional baseball pitcher's fastball. Even with Imagine Breaker managed to block the majority of attacks that almost hit him, the many grazes have started to rip through his clothing here and there.

(Dammit, I don't have the budget for a new set of uniform right now!) Touma wailed silently, before narrowly avoided running into a twister.

-o-

As the winds stopped Touma collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily, his muscles sore from the excessive exercising. He doesn't know if he can continue on at this rate.

_Impressive, for a relatively normal human._ Dragon mused, allowing Touma to catch his breath slightly. _No magic, no flight, only determination and reflex gained from years of experience. With or without your right hand what you would do when you see others in danger would not change. Seeing this much, I can be sure you hold no malicious plots or hostile intention towards Gensōkyō._

_However, that does not mean I will allow you to pass. Accidents can happen, especially when you do not have full control over your own power. I will do everything within the rules of this duel to ensure you do not win!_

"Wait! What's this about Imagine Breaker? What do you know about me? !" Touma croaked back as loud as he can with his throat trying to pump air into lungs as fast as possible.

_Enough talk. If you want to know eventually you will find out – one way or another. Let us finish this Battle._

"**Dragon Sign**_ – Lord of Fantasy's 7-Coloured Lights"_

-o-

Eirin Yagokoro and Yukari Yakumo looked on from outside the arena, watching the spell cards wreak havoc onto the arena and Kamijou Touma. Reisen Udongein Inaba flinched visibly every time something like lightning struck or a large explosion occurred, and is shivering from the mere murderous aura Dragon emits.

"Even though we have faith in his ability, his actions so far are still remarkable." Eirin murmured as Touma and Dragon paused briefly to talk.

"Indeed. Though that's not surprising, seeing Spell Cards are supposed to be beautiful; and that would mean arranging danmaku in a visually pleasing pattern. For someone like Kamijou Touma who has been through many battles to the point where he almost subconsciously relies on his reflex to dodge attacks or to figure out how the attack would connect to him before negating them with his right hand, looking for patterns in the attacks and then dodging them should be easy for him." Yukari replied smugly. That boy has been through a lot, and who knows? Maybe eventually he'll actually gain the 'mind's eye' and be able to predict moves.

Eirin looked at Yukari and narrowed her eyes. Yukari shrugged, before saying "Don't worry – I'm not pompous to the point where I would say it's 'Just As Planned' at this point."

"That wasn't the issue I was going bring up. If we were in no danger you could've at least told me that earlier – I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Before you can trick your enemies you have to trick your own allies. Besides, it's more fun this way, no?"

"Someday I'm seriously going to dissect your brain and see just what makes your thoughts move like this." Eirin muttered.

-o-

The many-coloured lights ended up criss-crossing in a highly complex pattern, and staring at them too long makes Touma's eyes hurt.

These waves of myriad attacks composed of bullets and beams is unlike anything that was used to attack at Touma before – the attacks could not be negated totally, and Imagine Breaker can only slow it down before he has to jump away from the attack.

Still, that's not the most troublesome aspect. Before the attacks were grandiose and every move was worthy of the implacable power of a god – but this time it is simply awe-inspiring in its movements, to which Touma almost have the impulse to just not negate any part of this formation to tarnish its beauty, and just let it wash over him. Bullets turned into beams, beams turned into bullets, the way that the attacks construct and reconstruct themselves seemed chaotic, but there is still reason in them; reason beyond human understanding, perhaps, but still reason nevertheless.

Ethereal, majestic, and wondrous – these words came to mind yet none could fully describe what Kamijou Touma faced off against. Touma now fully understand he has stepped into a Land of Fantasy where he does not belong in – lest he destroys the ephemeral dreams of countless beings who built this paradise, away from a world that denied them a place to exist.

Even so, Touma could not give up. He has to move forward from here if he wants to bring Itsuwa back to their reality. He will succeed, manage to save her and leave this world intact in the process.

After all, even if he have a right hand that can destroy any fantasy that doesn't mean he cannot dream.

-o-

-o-

"… _You have survived my Spell Cards. By our agreement I have no choice but to allow you passage for 24 hours."_ Dragon said in an emotionless tone, using verbal words for Kamijou Touma's benefit.

Dawn is breaking, and tendrils of sunlight started to shine from the horizon through gaps in the clouds. The clouds Dragon summoned have started to disperse, but still covered most of the sky.

Touma's clothes are now ripped in many places, and parts of his hair have been cut off to give it a lop-sided look. A night has gone by without him getting any sleep, and he looks exhausted to the point of collapse as he struggled weakly to retrieve the glove to seal his right hand.

Still, this isn't something new. Kamijou Touma has been up all night before, regardless it being fighting delinquents, Misaka Mikoto or magicians.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad was it?" A cheerful voice sounded out.

Touma turned to look, and found Yukari Yakumo walking towards him with a large smile on her face. Eirin and Reisen walked slightly behind her. As they approached the arena which the Spell-Card Battle took place, it turned back to how it was before their duel; a verdant place filled with plant-life.

"If it weren't for the fact I might accidently erase you with my right hand I'd love to give you a few hits for getting me into this mess." Touma said in an tired voice.

"I know." Yukari replied smugly as she plays on his good heart that tries not to harm people. "That's why I can get away with this."

"…" Having no response, Touma could only put his palm of his hand onto his face and accept it as part of his misfortune.

"_Now that that's over with, I have many things to ask you people about."_

"!" Touma's body got blown up high by a gust of wind, and he then got propelled away, leaving a surprised yell behind.

"What are you doing? !" Eirin shouted.

"_I'm sending him to the Hakurei Shrine, you people can pick him up there when I'm done asking you the details of your plans. Given my position, I think I deserve to know what exactly is threatening Gensōkyō."_ Dragon replied in an ominous voice.

-o-

-o-

(What the hell is going on here? !) Touma is dizzy from his fatigue and the fact he's being spun around in the wind like clothes in a washing machine. He heard something about a 'Hakurei Shrine' but can't be sure exactly what was being said.

Abruptly, the winds surrounding him stopped, with a cracking sound accompanying it.

"… Huh?" Touma let out a small sound.

Touma didn't manage to put his glove back on after the Spell-Card Battle, and he accidently negated his method of transport. Dragon probably took that into account and still sent Touma flying, thinking it wouldn't matter if Touma gets hurt while in Gensōkyō, for it will lessen the chances of him moving around unnecessarily and destroying too many things.

Besides, taking into account Kamijou Touma's luck, there's no way he'll be killed with something like this – he'll have to endure much more suffering and misfortune before death will free him from his misery.

Touma then plunged into a misty lake and made a great splash. The freezing water enclosed around him as he gasped for air, until he finally broke through the water surface.

As he swam towards dry land the waves swelled up behind him and swept him up and deposited him onto land – hard.

He looked back, and found many creatures that looked like little ten-year-old girls wearing dresses, but they all have insect-like wings on their back. These are fairies, which are fairly common in Gensōkyō. One of them charged into him with spheres of energy surrounding it, knocking him back.

"Cough…!" Touma shakily stood up, but found he's surrounded by these creatures. One of them charged in again, and Touma threw his right fist at it on reflex. A shattering sound resounded across the area, and the fairy disintegrated into dust. Moments later the fairy barely revived itself from a loose scale that flew of its wings when it charged, but it was still wide-eyed in its shock that it almost didn't make it back to the side of the living.

Many other fairies screeched at this unnatural occurrence, the high-pitched noises full of fear. They all know instinctively that the human in front of them is something to be feared – to be avoided. Yet they stayed hovering in their locations, readying a barrage of danmaku.

Regardless of how much they fear, they will not allow this horror to stay in their territory any longer then they have to.

(What is this…! Is this whole world against me or something?) Touma thought as he tried to keep his sight on several dozen fairies at once.

As he contemplated on charging in one direction and hope these creatures will scatter, he felt a chill cutting into the atmosphere.

Touma swiftly directed his right hand towards the direction he felt the menacing chill from, and a blast of icy wind was stopped by Imagine Breaker. The wind struggled against his right hand futilely, before dispersing. As the wind stopped he looked around, and saw all the other fairies have been frozen solid.

"So you're the intruder into this world?" A voice no less cold than the icy wind which blew towards Touma just then talked to him.

What flew towards Kamijou Touma was an ice fairy – one that is wearing a purple dress and blouse, with aqua-blue hair and a ribbon in the same colour. Behind her are three pairs of wings made of ice, and mist rising off them.

Though anyone who has seen this fairy before would notice how her eyes are different – it's bright crimson unlike her normal aqua-blue eyes.

She snapped her fingers, and all the frozen fairies shattered into diamond dust. They revived themselves soon afterwards, and then scattered from a glare at the ice fairy.

"Who are you…?" Touma asked hesitatingly.

"I'm Cirno, the 'Youkai of the Ice'. Prepare for a freezing death dealt by the hands of THE STRONGEST!"

O

O

[End Chapter 6]

* * *

Apologies if the fight scenes with Dragon are a bit short; I'm not that good with writing fight scenes, but hopefully I'll get better as this fanfic goes on.

On a side note, I haven't forgotten about certain characters, they _will _show up in due time. Even if the length of 'due time' might differ from readers and me ^.^;

Finally, About the issue with Tsuchimikado not knowing Touma's indirect kiss with Mikoto during the Daihasei, let me direct you to a extract from 'Between the Lines 1' of Volume 9 of TMnI:

_They have captured the competitors' faces and are announcing the names. Ordinary people will think that the participant's fame will increase the moment they're shown on global television…in fact, this is not the case. There are 1.8 million participants. Even if one gets the first place, their names won't be engraved into history like the Olympics. It's not like major league scouts appearing in a minor league game. In this situation, it's impossible to remember all the people's faces and names. Even if there's a commotion, they'll be forgotten soon after. This is the rule of the general audience._

1.8 million participants, which is pretty hard to keep track of one person in that many, plus these events aren't normally recorded - and not to mention at this time Tsuchimikado is talking to Stiyl Magnus about the 'Stab Sword' and not looking at TVs. This is my reasoning as to why I didn't include this indirect kiss before. If anyone want to discuss this further then feel free to PM me or something.


	8. Chapter 7

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The Avatar of Mountains and Lakes, Kanako Yasaka, gazed down from the Moriya Shrine near the summit of Youkai Mountain onto the rest of Gensōkyō. Daylight is only just now starting to cover the land. Apart from where the Road of Reconsideration is, the clouds have mostly dispersed.

After sensing the winds behaving erratically, Kanako sent Sanae Kochiya, the resident shrine maiden out to gather information on what has happened. She absent-mindedly wiped the round mirror over the center of her chest with a cloth, though she really doesn't have to; the mirror should be clean of physical dust anyway without her doing anything. Kanako is in her normal attire, an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves, along with a long black skirt which has a red flower print hem. Her intense blue hair and dark red eyes haven't changed either.

"What's wrong, Kanako? You seem nervous." A childish voice called out.

Kanako turned around to look at the speaker – though she knew who it was without having to turn, as there was only one other resident in the Moriya Shrine apart from her and Sanae.

The speaker is Suwako Moriya, a fellow goddess who shares this shrine. She wears a short simple purple dress with frog print designs, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar on her dress. She also has medium length blond hair, and grey eyes. On top of her head is a distinctive light-brown, wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top.

"Can you not sense it, Suwako? Something dangerous has entered this world. The land itself speaks of ill tidings and danger."

"Of course I can sense it… even the curse gods under my control is feeling nervous. They are agitated by this newcomer." Suwako replied in a soft voice.

"I've sent Sanae out to gather information. With the tengu here on this mountain, we should know what's going on soon – the tengu are excellent information gatherers."

"Kanako-sama…!"

The two goddesses looked towards the shrine maiden who called out as she rushed towards the goddess. This shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya, is wearing a blue and white outfit with light blue polka dots and stripes covering the blue areas. She has a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her light green hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head as well.

"So? What did you find, Sanae?" Kanako asked.

"The various youkai, not just the tengu, were praying for the storms to stop. According to the crow tengu, that was Dragon, the 'Highest God of Gensōkyō' showing itself last night. Dragon is worshipped by both humans and youkai here, and is supposedly the creator of this world."

"Dragon? 'Highest God of Gensōkyō'? I don't think I have heard of this god before…" Kanako mused. She spared a thought on just how much faith a god of such magnitude has, before moving onto other things.

"So that's the reason for this recent distrubance?"

"Yes, supposedly Dragon has been absent from Gensōkyō for at least the past hundred years, but has revealed itself just to fight this intruder. The tengu doesn't know much detail on this intruder though, they're still gathering details."

"Kanako, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Suwako asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try and steal faith from _this_ god, at least. I'm not that foolish enough to take on what's possibly the strongest being in Gensōkyō with barely any information." Kanako answered.

Judging from her tone, it appears she's not above trying to take down Dragon for her own benefit if she can get away with it.

Suwako sighed. It's just like Kanako though, having gone through a 'crisis of faith' (pun intended) and barely managing to keep hold of her powers – it's not strange for her to be obsessed by this urge to ensure it doesn't happen again.

"Oh, and though this is unconfirmed, it appears this intruder managed to defeat Dragon in a Spell-Card Battle."

"What? !" Both Kanako and Suwako exclaimed. Even though there are humans like Reimu Hakurei who can match gods, it is unexpected that there are humans outside of Gensōkyō who is also this powerful.

"Hehe… Well, shall we go then?" Kanako chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'go'?" Sanae asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? A new force have entered Gensōkyō, obviously we'd want to see personally just how powerful this person is." Suwako replied with a wide grin on her face. She's been stuck in the shrine for years before coming into Gensōkyō, so now she's more than willing to go along with Kanako's plans if it's not something seriously bad - and if it means for her to join in on the fun.

"You can't possibly expect us to sit out in this incident, with someone this interesting involved." Kanako added.

Of course, Kanako Yasaka is probably just using this to try and collect more faith – if the gods from the Moriya Shrine defeated an opponent that Dragon couldn't, it will undoubtedly be most beneficial for her.

-o-

-o-

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu flew up the steps towards Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld, in a hurry unbefitting to the position of a 'Judge of the Dead'. Her blue eyes seemed strained, and her green hair seemed to be slightly messed up. Though her attire, the blue and white hat she wears and the black and white dress that has gold decorations on them seemed as orderly as ever.

"Ah, isn't this the Yama? What brings you here to Hakugyokurou?" A voice sounded out in surprise.

Shikieiki looked at the direction where the voice is from, and saw Youmu Konpaku, the gardener for Hakugyokurou, floating towards her. Youmu is in a dark green and white dress, and has her two swords with her as usual. Her dark blue eyes show some curiosity to this unexpected visitor.

"I'm in a hurry, so can you go get Lady Saigyouji for me?" Shikieiki said in an insistent tone.

"Alright." Youmu must have felt the urgency present in the Yama's voice, and flew on ahead.

As Shikieiki reached the top of the stairs, she found the Netherworld look the same as usual; peaceful and beautiful.

"Ara ara, so it is indeed the Yama. Youmu said you have something urgent to say to me?"

The speaker is Yuyuko Saigyouji, ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, and the one in charge of the Netherworld. Like many other things in Gensōkyō, she doesn't change much as the years go by; her maroon eyes and short wavy pink hair is the same as ever, and her clothing is also the same - a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim, and a blue mop hat with a red ghost insignia on the front.

"Youmu, would you go and brew some tea? It would be rude to the Yama to leave her standing here like this; shall we go and sit down?"

"Thanks for the hospitality, but like I said this is an urgent matter - so no tea, thanks." Shikieiki said quickly.

Yuyuko then lead Shikieiki to a room and both sat down on cushions. Youmu excused herself, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"So what brings you to Hakugyokurou?" Yuyuko asked.

"Have you sensed the disturbance in Gensōkyō recently? Dragon has shown up again, and its fury was felt all over Gensōkyō."

"Dragon? How long has it been since that happened? I can't really remember… though come to think of it, here in the Netherworld there was an earthquake that happened just before... somehow, considering we're not exactly connected to the earth."

"I see. Moving on, from what I've heard you know the youkai named Yakumo Yukari right?"

"Yukarin? Yes, of course, we've known each other for a long time now… though what does this have anything to do with her?" Yuyuko asked while tilting her head.

"After Dragon showed up and fought someone at the Road of Reconsideration, I arrived there. It seemed Yakumo Yukari was there speaking with the Dragon. Dragon left without a word and Yakumo Yukari left without explaining things to me. That youkai is up to something – something dangerous. Might I ask you to go find her and see what is she up to?"

In her haste and shock that Dragon has came back, and how much it has affected this land in ways that mortals and youkai cannot possibly see, Shikieiki didn't notice Eirin standing a bit away from Yukari – otherwise she might have gone to Eientei to find the source of the problems instead. And seeing how hardly anyone knows where exactly the Youkai of Boundaries lives, the only one that may be able to find Yukari is Yuyuko Saigyouji.

"Hmm… sure. If Yukarin has gone and done something again the least I can do is ask her why she didn't invite me along for the fun." Yuyuko said while smiling.

Yuyuko hardly ever takes things seriously – and guess even when all of Gensōkyō is in turmoil this doesn't change.

As Shikieiki Yamaxanadu left, Yuyuko summoned Youmu to her side.

"Youmu? Get ready for an outing. It's time to go solve another incident." Yuyuko said in a cheery voice.

-o-

-o-

Itsuwa have just finished talking with Ran Yakumo about the current situation.

"… So I'm only here to make sure Kamijou Touma comes to this place?" Itsuwa said bitterly – she let him down back in Academy City when Acqua of the Back attacked, unable to even put a scratch on the Saint from God's Right Seat when Touma was first injured; and now she'll be the reason he gets dragged into another incident (or so she thinks).

Ran nodded. She didn't tell Itsuwa this is Gensōkyō, a Land of Fantasy, as it would be easier for her to be mistaken on various things – in case she was interrogated when they leave this world. For Gensōkyō, both Ran and Yukari have resolved to play the part of a villain – after all, youkai have been in conflict with humans since ages past, one more act of deceit wouldn't matter.

"You are currently a guest here, so I can guarantee you won't come to any harm. And even if you try to escape, the bamboo forest surrounding this place will make you become lost in its hold, until we decide to pick you back up." Ran added. "So we won't bother to tie you up or treat you like a prisoner, since there's nothing you can do to leave this place - or to prevent Kamijou Touma from coming here."

Itsuwa gritted her teeth. She slammed her fist down onto the tatami and inwardly cursed how useless she is, only bringing trouble for the one she's utterly devoted to, to the point where she was willing to give up her life to fight back Acqua. For a girl in love this hurts much worse than any torture captors would inflict on a captive.

Ran and Tewi looked on, feeling sympathy for the girl on the verge of tears but couldn't comfort her.

The paper door slid open. "Sorry for intruding. Is this the girl that Yukari captured?" A voice called out as another woman entered.

Itsuwa looked up to see a person who has dark brown eyes and very long black hair. She also wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

"Ah, Kaguya-sama."

"Greetings, Kaguya-hime."

Both Tewi and Ran replied back. Before Itsuwa can ask who she is, the newcomer introduced herself.

"I'm Houraisan Kaguya. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Itsuwa." Itsuwa responded stiffly.

"So you're the love-interest of the boy we're inviting over?" Kaguya asked, looking Itsuwa over. "Hmm, that person is indeed a fortunate boy, to be able to be in a relationship with someone like you."

"Huh-? !" Itsuwa blushed furiously. "I-I-I'm not like that with him!" Though she dearly wanted to – just that she's too shy to do anything about it.

"What? ! You're not? Are you saying then that Kamijou Touma won't be arriving?" Ran asked urgently.

"He'll definitely come; he's that kind of person." Itsuwa clenched her fist even harder. "Even for someone who he's not especially close with, he'll jump right in to save that person – no matter the cost to his own self." Tears are now really flowing down her face, now that she's reminded of Touma's bloodstained form after Acqua smashed him down when he protected her when she was about to throw her life away trying to defend him; and of his inert body when he lied there on the hospital bed, looking like he's already claimed by death.

"Oh dear…" Kaguya came closer and held onto Itsuwa to comfort her. "Sorry if I reminded you of something bad. I would love to help you with your relationship - if it weren't for the fact my experience is mostly on how to keep men away and not capture their hearts."

(Huh…?) Itsuwa thought about those words, and then about what that nine-tailed person called Kaguya.

"Kaguya-hime… you mean _that_ Kaguya-hime? !" Itsuwa exclaimed. "The one from the moon? I thought that's only a fairy tale!" Sure, fairy tales are mostly stories, but Itsuwa have heard how some are actually codes for grimoires – like Momotarou being one about the elixir for immortality.

Still, to have one of the stories turn out to be true…!

"Oh my, they still talk about that in the outside world?" Kaguya pulled back away from Itsuwa and tilted her head. "It must have been at least centuries since those events happened."

"So what, I'm on the _moon_?" Itsuwa asked as she looked outside at the sky. From how daylight is slowly creeping through the windows that doesn't seem likely, but Itsuwa can't rule out it's all an illusion.

"Sorry, but we can't say any more about that." Ran quickly interjected, before Kaguya could say something else that might give away the truth of their location.

It was then that Reisen Udongein Inaba showed up.

The lunar rabbit rushed through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, heading off almost as soon as Dragon sent Touma flying.

As Yukari Yakumo and Eirin Yagokoro stayed to explain the situation to Dragon, she was allowed to leave since she wouldn't be able to contribute much to the conversation. Eirin gave her instructions to pass onto Ran Yakumo back in Eientei, asking the nine-tailed fox to go to the Hakurei Shrine to pick up Kamijou Touma.

Reisen hurriedly whispered to Ran about the current situation, and about Eirin's request.

"Understood. I'll go pick up Kamijou Touma right away." Ran stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Itsuwa grabbed her Friulian Spear.

"Not likely. You cannot fly, so you can't keep up with me when I leave. And if you try to follow you'll just be lost." Ran replied.

"You expect me to just sit here when Kamijou Touma is in danger? I have to do _something_!" Itsuwa shot back. Even without hearing the details of the whispering, if Ran has to leave to pick up Touma then something must have gone wrong.

"Actually, I can think of something far more productive, Itsuwa." Kaguya interrupted.

"?" Everyone present looked towards her.

"You'll just slow Ran down if you try to leave, Itsuwa. And since Kamijou Touma will be here in a matter of time anyway, why don't we dress you up to make an impact on him? Surely we can find something to make you breathtakingly beautiful to the extent he falls for you." Kaguya smiled naughtily. "I'll help in trying to bring you two together – it's the least I can do to apologise for getting you involved in this."

"Wha…" Itsuwa felt blood rush to her head as she thinks of the possibilities. Come to think of it, didn't Kanzaki Kaori a few days ago went into his hospital room in a fancy outfit and completely made an impression on him? This could be the perfect chance to get him – and when he saw her outfit his reaction would be…

Itsuwa fainted from the wildly excessive fantasising her mind went through.

"Smooth move, Kaguya-sama." Tewi grinned as Ran turned and left, with maybe a slight smile on the nine-tailed fox's face.

-o-

-o-

Ice shards rained down on Kamijou Touma.

Just like in his duel with Dragon, he learned that these attacks have patterns to look for, and then dodge what he can, or negate what he can't dodge. Though fatigue from the past few hours have started to kick in, and his movements have becoming more and more sluggish – he's now barely avoiding attacks by a hair's breadth.

Angered by the fact none of her attacks are doing any real harm to Touma, Cirno decided to fly in closer to ensure some attacks will finally hit. Her six wings behind her lengthened to several tens of metres long, and with how it flexes itself Touma is reminded of a spider's legs rather than wings.

The six wings slashed at Touma in a storm of blades, each leaving a white trail in the air behind it. Touma moved around desperately trying to dodge them, and then narrowly avoided the slashes by diving down towards one side. After seeing one that was about to cut his head off, he hurriedly raised his right hand to try and block it. With the cracking sound that has now become familiar to both combatants, the wing shattered into sparkles that shined under the morning sun.

Cirno seemed unconcerned about the loss of a wing, as she detached that wing near the base before she saw the right hand – Imagine Breaker – came up to destroy it.

"Come on, that right hand of yours is ridiculous!" Cirno complained. "Nothing seemed to be able to go past it!"

"You call that ridiculous? What's ridiculous is the casual attitude you people have while trying to get me killed! Don't you people in Gensōkyō understand that people die when they are killed? !" Touma retorted.

"That doesn't apply to us fairies at least – we just revive ourselves after we get killed." Cirno replied offhandedly.

"Wha-! You're just gonna respawn even if I somehow defeat you? ! What is this, some kind of badly made boss from a RPG?" Touma is starting to get a headache from all this craziness coming one after another.

Cirno snarled in her annoyance how even her wings couldn't do serious damage, before gathering the morning mist around her, covering her from view. As the mist cleared there are now three ice fairies staring down at Kamijou Touma. Cirno have split the remaining five large wings between her real self and two other ice clones.

"NOW we're talking – three times more power to freeze you with!" Cirno said triumphantly.

One of the clones then descended upon Touma like a one winged angel, raining down danmaku while it did so. As it landed the single wing it had turned into a third arm with claws at the end, then the arm reached out and circled around Touma's back to try and hit him from an angle where his right hand cannot reach it.

As he tried to turn to block it, the second clone with two wings flew in at high speed in a suicidal charge. As it got closer it self-destructed, resulting in a raging blizzard attacking from the front and a clawed hand coming from the back. Touma only have one hand that can block supernatural attacks; and it cannot possibly stop both.

Then again, it doesn't have to.

Touma ran with all his strength towards one side, and the clawed hand followed him. Touma negated that as it got closer, destroying that last clone with the third arm. He then jumped to put some distance away from the blizzard.

"Aaaaaargh!" Touma yelled out in pain. He didn't manage to escape quickly enough and the blizzard grazed his right foot. A cold feeling started to pass through his leg, making it numb.

Kamijou Touma can no longer run or dodge as he has been doing.

"HERE we go… now I can finally finish you off!" Cirno crowed.

Her wings have grown back to three pairs, and snowflakes flew around her. Just looking at the ice fairy makes Touma feel cold to his bones.

"I'll give you the honour of being the first to see this new spell card of mine – think of this as a gift to take with you as you make your way to the Sanzu River!

**Freeze Sign:** _Kosmic Katastro-"_

Before Cirno can finish her words a silver-coloured knife was stabbed through her from behind. Both the ice fairy and Kamijou Touma looked in slack-jawed astonishment at the dagger that came out of nowhere.

Cirno opened her mouth, but then she was stabbed through in many places from knifes that appeared (out of nowhere – as if they were teleported there) and then homed into her. With a resounding scream of pain the ice fairy plunged into the lake.

Touma watched in disbelief that the fight was over like this.

"Come on, we need to leave this place quickly – that fairy will come back in a few moments." A female voice said next to him.

Touma looked at the girl who definitely wasn't standing there a few seconds ago. She's dressed in a dark blue French Maid uniform that would make Tsuchimikado Maika green with envy at its quality, along with a white bonnet on her head. Her silver hair is braided on both side of her face, and it is kept out of her dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Touma asked, before remembering the last time he asked that he got attacked by that fairy. He fervently hoped this one wouldn't be after his life as well.

Then again, this could just be a vision that he is seeing before his death. He only regretted that if it _was_ a vision why it couldn't have been an older 'onee-san' type girl that appeared before him? Tsuchimikado Motoharu was the one with a maid fetish, not him.

-o-

Sakuya Izayoi looked down at the boy that's half-lying on the ground. His black, spiky hair seemed to be have been sliced by something to give a lop-sided feel, and his clothes, which looked like some kind of uniform, was almost torn to the point where it can't even be called clothes. Blood is dripping out slowly from many cuts under the uniform, and also from a few scratches on his face. He's shivering and his right foot seemed like it may have even got frostbite.

"I'm Izayoi . Izayoi Sakuya, Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And you?"

"Kamijou Touma." The boy answered in a weak voice. This seemed like the 'special someone' her mistress instructed her to retrieve – though she herself cannot feel anything strange from this outlandish boy.

"I'll take you to a safe place now. You don't have to worry anymore."

That boy put a glove back on his right hand before nodding in response. He didn't look like he'll remain conscious for much longer. Sakuya picked him up, carried him on her back, and then used her ability to start the trip back to her mistress.

-o-

In Kamijou Touma's hazy mind, a thought popped up.

(Hmm? 'Scarlet Devil'…? Where have I heard that before?) The boy wondered briefly, before sleep claimed him.

o

o

[End Chapter 7]


	9. Chapter 8

_Note_: Himegami Aisa once said "His (Touma's) life is like a dating sim, where he raises flags and then go down different routes", or something similar due to differences in translations. It struck me that how I can apply this to my story, by pairing him up with just about any one of the female cast in Touhou.

At this point of the story to me it seems to be the perfect place where paths diverge and routes are established, and Touma can start going down routes for a (hopefully) good end.

Seeing as FFN forbid people putting up interacting stories, I'm not planning to make this into a dating sim or visual novel version where you can choose paths. Besides, in my opinion something like that is too troublesome to write =P

Having said that, don't be too surprised if I pair Touma up with someone later on in the story – and I can promise right now it won't end up being a crack fic. I've no stomach for that kind of fic, having being scarred for life reading one of those kinds – that's a dark realm where I'll never set foot in ever again, even if it's leading innocent souls there to burn in the agony of having their brain wishing it have never been subjected to horrors untold, just so I can laugh sadistically. *shudder*

Anyway, enough waffling, now let's get back to the fic!

* * *

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 8**

Kamijou Touma woke up and found himself lying on a four-poster bed, in a western-styled room. The curtains were mostly shut, and the room is only dimly lit from the light through the window. The walls are painted crimson, but due to the dim lighting it doesn't hurt the eyes as much.

He sat up, winced at how his body feels, before remembering what happened before he went to sleep and quickly flipped up the covers. Touma was relieved to find his right foot was still intact at least, and he can still feel his toes. He's wrapped up in bandages here and there as well, and judging from his experience of staying in hospitals at least every other week the one who did this is an expert.

Touma then got off the bed unsteadily, and went over to the windows to open the curtains a bit more. It appeared to be mid-morning, so only a few hours must have passed since he fell unconscious.

Then he finally noticed he's not in his normal school uniform, but in maroon coloured pyjamas – and the texture was something high-class – maybe silk? The glove Eirin gave him was still on his right hand.

"Oh, so you're up?" A girlish voice asked him.

Touma turned around and found a short child looking towards him from the open door. She then entered the room, followed by the maid that must have carried him there. This girl has red eyes, short light-blue hair, and a pair of black bat-like wings on back. She's wearing a light red mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming.

"My clothes…" Touma started to ask, but was cut off by the shorter girl.

"Sakuya took them off for you, and repaired them. She was also the one who bandaged you up."

"Took my clothes off… you mean - ? !" Touma looked red-faced towards the maid, which only stared back calmly.

"Oh don't worry, she left your underwear on – though I certainly wouldn't have minded if she had taken them off for a better look." The small girl snickered.

"Ojou-sama!" Sakuya objected at what her mistress is suggesting.

"Urgh… may I ask who you are?" Touma decided to change the topic. He has enough 'misfortunes' of _that_ kind without having to go look for them.

"I'm Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of this mansion."

"'Scarlet'…" Touma thought for a bit. Then looking at her wings, he asked "Then does that mean you're the 'Scarlet Devil' I've heard about earlier, and a - "

"Vampire? Yes, I'm a vampire." Remilia replied offhandedly. Seeing Touma visibly stepped back she continued on saying "Oh don't worry – I won't bite you. I'm not hungry right now; and to be frank, you're much too valuable to be treated as mere food."

"Huh? 'Valuable'?" Touma inquired.

"Oh dear, you have no idea just what exactly you are capable of, do you?" Remilia then flew up to him, hovering to make herself speaking face-to-face with Touma due to their difference in height. "I'll get to the point – do you want to stay here in Gensōkyō with me?"

"What?" Touma thought he had heard wrong.

Remilia inched closer. Touma backed away instinctively until he had his back to the window; though not from fear that a vampire is getting closer, but from the look in Remilia's red eyes – eyes with such intense yearning.

"You can stay here with me in this paradise, without worry for the rest of your life." Remilia started to caress Touma's face. A gentle touch that doesn't feel like it possesses the superhuman power to rip things apart with only physical force. She's close enough now that Touma can feel her breath on his face.

"Wait… why me?" Touma tried to move back further, but he's already up against the window. He knows from experience that things like cute girls don't just come up to him and offer him a place by her side – even if this is a Land of Fantasy.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Remilia breathed. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'Love at first sight'? The feeling of just by being near you is wonderful – nearly indescribable." The petite vampire hugged him, and then looked up into his eyes with a look of a girl that just begged to be loved.

If Aogami Pierce was on the receiving end of this, he would have died of massive nosebleed by now.

"Um, as painful as it is to say, I have to say it's impossible for someone with my life to have encounters like this. This just doesn't seem real."

"But it could become real. All you have to do is say 'yes'." Remilia tilted her head.

"…" Touma went speechless. Though he prefers 'Onee-san' type girls, he has to admit he's not immune to the charms of a little girl – he almost got in trouble with Anieze Sanctis once. This could be the one and only chance in his life to actually get into a relationship.

"… Sorry, I can't. I have someone to save, that's why I came into Gensōkyō for." Touma replied.

"I could help you with that. The Scarlet Devil Mansion holds a part in the balance of power here in this land, and I could use my influence to help you achieve your aim."

"The 'Highest God of Gensōkyō' only gave me permission to stay here for less than 24 hours."

"... Hmm? But didn't someone once say 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'? Surely it can be negotiated that you be allowed to stay here to have someone keep an eye on you, instead of letting you roam free, unknown when you could come back and endanger us all." Remilia said after a slight pause.

"… So is that the real reason why you want me to stay? To make sure Gensōkyō is safe?" Touma asked her, thinking something like love can't just possibly be the real reason.

It hurts that he can say that so definitely, that love is forever denied to him with the kind of luck he has.

"Of course not; that's only what I would say to ensure your place with me." Remilia let go and hovered up a bit more, her eyes looking directly into Touma's eyes evenly.

"Would you deny a girl's love when she says it so plainly? I want you, Kamijou Touma."

(Gah…!) Touma, feeling red-faced, wants to look away but cannot. Even someone as dense as him can see that this girl is serious.

"And you've considered the difference in life-span between us? Vampires live a lot longer than humans, right?" Touma asked quietly. That was something he sees in alot of stories anyway.

"I've lived for over 500 years, and have known quite a few people. I've considered. This love is such that I'm willing to plunge myself into it, regardless of the consequences." Remilia murmured. "I don't want any regrets."

Kamijou Touma hesitated. By leaving reality he could end the escalating problems between the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City, taking what Acqua of the Back called the 'cause of the turmoil', Imagine Breaker, out of the crisis.

And if he leaves now, Index will never know he lost his memories – she would never discover the cruel truth that the Kamijou Touma she knows now is not the same one that saved her.

"Well…?" Remilia Scarlet asked. Touma can smell her scent at this distance – a fragrance that wasn't expected, where instead of blood the petite girl in front of him smelled more like flowers. Rich and high-class, like perfumes nobility would wear.

Seeing him still hesitating, Remilia decided to further persuade him.

She leaned closer with her eyes shut, placing her lips towards Kamijou Touma's.

-o-

Remilia felt her lips come into contact with the boy's flesh, but it didn't feel like the mouth.

She opened her eyes, and found he raised his left hand and placed it gently between the two of them.

"… I can't stay here." Touma finally spoke. He thought about his friends like Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami; his school life with people like his teacher Komoe-sensei and his classmate Himegami; others he have met like the Amakusa Church, the Anieze Forces, and Misaka Mikoto.

But the one face that jumped out to him the most is the one called 'Index'.

If he left her now, what would she feel?

What would everyone that has ever known him feel?

He didn't feel it was right for him alone to live a happy life and ignore what everyone else would feel, unable to help if they ever get into trouble.

"Sorry, Remilia. I can't accept your feelings."

The vampire in front of him showed wide, shocked eyes. Then she closed them and turned to hover away, landing next to the Sakuya Izayoi.

"… Hahaha! I should've known this wasn't going to work." Remilia laughed. She doesn't seem saddened like a girl would be when her love is denied.

"What?" Touma is taken aback by this turn of events.

Another girl moved into the room then. "I _told_ you seduction isn't going to work, onee-sama. If your ability to manipulate fate doesn't work on him to force him to serve us, what makes you think _this_ will? We should've just gone with my plans to begin with."

The speaker is a girl with red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She is wearing a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. She also wears a pink mop hat with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards.

"Hey, your plans is too troublesome. '_S&M in the basement to make him bound to us in ways cannot be described to normal people_' sounds fun enough, but we might break him accidently. I know I said I'd share him with you, but not if he won't even last a decade like that." Remilia remarked as she turned back to face Touma. "Such a pity that my original plan didn't work though – that glove may stop his right hand actively negating other things, but when something supernatural tries to affect the host the right hand still can block them somehow.

By the way Kamijou Touma, I'll introduce her; she's Flandre Scarlet, my little sister."

"So that 'love' thing was just a ruse? I _know_ it was too good to be true!" Touma gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't lying when I said just by being near you is nigh indescribable, though." Remilia replied. "You probably know by now how your right hand that can negate any supernatural phenomena affects creatures like us just by being close to us. We feel threatened by its presence and choose either to flee or try to destroy it. In our life of around 500 years or so, we have never felt this way – this ALIVE. _Nobody_ has ever made us feel this way – let us feel this FEAR, this euphoria, to the point where every cell in our body screams in both pain and pleasure. And we want this to last as long as possible." The vampires gave identical, feral grins.

"You're both crazy." Touma said with wide eyes.

"Well, I know Flandre is. I dunno about myself though." Remilia smirked. "But hey, like they say – 'love makes you crazy'."

"You've been reading too many romance novels, Onee-sama." Flandre remarked.

"It's a hobby. At least it's not as bad as some of those S&M manuals we've picked up." Remilia responded offhandedly. Theory are that things which are fantasy to most people, something they hear of but never experience, to the point it crossed the border between fantasy and reality to enter Gensōkyō.

Some things are never supposed to be known to humanity - or vampires, for that matter; as the mind can think up all sorts of things once certain materials have been exposed to it.

"So what is your answer, Kamijou Touma? You can still change your mind, you know. To be able to… 'enjoy ourselves' would be preferable than having your mind broken and forced into slavery right?" Remilia asked with a suggestive glance. "And I'm not just talking about the S&M either; there are plenty of other things us sisters can do together with a guy like you. In addition, I'll even allow Sakuya to join in with our fun; think of it as a bonus for both of you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Who knows how long I'd last with people like you." Touma said while taking off the glove on his right hand. He's _almost_ sorry he's turning his back on this particular fantasy - if it were more 'developed' ladies making the offer, maybe then he'll lose the willpower to turn the offer down.

"Come to think of it, are you sure you can capture me when if I even touch you you might disappear?" He tried to bluff his way out of this situation – no matter what he doesn't want to become a murderer.

"But you are alone. It's three on one, and we have back-up if we call them." Remilia added. "You are outnumbered, and between the three of us we have enough power to block out the sun and send Gensōkyō into darkness and flames. Join us willingly, Kamijou Touma; or else you might regret it."

-o-

"Who says he's alone?" A voice called out from outside the window.

"? !" Everyone turned to look at the window. Touma swiftly pulled the curtains back in spite of his surprise, making the vampires step back and away from the sunlight.

From their window they can see a teenage girl with gold eyes and blonde hair sitting on a broom, levitating some distance away. She's dressed in black, with a white apron over her dress, along with her black pointy hat that has a white ribbon for decoration on it.

She also happened to hold something in her hands that's glowing brightly, and it's aimed right at them.

"You people might want to get out of the way." The girl in black grinned mischievously.

"**Love Sign:** _Master Spark_!"

O

O

[End Chapter 8]

* * *

Some things to talk about in this chapter:

1) There's a Chinese proverb saying 'A story would not be complete without coincidences', and I'd say that fits very well with chapter. With that bit where Marisa just 'happened' to arrive and shoot her Master Spark at the room where Touma is I feel obliged to pull that proverb out to justify my writing ^.^;

Then again, we could always just put it down as Imagine Breaker attracting bad luck to the point when anyone trigger-happy enough to fire off a attack chances are it'll end up close to Kamijou Touma =P

2) The bit where Remilia 'interacted' with Touma might be a bit too much, so I'm raising the rating from 'T' to 'M' just to be safe (since I don't want my story being taken down). Though for those questionable scenes I'm not planning on going even further than what's already mentioned in this chapter for the rest of my story.

* * *

OMAKE:

Player 1 has two choices:

1 – Stay with the vampires of Scarlet Devil Mansion

2 – Reject their offer

=Player 1 chooses 'option one'=

To seal the deal Kamijou Touma is pushed down onto the bed by Remilia, with Sakuya beckoned to join in. Touma still had his gloves on, and he ended up being unable to block the 'annihilation of love' fired by Marisa as a surprise attack outside the window, ending up dead and prematurely finishing the one and only romantic relationship in his life.

Too much love _can_ be a bad thing, ne?

-BAD END No.1-


	10. Chapter 9

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy

Chapter 9

A bright beam of light shot out of whatever she's holding in her hands, heading directly towards Touma. Instead of dodging as Marisa said Touma stood his ground and thrown open the windows, then placed his right hand in front of him to defend himself. The beam of light clashed onto his right hand and wind pressures blew out, but not enough to push Touma back. The various star-shaped danmaku started to rip through the building, but none managed to scratch Touma.

As the light faded Kamijou Touma stood there defiantly against the magician who tried to blow them all away. The room he is in are reduced to ruins and sunlight bathed the place. Various other rooms on this side of the mansion have holes here and there that one could throw a large fairy through.

"WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing? ! You could've killed me!" Touma roared. "Who shoots at people when they're just standing right there? !"

"It's your own damn fault for not getting out of the way!" The girl in black retorted as she descended from the sky and stepped off her broom.

"MAAAAARISSAAAA! Why did you do this to my mansion!" Remilia screeched out.

Touma looked back, and found a cloud of crimson mist rising up. Remilia Scarlet has sent it up to protect her and her sister from the sunlight that threatens to burn them up.

"I'm thinking that chances are if I enter during this time I'll be discovered anyway, I might as well enter in a dramatic fashion." Marisa shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Kirisame Marisa, a magician. And you are?" Marisa looked at the unfamiliar boy in front of her.

"Kamijou Touma, one very annoyed guy from all this craziness." Touma replied. Why is it that wherever he goes anyone who calls themselves magicians are either crazy or bloodthirsty?

"Don't ignore me! I've heard of 'breaking and entering', but this has gone too far you petty thief!" Remilia continued to shout in her rage. It's actually amazing that she hasn't charged in and try to disembowel the magician yet.

"Marisa!" Another voice shouted out. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer who flew in, and found it's a shrine maiden dressed in a red-white dress with detached sleeves, and wields a rod with many paper seals. Her black hair is around shoulder length, and she also has slightly reddish eyes.

The shrine maiden then slapped a ofuda onto Marisa's forehead.

"Hey, ow! What is this for?" Marisa objected and ripped the paper charm off while the girl in red was still chanting a mantra.

"What else? I'm getting rid of whatever could possess you to pull such a ridiculous act. I know we solve incidents and all, but to actively blow a portion of the house up when entering? This is a new low for you." Reimu seethed.

"Look, I'm not possessed, okay? I mean, come on, it'll only be a matter of time before we get discovered if we try to sneak in, that happens every time we solve incidents. If that's the case we might as well just announce our entrance." Marisa defended herself. "Besides, nobody in the Scarlet Devil Mansion could be hurt seriously by something that minor."

"Excuse me? Have you ever thought of the fact this place might have guests that aren't as resilient to magic attacks? !" Touma butted in on their conversation.

"You blocked off my attack with your bare hands, and you call yourself not resilient? What are you anyway, an oni?" Marisa questioned.

"… Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you in Gensōkyō before." Reimu took a moment to look at Touma – who's still in the pyjamas.

"I'm Kamijou Touma – and don't look at me like that, I didn't choose to wear this." Touma said at the pointed look Reimu's directing at him. "And I'm human, not youkai."

"I'm Hakurei Reimu, the shrine maiden at the Hakurei Shrine." Reimu also introduced herself.

"Back up, why are you people here at my place? And what's my gatekeeper doing?" Remilia interrupted.

"I've been blocked off by your gatekeeper when I tried to enter, and only just finished a Spell-Card Battle with her." Reimu told Remilia. "And Marisa decided to use me as a distraction to try and sneak – never mind, _break_ into this place."

"We're investigating what's causing all this commotion in Gensōkyō – Reimu said something's wrong, so I tagged along." Marisa shrugged. "It's been the same as usual, just fighting random youkai until we really get into it. Shame that Alice had to get involved as the first victim of this aggressive shrine maiden though."

"Though was that ice fairy at the lake that powerful before? She seemed to have gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Reimu mused, ignoring Marisa's snide comments.

"Alright, you've investigated; now get OUT of my mansion. I'm in a good mood today, so leave before I get serious." Remilia said through clenched teeth; if they interfere with her plans with Kamijou Touma then she'll show no mercy.

"I'm not done yet. So, Kamijou Touma, you're a newcomer in Gensōkyō?" Reimu asked.

"You could say that. And you said you're from the Hakurei Shrine right? I think I'm supposed to wait there until that woman named Yukari come and get me." Touma said, recalling what Dragon said to him - though with all the wind swepting him up back then he's not quite sure.

Then again, this shrine maiden can't possibly be worse than the vampires here.

"Yukari? As in Yakumo Yukari? Why did she bring you here?" Reimu started to get suspicious. Her instinct is telling her that this boy in front of her could be the key to all this commotion.

"Dunno about the 'Yakumo' bit, she didn't introduce herself. But if the person you're talking about is the kind that loves to mess with people's minds, I'd say she's the right one." Touma grimaced.

"That's her alright." Reimu also grimaced. More trouble from that particular youkai.

"Why are you here in the Scarlet Devil Mansion anyway?" Marisa inquired.

"I was injured, and that maid brought me here to care for me." Touma answered. "And it turns out the mistress of this place is a vampire and wants to keep me here for life."

"…" Both Reimu and Marisa looked towards Remilia, who only shrugged.

"He's not a resident of Gensōkyō, so our contract doesn't apply here. He's fair game." Remilia replied loftily. "Besides, I didn't get a hold of him for food." She then snapped her fingers.

"Wha-" Touma felt his arm being twisted back. The maid called Sakuya have appeared behind him suddenly and restrained him.

"Hey!" Reimu and Marisa pulled out a ofuda and the mini-hakkero respectively and pointed them at Remilia.

"This person is now under my protection. Whatever trouble he brings to Gensōkyō I will get him to solve it. This is no longer your business. So I'll ask you to leave. _Now_." Remilia said pointedly; she's getting impatient, and the urges she have right now to 'subjugate' Touma, so to speak, isn't helping her temper.

"Not a chance. It's my job to make sure humans aren't oppressed by youkai, even if the human in question isn't a resident here." Reimu said flatly. "Besides, he doesn't seem interested in staying here with you; or am I mistaken?" Reimu asked Touma.

"You're not – I have something to do here and I have to leave before tomorrow dawns." Touma said as he tries to break out of Sakuya's hold.

"Stop struggling." Sakuya cautioned. Touma ignored her and continued to try and break free.

Then, in the space of an instant Touma got restrained in a headlock instead of only having his arms immobilised. He didn't even have time to blink.

"It seems you don't mind having your arm broken if it means to get free – I don't think the same applies to your neck." Sakuya said emotionlessly.

"Let him go Sakuya." Reimu warned her. "Unless you want this place to be torn up even further than it already is."

"You know that I control time and space, so even if you raze this mansion to the ground I can repair it easily." Sakuya said indifferently, focusing more attention on Kamijou Touma who is still struggling despite in a headlock. Little did she know it's for a different reason this time.

Touma is reminded of the time back in the Daihasei festival where he's in the same position, being restrained by Fukiyose Seiri as she tried to force energy food down his throat. His face is starting to feel hot as the softness from that time is being repeated again.

[Hmm? Wait a moment…] Touma feels something isn't quite right. He had (_accidently_ – this point needed to be stressed) his face plunged into other girls' bust before, and the softness this time didn't feel quite the same.

"… Padding?" Touma said the first thing that came to his mind, without thinking of the catastrophic effects it could have.

o

o

Time **seemed** to have stopped in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Of course, emphasis on the 'seemed' as Sakuya can really stop time and she felt this isn't quite the same; normally when time is stopped most people don't have a look of extreme shock on their faces.

"… No way." Marisa finally said in a small voice. "No _WAY_, AhahAHAHA!" The Ordinary Magician proceeded to then collapse in laughter.

"You poor thing… to be forced to use something like that." Reimu sympathized. Not that it stops her from trembling in trying to hold her smile back.

Sakuya Izayoi's face has gone completely pale. Guess the 'Perfect and Elegant Maid' isn't quite so perfect after all.

"… Seriously, Sakuya? I was suspicious why that place have grown noticeably a while back, but I never would have guessed _this_ was the reason." Remilia remarked. "Why would you bother? A flat chest is a status symbol, you know?"

"Oh, oh my… I can see the Sanzu River… there's Komachi beckoning me to her boat… hahaha…" Marisa is still laughing weakly, and from her heavy breathing it wouldn't be surprising that if she does die laughing.

"… Ah. I guess that wasn't a good thing to blurt out, is it?" Touma gulped.

"You…" Sakuya started to say something. Her pale face has gotten some colour back, her eyes are started to tear up and her lips is starting to tremble.

Touma strangely felt the word 'moe' is suitable to describe the maid that loosened her grip on him in her shock. Then he berated himself for even thinking that way when _he_ is the one that forced her onto the verge of tears.

(I _really_ need to keep away from Aogami.) Touma thought as he took this chance to break free and stepped back. For some reason, he has a bad feeling about this.

"YOOOOOOUUU!" Sakuya screamed. Space started to distort around her and a thousand knives started to ripple through her surroundings. Touma is not unfamiliar with people's abilities going out of control - it's something Komoe-Sensei have brought up in class once - something like when espers go berserk and lose control of their powers in times of emotional upheaval.

"Oh, my." Flandre appreciated the raw emotions and bloodlust the maid have – finally, some action instead of just bickering away.

"Sakuya!" Remilia shouted in an attempt to get her to stop, but the knives fired out regardless towards Kamijou Touma – and everyone else in the room.

o

Touma felt chains crept up behind him and pulled him back by circling around him in such a way he can no longer move or negate the chains with his right hand. A barrier of metal and earth then blocked the knives coming towards his direction. Everyone else appeared to have let loose a dazzling display of magical energy that blocked off the knives.

"Can't believe I had to waste a bomb for this…" Reimu Hakurei groaned, as she had to protect Marisa as well who was still incapacitated from all her laughing before. "Oi, get up already!" Reimu proceeded to slap Marisa across her face several times until the magician managed to be able to stand upright by herself.

Sakuya Izayoi seemed to have calmed down for the time being, though she still held several knives in her hands and is glaring at the wall that protected Touma. As the wall crumbled it revealed a girl wearing something looking like lavender pyjamas, with many ribbons tied to her dark violet.

The girl in question directed her purple eyes disapprovingly towards the scene in front of her.

"Can you people keep it down? I almost messed up in one of my experiments because of you people." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, miss Patchouli Knowledge, but you can blame that on your magician friend for blasting her Master Spark at us unprovoked." Sakuya inclined her head slightly. "Now would you please return him to us? I have several issues I want to point out to him."

"That's enough, Sakuya." Remilia scowled. "Go set up a barrier and secure the perimeter of the mansion. From all this explosions someone _else_ might come and investigate. If anyone else does come I want to deal with them _after_ we're down with these two here."

Remilia cuts off Sakuya's objections before the maid could respond. "And if you have issues with Kamijou Touma, we'll take care of it later – you can do as you like to him as long it involves no permanent harm and no knives."

"Very well." Sakuya bowed stiffly at her mistress' command. "Then after the uninvited guests are driven off I would like to borrow the room Flandre-sama especially set up to convert him to our cause in the basement; I for one would like to test out if this thing called 'bondage' really work."

"Say WHAT? !" Touma almost lost control of his bowels. Now, being involved in S&M by a girl out for his blood such as Sakuya would be _very_ nice for a masochist - but unfortunately Touma doesn't see himself as one.

"In the meantime, you can have him Patchouli. Take care of him while we play with our guests for a while." Remilia smiled.

"I suppose that's alright, seeing as I won't be able to get much work done with them around." The 'Girl of Knowledge and Shadow' agreed in an uninterested voice, then proceeded to drag Touma away back to her library in chains, with his scream for help echoing through the corridors.

o

"Now then… do you people want a Spell-Card Battle?" Remilia grinned, and the crimson mist above them spread out even more, blocking out the sky around the mansion.

"Not right now – if I stay and fight with you who knows what she might do to him in the meantime. I'll get him back first, _then_ deal with you." Reimu responded, and then moved off in high speed into the mansion chasing after Patchouli.

"Wha- hey, get back here!" Remilia flew off after Reimu. Sounds of danmaku and things breaking can be heard from the direction they went.

Flandre and Marisa stood face-to-face with each other.

"Guess it's just us now huh." Flandre also smiled. "This should be fun."

Marisa laughed in a forced manner with a sweat drop showing on her head. She has a bad feeling about this…

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you; _do_ try not to die too early, 'kay?"

o

o

[End Chapter 9]


	11. Chapter 10

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy

Chapter 10

* * *

Reimu flew speedily across various corridors, with danmaku trying to get to her but many missed. Both sides exchanged barrage of bullets at each other but neither is doing serious damage.

(Urgh… even if she's not as fast as Aya, this is still a pain!) Reimu moaned.

"**Scattered Spirit:** _Fantasy Seal -Fader-_"

A bombardment of ofuda and orbs flew backwards, with the spheres ricocheting off the walls to make them even more unpredictable. Reimu hoped that this will be enough to at least stall the vampire chasing her for a while.

However, Remilia simply blew apart the incoming danmaku simply with a flap of her wings before continuing on. Her own scarlet eyes glowed even brighter than usual and a foreboding aura is pressing towards Reimu.

"Is it just me, or is everyone more powerful today?" Reimu asked while weaving in and out in the danmaku, while trying to remember the way to Patchouli's library.

"It took you this long to notice? You can thank that boy for this." Remilia grinned as she fired off a red spear-like beam attack.

"Huh?" Reimu inquired as she blasted the spear apart with an orb of energy. "What did he do?"

"Nothing really, though the very fact he's here in Gensōkyō is giving me an advantage." Remilia's face shows an ecstasy that Reimu haven't seen before. "As long as he's here, there's no way I can lose!

**Scarlet Sign:** _Scarlet Meister_!"

"What the hell are you on about?" Reimu shouted over the din of all the bullets flying at her, and trying to dodge one giant crimson sphere coming right at her.

"His mere presence is enough to give youkai power, born from the fear of the possibility to be erased beyond which not even hell or the Netherworld can save them. He holds a power that can destroy any supernatural things with only a single touch; a power that rival even that of the gods." Remilia laughed as she thought of the irony that the shrine maiden haven't picked up on this.

"Is that why you want to keep him? I thought this kind of power grab is something only those at the Moriya Shrine would do!"

"Of course that's not the reason – why I want to keep him is for a more base desire. His power makes me feel such a sensation you cannot possibly imagine it. This feeling is the sole purpose why I want him!" Remilia replied as she fired some energy arrows, homing into Reimu.

"You know what? I think you're crazy." Reimu remarked while she increased her speed and flew onward, making the arrows missing their mark.

"That boy said the same thing. I think it's probably time we stopped playing around got serious, right?"

(Wha-!) Reimu could barely show surprise on her face that this kind of ferocious attacks only counted as 'playing around', before Remilia flew in almost like Sakuya's teleportation and dealt a physical blow that smashed the shrine maiden through several walls.

o

"**Taboo:** _Lävatein_!"

A bright red lance shined, and many crimson bullets flew out accompanying it. Under the sky blocked by the scarlet mist, it makes seeing the attacks difficult, not to mention dodging them.

"**Love Sign**: _Master Spark_!"

Marisa's counterattack clashed with the vampire's, resulting in a sparkling flash.

The two chased each other under the red mist, where scenery is dyed as if blood has covered every inch of the mansion's grounds.

"Why the hell are you coming after me? ! Go chase after Reimu or something!" Marisa bellowed as she tries to keep an eye on Flandre as the small vampire turned herself into four persons.

"What fun would that be? Onee-sama is already fighting her, and there's no point having a two-on-one." Remilia replied as she showered down danmaku.

"**Magic Space**: _Asteroid Belt_!" Marisa blasted many stars towards all directions, since she reasoned if she can't keep track of which one is the clone and which isn't, she is just going to blast everything in sight.

The clones vanished from the onslaught of attacks, but the real Flandre flew through the gaps between the bullets as if mocking how easily it can be bypassed.

She flew above Marisa, narrowly missing the ordinary magician with a crimson cross while flying by. Marisa flew backwards as Flandre approached, since if she hadn't then she might have lost a few limbs.

"**Forbidden Barrage:** _Starbow Break_!"

Marisa flew close to the ground and dodging the bullets that makes craters in the ground all around her, with the dust starting to stain her white apron and blonde hair.

"**Light Blast:** _Shoot the Moon_!"

Marisa fired back many lasers upwards at the vampire flying over her, with the yellow stars cancelling out many of the barrage that rained down on her from above. With all the explosions the battlefield lighted up as bright as the midday sun, and Flandre unconsciously cringed back as her instincts as a vampire force her to move away.

Then, defying reason one of the lasers managed to pierce through the younger Scarlet sister, whose eyes opened wide in shock. Even Marisa was surprised; those lasers are more for restricting her opponent's movements than as a main weapon for attacking.

"Oh come on – you can't be seriously thinking that was it, right?"

"!" Marisa swiftly turned around and found Flandre flying right beside her without her noticing as the image above them faded – apparently the one above was just a clone Flandre made just then.

"You're no fun; I'll finish this now that I've had a good time out in the open sky. I'm more interested in getting my hands on that boy right now."

o

After a long time of being in chains, Kamijou Touma found himself in a vast library that seemed impossibly large. He tried to struggle but the chains are tightly bound onto him, and his right hand cannot reach the chains themselves.

"Quit struggling; I've made sure it's impossible for you to reach them with your right hand." Patchouli Knowledge said as she tidied up this one part of her domain, making the books fly up back to their shelves with a wave of her hand.

Secluded behind the many shelves, Patchouli set up some barriers that should prevent anyone from finding them – though she didn't think these would work that well with the boy's right hand interfering, along with the shrine maiden's instincts.

"What's with all these books anyway?" Touma asked as if out of curiosity. He thought if maybe he can get her guard down he might be able to do something to get out of this situation.

"These are all grimoires, written by yours truly." Patchouli answered proudly.

"Grimoires! ?" Touma exclaimed. From what he knows about grimoires they were terrible things filled with poisonous knowledge, magical formations that can last indefinitely and seeks to further expand itself – like a virus, if what Index and Stiyl told him is true.

"Oi oi, are you serious? With this many grimoires it's like you have several bunkers of nuclear missiles!" Looking at the shelves and shelves of books in this library which the ends cannot be seen, Touma's mind boggles at the thought of what this many grimoires can do. There has got to be more than the 103,000 stored inside Index's head in just this part of the library alone.

"Nuclear missiles? I've heard there's a hell raven that have this 'nuclear power', but I don't think my books are like that. They're just records of my work." Patchouli replied. "What, are the grimoires in the outside world different?"

"You could say that." Touma said. "If the grimoires I've came across are just normal books then it would've made my life a lot easier." He thought back to the incident with the 'Book of the Law', and how just about every magician in the world is after the 'Index Librorum Prohibitum'.

"Oh? Mind telling me about them?" Patchouli levitated a few armchairs over and sat him down on one of them, and placing further chains onto the already existing ones. She then sat down with a quill and some parchment, looking like she wants to take notes.

"Well, I don't really know much about them… how many books do you have here anyway?" Touma tried to change the topic. The last thing he wants is to get another magician to come after Index, as eventually anyone who's after grimoires will inevitably hear about her existence.

"I've lost count. Thousands of them at the very least, considering how long I've spent writing them."

"Thousands? What, are you several hundreds of years old or something?" Touma couldn't help but ask. Even though he's being taught by a teacher who looks like a little girl but is at least a university graduate, he still can't get used to the fact some women look a lot younger than they actually are.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for a lady's age?" Patchouli asked in an annoyed manner, before starting to cough.

"Hey, are you alright?" Touma asked. Even in this situation he still worries about other people's safety.

"Don't worry, it's just my health isn't the best after all that time staying indoors; often I'm too immersed in my books to go outside." Patchouli admitted. Then she suddenly bent over in pain.

"Gah!" Her outfit suddenly went to a colour like midnight blue before returning back to the usual purple. For a second there Touma thought he saw a flash of red in her eyes.

"Oh great, this can't be happening…" Patchouli mumbled as she slowly stood upright.

"What is?" Touma asked hesitantly. He's sharply reminded of how this is like when the ice fairy from before attacked; that same pair of crimson eyes which showed naught but bloodlust. Even though Remilia also had red eyes, her eyes didn't show that same bloodlust – well, at least not the 'blood' bit.

"Your right hand is overruling the response our minds give saying you're not harmful. This irrational fear is so strong that it makes us go berserk, filling us with power and pushing us to our limits where we could even break apart, all just to get rid of you." Patchouli sighed. "If this was one of my better days maybe I wouldn't be as affected by this unreasonable affliction.

I'm not as powerful as Remilia, or used to madness like Flandre, so soon I'll be taken over by this rage. Sorry, Kamijou Touma, but you can only accept this and die." Patchouli said with clenched teeth as she resisted the urge to cut open the boy in front of her. Only those with weak mental defences would succumb to this, but she's distracted by her own failing health as well to be able to focus solely on stopping the berserking rage. Patchouli briefly wonders if her explanation is really the reason, or is some other force behind this madness...

"Wait! Can't you just let me go?" Touma asked urgently as he thrashed around to no avail.

"Where to? Gensōkyō is a big place, and many other youkai would give you a much more painful death before sending you to the Netherworld." Though heaven in Gensōkyō is supposedly full, Patchouli doesn't really believe this boy in front of her has done things bad enough to be sent to hell, so that leaves only the Netherworld. "I'll at least make it painless. You deserve at least that much."

"Dammit, why is all the magicians I've ever met crazy? !" Touma conveniently skipped over the few exceptions in his mind. "Wait… so is that girl in black suffering from the same deal?"

"Marisa? No, she's human enough that this shouldn't affect her." Patchouli's eyes flashed red and back now and then, and her clothes have been steadily changing colour.

"Sorry, young man. I wished we could have met under other circumstances – we could have had many intriguing conversations."

Patchouli raised her hands and slowly transmuted a long needle out of the wooden armchair she sat on. "It'll all be over with one strike. You won't even feel it coming."

o

Without warning, a loud boom rang out from one of the ends of her library. Through the smoke a shrine maiden got thrown out, followed by a scarlet blur that chased after her.

In addition, a part of the ceiling caved in with a explosion, and Marisa fell down clutching her broom desperately and barely managed to dodge the rain of attacks that followed her. Closing in behind her is the vampire with the many-coloured wings and a satisfied grin from being able to fly so freely.

"!" Both the shrine maiden and the black magician saw Patchouli immediately, as in her distracted state Patchouli didn't notice her own wards have fallen apart.

"**Dream Sign:** _Evil Sealing Circle_!"  
"**Love Sign**_**:**__ Non-Directional Laser_!"

Danmaku exploded out from both girls, heading towards the vampires heading in for the final blow.

"What the hell? Where are you aiming at anyway?" Remilia scoffed at what she saw as pitiful aiming on Reimu's part, as there are many holes in the line of fire. Flandre expressed the same thought with a smirk towards Marisa.

Patchouli, on the other hand, looked up swiftly just in time to see paper charms and stars raining down on her and Kamijou Touma. The Scarlet sisters moments later realised their opponents shot bullets out on purpose in such a way to make it seemed like their target was still the vampires when in actuality it was meant to take down Patchouli Knowledge.

That part of the library exploded, with more than a few shelves caught on fire to give the place an eerie, flickering glow.

"Hah, hah… I swear, I'm seriously going to die from something like that one of these days!" Touma said as he crawled out from under a pile of books and held his head with his right hand. Then he realised he can move freely again now that his chains have been blasted off, though the same can be said for large patches of his current clothes as well.

Patchouli, however, took more damage than Touma did. Her eyes were replaced by whirling spirals spinning around and only her head was visible, poking out upside-down from under her pile of grimoires that she's buried under.

"Quick! Hold on to my hand!" A voice called out above him.

As Touma looked up he saw Marisa sped down towards him and reaching her hands out, with Reimu setting up square barriers of some kind that deflected all attacks coming for them. Touma held out his left hand and awkwardly clasped the magician's, before getting pulled off the ground with such his force it felt his shoulder is going to pop out.

"Damn it, can't you be a bit gentler?" Touma winced.

"Save your complaining for later, we have two annoyed vampires on our tail!" Marisa spat back.

Reimu's barrier broke from the sheer amount of firepower that was directed at it, so Reimu decided it's time to retreat before they get into a bigger mess.

(Wow, this has got to be the flashiest robbery Marisa has ever done.) Reimu thought. She didn't really care that she herself could be called a accomplice.

As Reimu flew rapidly away from the bursts of bullets, she saw Marisa's broomstick started to wobble unnaturally.

"Hey, what's going on-?" Marisa said in a panicked manner.

"Oh Cr-! is your broom running on magic?" Touma gulped.

"What isn't running on magic in Gensōkyō? !" Marisa yelled back.

"Long story short, magic don't work well with me nearby, so we're gonna crash!"

With a resounding boom Marisa and Touma crash landed onto the ground, with books fluttering around their landing place. As they were falling speedily towards the ground Touma grabbed Marisa and held her close as they smashed into the ground, shielding her from the worst of the bruising.

"Are you two alright? !" Reimu shouted as she tried to hold off the Scarlet sisters as the vampires caught up; she's being forced back as she thought, since going against two of them at once was nearly impossible to begin with, and now they even have a power boost due to that boy.

"Ow…" Marisa winced. She was mostly fine since Touma held on to her tightly. Though being embraced like this made Marisa blush for some reason - she really can't remember the last time someone else did this to her, not after retreating into the Forest of Magic.

"Are you alright?" Touma echoed Reimu's earlier question, even as he gasped from the pain.

"I'm fine… though you can let me go now." Marisa said and then pushed him off roughly, with the blush camouflaging into the firelight reflecting off their face.

In a louder voice, "This idiot shielded me as we landed, so I'm fine." Marisa shouted back to Reimu. "My broom can't take the both of us though, we're stuck!"

"Give it up already, you can't possibly get out of here as you are right now!" Remilia said as she brought down a massive crimson cross made from her aura. Reimu dodged it but was grabbed by Flandre anticipating her movements, and then got thrown down towards the ground after being spinned around by Flandre a few times.

"Ah…!" Reimu smashed onto a bookshelf near where Touma is, and fell down limply.

"Hakurei-san!" Touma yelled out, and then winced from his own bruises.

"I'm fine…" Reimu said as she got back up shakily.

"Feel like reconsidering yet, Kamijou Touma?" Remilia laughed. "We'll let them go if you decide to stay."

"No deal, Remilia!" Reimu pointed her rod with paper charms at the vampires floating above. "It's a matter of principle that shrine maidens don't yield to youkai, not to mention letting someone sacrifice themselves just to ensure our own skin!"

"I'm with her. No damn way I'm just gonna forfeit." Marisa said stubbornly as she picked up her hat, dusted it and shoved it back onto her head. She then brought out her mini-hakkero and turned it up to full power.

"Wait, you two!" Touma also got up and tried to walk to where they are.

"Stay out of this, we'll take care of it; we're professionals." Reimu replied without taking her eyes off Remilia.

"Screw your professionalism! I'm not going to just sit back and watch people that try to protect me getting hurt!" Touma shot back.

"Are you insulting me? ! I'd be the laughing stock of Gensōkyō if I let a victim of a youkai attack get hurt even more!" Reimu replied angrily, finally turning around to stare at Touma.

"I'm not going to just agree to their terms, you baka. I've got something else in mind." Touma then looked up at Remilia, ignoring Reimu's indignant shouts.

"How about this; 3-on-3 spell card battle, if we win two out of three duels we get to go free without any more problems from you people here."

"And if WE win two out of three, you're staying with us for eternity?" Remilia asked with a grin.

"Willingly." Touma replied without hesitation.

Reimu walked up to Touma and pinched the boy's cheeks. _Hard_.

"Hey, ow!" Touma tried to get free, but the shrine maiden's grip is harder than steel.

"WHAT are you thinking!" Reimu pulled Touma face down slightly so the two see eye to eye. "You can't even use spell cards right? How can you hope to win? !"

"If I can last against Dragon until the time limit is reached, I can last against vampires." Touma said as he tried to pull off Reimu's grip. "Or are you telling me that these two are even stronger than the 'Highest God of Gensōkyō'?"

"Wha… you defeated Dragon?" Reimu stared wide-eyed at Touma and let her hand go.

"Barely. Also, even if I lose, I'm sure the two of you can win your matches." Touma looked at Reimu with unwavering trust. "I believe in you two to get me out of this, but I don't want to just sit and wait for that to happen. If you're going to help me then that makes you a fellow comrade-in-arms - and comrades help one another in getting each other out of trouble.

If we're on the same side then trust me as I trust you."

"…" Reimu went speechless. Come to think of it, this is probably the first time she had something like this said to her.

"Enough chitchat; Sakuya." Remilia snapped her fingers and the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion appeared out of nowhere.

"Sakuya will be your opponent, Kamijou Touma. I'll take on the shrine maiden and Flandre can have Marisa."

"Wha- Aren't that other girl going to be my opponent? !" Touma gulped, seeing the physically palpable menacing aura that Sakuya is giving off as the maid looked towards him.

"You mean Patchouli? She's out cold thanks to those two behind you, so Sakuya will take you on. Besides, since she can actually touch you without fear of being erased I'd say she's the best person on my side for this role."

"…" Touma was hoping he'd end up fighting a supernatural opponent that can't touch him, and who'd be too berserk to think straight due to his Imagine Breaker so would rely only on strength and not tactics. Guess that won't be happening, considering how instead of going berserk Sakuya calmed down to be coldly calculating on how she will deal pain for his earlier remark.

With a few flaps of her wings Remilia cleared all the book shelves in the area away with a powerful gust, and put out the fire that's burning on a few of the shelves. The library was dimly lit from the hole in the roof where sunlight shone down, barely enough for human eyes to make things out now that the fire has been put out. Though when the danmaku starts to fly the place will be lit up brightly, Touma thought.

"Number of spell cards allowed: unlimited. Attacks outside called spells: allowed. Physical attacks: allowed, as long it doesn't involve using knives to cut or stab. Basically, anything goes as long as it's not a fatal attack or a low blow, within the time limit of this battle of five minutes. To make things fair, since you can't use spell cards all you have to do is stay conscious all the way through." Remilia smiled as she dictated the terms for Touma and Sakuya's battle. Reimu and Marisa looked worriedly at Touma, who's stumbling as he walks towards the maid that floated down towards him.

"_Do_ try to last long enough for Sakuya to relieve her stress, Touma-kun. I've got more things planned for you in the days to come than you can possibly hope for, and I'd like it if you both put today's mishaps behind you." Remilia grinned, and Flandre is almost salivating at the coming battles.

At the signal of the duel beginning the first thing Sakuya did was to teleport in and gave a uppercut right in the chin for Touma, sending him flying up into the air; she obeyed the order to not use the knives to injure Touma, and using the knives in a spell would probably useless against the boy's right hand anyway.

Not to mention it's intensely satisfying to be able to feel her own fist landing onto the person that exposed her secret. As Touma counterattacked Sakuya tried to stop time, but found at this close distance with his glove off her ability isn't working quite well, as even the earlier uppercut wasn't as effective as it could have been since her teleport faltered slightly. With a blow to her side, Sakuya increased the distance between them before using her powers to go behind him and charge in from behind. Touma on the other hand isn't too surprised at her ability to seemingly teleport, as he has fought ability-users before. He ended up blocking a kick to his torso but then a second kick rolled out towards his face; it seems Sakuya has picked up a few physical moves from Meiling, from how she floated up and then blew past Touma's defences.

Their savage brawl continues under the sight of various other girls, mesmerized at the exchange of moves not normally seen in a land where bullets rather than fists settle disputes.

O

O

[End Chapter 10]


	12. Chapter 11

Collapse of Eastern Fantasy

Chapter 11

* * *

(_Finally, we've got out of that place._) Kamijou Touma sighed inwardly.

These three have barely managed to escape, after winning two out of three battles against the Scarlet sisters and their maid. Underneath his school uniform that was fixed to the point it seemed like it is new, bandages covered yet more parts of his body; Sakuya gave him even more bruising than before during their battle, and he was barely conscious when the five minutes was up.

In the end, Touma managed to stay conscious for five minutes, and Reimu beat Remilia somehow; with the two victories they were grudgingly allowed to leave unharmed.

(_Then again, given the choice, that was at least preferable than getting bitten by Index._) Touma tried to think on the bright side. No physical punishment could be more horrifying than having that nun in white baring her teeth and chomping down on him; a brawl where he gets pounded is nothing in comparison. Even with his own skills in street fighting, it looks like that maid has been practicing with someone that does real martial arts.

On the other hand, the other two girls with him were arguing for some reason.

"Damn it, you two, I lost because I was distracted by the two of you flirting around while I was facing Flandre back there!" Marisa said, annoyed. "What kind of people flirts around when someone else is fighting for your sake?"

"We weren't flirting around!" Reimu replied hotly.

"You expect me to believe that? ! You basically went up and threw yourself on him!" Marisa was reminded when Reimu had her arms around Touma and protectively embraced him – disregarding the battle against Flandre going on, nonetheless.

"WHAT? ! That's rubbish! I only went to see if he's alright when he collapsed on me! Go blame Sakuya for that happening!" After Touma's turn, he ended up falling on top of Reimu as she tried to hold him up – and Marisa was blasted right in the face since she was distracted by the antics on the sidelines, leaving Reimu to shoulder the task of getting them out of there and defeating Remilia.

"Erm… Hakurei-san?" Touma didn't want to interrupt the two's conversation, for fear they might direct their anger at him instead. Still, he has some questions to ask.

"What is it?" Reimu replied stiffly.

"How long until we get to this Hakurei Shrine? It's a bit embarrassing in this position."

Touma was being cradled in Reimu's arms as they flew across the land. Marisa's broom can't handle the weight of two people, so that only leaves Reimu's ability to getting Touma airborne. This was after Reimu complained it'll take them forever to get anywhere just by walking, and then picked up Touma as he (and Marisa) protested. Touma's not afraid of heights or anything, but being in this position is practically just begging destiny to throw some bad luck his way.

"I agree with him; for a shrine maiden you'd think she would know better than just go up and embrace a guy like that – even if she can't stand to be apart from him in the short time that they've met." Marisa commented snidely.

"It's not like _you_ can handle the task of getting him flying." Reimu retorted, with her face bright red – whether from rage at being the target of jokes like these, or is thoroughly embarrassed by this situation, Touma can't tell.

"Why are you called a 'shrine maiden' anyway? You don't look that much like one." Touma asked curiously. Sure, Reimu have the detached sleeves and the paper charms, but her other clothing looked more like a western style dress more than traditional shrine maiden dress.

"And what do _you_ know about shrine maidens?" Reimu asked, her temper steadily rising.

"Well…" He was going to bring up Himegami Aisa's 'casual' clothing, but then thought of the fact he never asked whether Himegami is really a shrine maiden or she just likes to cosplay as one. Even so, her clothing looks much more authentic than the ones the girl that's currently carrying him is wearing.

"Ayayayaya~ what do we have here?" A voice called out to them from above.

Looking up, they saw a silhouette soaring down towards them. As it got closer more details can be made out; it's a girl wearing a white blouse with brown leaf-print sides, a black short skirt with brown leaf-print portions. Her semi-long black hair is flowing behind her as she descends, which are the same colour as her wings. She also holds a hauchiwa fan along with notebook, and a camera is hanging from her neck.

"As Gensōkyō is in turmoil in the aftermath of Dragon's reappearance, what does the esteemed shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine do? She's holding a boy in her arms tightly, and fighting over him with Kirisame Marisa? My my, I thought Shrine Maidens have oaths against this kind of things?" Aya Shameimaru smirked as she took a few photos of the situation in front of her.

"Look, it's not like that. This person happens to be the cause of all the commotion, and I'm bringing him back to the shrine so I can get some answers on just what happened." Reimu hastily answered, though she doesn't think the 'reporter' in front of her would just leave it at that.

"Then why did you choose to bring him back to the shrine, instead of just beat the hell out of the offender like you always do?" Aya's smirk grew even wider. "I came out looking for a story, and never in my wildest dreams had I thought I'd find something like 'romance' between my subjects of interest. A love triangle, now THAT I can write about…"

The tengu cackled as she flew off without giving the shrine maiden any more chances to reply, and the lasers Marisa fired off didn't even come close to graze her.

"…" Reimu now have visible cross popping veins on her head, and Touma can feel the girl trembling in anger.

"Do I even want to know who that person is?" Touma groaned. Troublesome things just come one after another right now – not even that last time at the end of the summer holidays with the Aztec Magician, Yamisaka Ouma and Sherry Cromwell was this hectic.

"Shameimaru Aya, the nosiest reporter in Gensōkyō, and the owner of a newspaper that's filled with nothing except rumours." Reimu said, with her face still red.

Another character with red eyes, Touma thought as he looked towards the direction Aya flew off. He's starting to think every character like that is bad news automatically.

o

o

Remilia helped herself to some tea while she pondered on her next moves. After a while, she summoned Sakuya and told her to prepare for an outing after fixing up the mansion.

"But my lady, I thought we agreed to let them go after that last battle?" Sakuya enquired. The agreement on the spell card battles is absolute – and not even her mistress is insane enough to ignore those laws, unless she wants to fight the whole of Gensōkyō for breaking those laws.

"Yes, we agreed to let them leave unharmed; but we didn't say anything about not going after them after they leave." Remilia smiled.

"Finish up the repairs to the mansion, then take the rest of the day off – as soon as night comes we set out to retake Kamijou Touma. He _will_ be mine."

o

o

Ran Yakumo reached the Hakurei Shrine and found Kamijou Touma has not arrived. She went to look for the shrine maiden here, but found she was not home either. As she was looking around, she found the other 'resident' of the Hakurei Shrine drinking sake, even in the middle of the day.

The other person is a 'oni', one that came up to the surface a while back. She has brown eyes and knee-length ginger hair done up in a ponytail. What is distinctive to her appearance is that she has two long straight horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She also wears a tattered pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories.

"Hello, Ibuki Suika." Ran made a small bow at the small oni.

"Hi there, Ran." Suika smiled lopsidedly, being not quite sober.

"Do you know where Hakurei Reimu is?"

"She went off earlier to investigate the current incident; I decided to stay here to keep a look out."

"I see; then no one else has come here as well?"

"None whatsoever." Suika took another swig at her gourd.

Ran thought for a while, and then decided to stay here and keep Suika company and wait for Reimu to return together - she has to stay here in order to wait for the Fantasy Killer to arrive anyway. But she was interrupted by the oni:

"So, are the 'preparations' going well?"

"… There have been minor problems, but it's everything is proceeding nicely. Things should reach their conclusion as planned by tonight." Ran replied quietly.

"Hmm…" Suika smiled contently. "I better head off then, since I also have a part to play."

The small oni got up unsteadily and stretched. "It's been a while since something like Yukari have suggested has happened. If my friends underground don't get involved in the upcoming 'festival' they'll surely be mad at me. After all, this promises to be the most fun thing we'll be having for years to come.

_Tonight, we shall dine in hell_." Suika grinned in such a way that's both joyful yet terrifying to behold at the same time.

o

o

Etzali called Tsuchimikado Motoharu to tell him of the orders Academy City have sent them.

"As soon as you find the location of the enemy's headquarters, notify us, then take the others with you and retreat at once." Etzali warned Tsuchimikado.

"… So I guess GROUP have been sent to do what we normally do?" Tsuchimikado asked in a heavy voice.

"That's right. We go in, retrieve Imagine Breaker, and kill everyone else." Etzali said without any emotion. "If you don't want to die in the crossfire, leave the place at once. Get the others from the Anglican Church out of there as well."

"The Science Side isn't supposed to mess with the events of the Magic Side, and vice versa… though guess this rule is no longer in effect now, what with Acqua of the Back attacking a few days ago and Academy City teamed up with Necessarius." Tsuchimikado muttered. It's not as if he completely has no idea what Aleister is planning, but to be risking now of all times to worsen relationships with the Magic Side, even to its own allies…

"Aleister is considering launching a localized 'Artificial Heaven' to try and find Imagine Breaker." Etzali continued. With the massive amount of AIM Field projected, no magical defences or camouflage would be enough to hide Imagine Breaker from Academy City.

"You have got to be kidding me… is the opponents we're facing now really worth the trouble of using something on that scale?" Tsuchimikado replied.

"Imagine Breaker is crucial to Aleister's plans. He's willing to do whatever it takes to retrieve it. We have no information on who, or what took Kamijou Touma, or what they are capable. But if this is someone on the level of God's Right Seat pulling the strings, we'd be in serious trouble. Why are _we _the ones to be sent to handle this, I have no idea though." Etzali paused to make sure Accelerator and Musujime aren't around to hear this conversation.

"That should be obvious – we're expendable, every last one of us. Even if we get wiped out along with whoever is responsible for this entire mess when Artificial Heaven is activated, there would be no major problems." Tsuchimikado laughed dryly, reflecting on the truth of that statement.

"Are you serious? I can understand us and Musujime being the case, but Accelerator as well? He's one of the pieces needed for Artificial Heaven to work, right?" Etzali recalls the black wings Accelerator currently possess - it is obvious that he and the SISTERs clones are involved in that project, from what Tsuchimikado told him - though neither he nor Tsuchimikado knows any more to the point where they would be ordered to be eliminated; which is both a blessing and a curse if they want to get out of their current situation.

"Did you forget about Kakine Teitoku? If one 'Spare Plan' can be made, why can't another one? In the end, even Accelerator is but a pawn for Aleister – one that takes a lot of effort to recreate, but not impossible to." Tsuchimikado responded. "Imagine Breaker, however, is probably the one thing thing that absolutely cannot be replaced in Aleister's plans. None of the risks of losing Kamijou Touma from previous incidents comes close to the current situation."

The risks before of letting Touma fight magicians are meticulously calculated, enough to push Imagine Breaker to 'grow' but not enough to risk it being destroyed. Though how would a ability like that 'grow' is something Tsuchimikado have no clue about; for something beyond the understanding of Magic and Science, possibly only those that stand at the pinnacle of these fields can even grasp what the truth of Imagine Breaker is.

"Guess all we can do now is believe in Kami-yan to solve all this before everything around him is dragged into the depths of hell." Tsuchimikado sighed. Etzali said nothing in response as he terminated the connection on his phone.

o

o

As Touma, Reimu and Marisa soar through the sky on their way to the Hakurei Shrine, they were being assaulted by a large amount of fairies who bombarded them on their travel. Though these are not as berserk as the ones Touma had to deal with near the shores of Misty Lake, since Touma have the glove Eirin gave him on Imagine Breaker this time.

"Che, why is it every time an incident happens we get surrounded by fairies that just don't learn to stay away?" Marisa says annoyed as she bombs a path through and takes down many of their pursuers. "These pests are starting to get on my nerves."

"They are fairies, which aren't known for their intelligence after all…" Reimu says as she swerves to dodge a bullet that came too close for comfort. Due to her holding onto Touma she can't really fire back at the ones shooting at them.

"And thanks to this guy it appears they're just slightly harder than what we would normally find them; it's like we're fighting at an extra boss' place already…" Marisa complained as she hung onto her broom with just her hands and then kicked a suicidal fairy away as it charged at them, without bothering to blast it to pieces. Touma wonders how she can even pull off that kind of movement while on a broom as she swung herself back onto the broom.

"Stop showing off already." Reimu said in an irritated manner.

"What? I need to conserve my magical energy since I've shot off so many bullets." Marisa said innocently.

"You know full well that doesn't matter – we have limits to the number of bombs but not how many bullets we actually have…" Reimu said between clenched teeth. To her, it's as if Marisa is deliberately doing those moves to impress the newcomer.

"Stop it already, you two." Touma sighed. He's starting to think maybe it would have been a better choice to run all the way there by himself, even if under constant fire from magical ctizens of this world, compared to listening to these girls bicker.

"Fine. We've made it to the Shrine now, anyway." Reimu said as she sped downwards and landed safely, and then roughly dropped Touma down onto the ground. As Touma winced as the bruises start to hurt again, he saw Reimu starting to chant a mantra against the sky that's practically blacked out by the number of fairies flying towards them, and a barrier surrounding the mountain they are on pushed most of the attackers back. As the fairies struggled to get through and tackling the barrier head on, Reimu finished her chanting and flourished her gohei. The barrier shattered along with the multitude of enemies that was chasing after them, leaving none behind.

Reimu, with a smile on her face, then turned back towards to Touma and held a hand to him to try and lift him back up, with the sparkling remains of the barrier and fairies as the backdrop.

"… And you called _me_ 'showing off'…" Marisa muttered.

"There's a passive barrier around this shrine that prevents unwanted visitors coming in, so we should be safe." Reimu told Touma as he got up, ignoring Marisa's comment.

"Yeah, but that barrier doesn't seem to work on anything stronger than a fairy, so if a horde like that come again you might as well start praying." Marisa made another remark.

Before Reimu can retort, another voice called out to them from the shrine building: "Kamijou Touma, I assume?"

As the three of them turned to the old shrine building they saw a woman in blue robes and have nine tails coming towards them. Both Reimu and Marisa recognised instantly who this person is.

"Yakumo Ran. So Yukari really is behind all this." Reimu scowled.

"Thank you for your help in getting him here, Hakurei-san." Ran didn't deny that her mistress is involved with this current incident. "But I'll be taking him now. We are behind schedule as it is."

"Wait right there." Reimu and Marisa stepped forward, readying danmaku and directing it at Ran.

"You better explain everything to us if you want to leave in one piece." Marisa stated.

"And what makes you think we'd just allow a youkai to take a human like that?" Reimu added.

"Because that boy behind you will come willingly with me?" Ran tilted her head. "Last I checked, you don't really have the obligation to stop humans who goes with youkai by their free choice."

"'Free Choice'? Heh, you're making it sound like youkai don't fool people into wanting to be captured with their honeyed words and then devour the victims." Reimu said with narrowed eyes.

"So you are really with that woman named Yukari?" Touma cuts in to the conversation, ignoring the pointed looks Marisa and Reimu gave him.

"That is correct. I am Yakumo Ran, Yakumo Yukari's familiar." Ran replied.

"How do I know you aren't lying about that?" Touma asked suspiciously.

"Ask the two girls with you. They know who I am."

"…" Touma looked at Reimu and Marisa, who grudgingly admitted that Ran is indeed with Yukari.

"Alright. So how is Itsuwa?" Touma decided to ask about the most important thing right now.

"She's safe, I can guarantee you that. Come with me and I'll bring you to her." Ran told him.

Touma nodded. Not like he has a choice but to believe in her – but also that he doesn't think she's lying. From what Touma can see in Ran's eyes, there's a mischievous spark to it, and behind the seriousness she shows on the exterior there's a playful nature that is suppressed in her duty to serve her mistress. And in all that there's no trace of deceit in what the nine-tailed fox is telling him – at least that is what he believes.

As Touma took a step forward he found his arms being caught on both side by the magician and the shrine maiden.

"Stop. Are you really going to trust a youkai?" Reimu asked him.

"What about it?" Touma asked them back.

"… Are you really that stupid, or do you have a death-wish?" Marisa asked. "Don't tell me you've forgot about the Scarlet sisters already."

"Either way, I have to go. This is something I have to do." Touma said as he looked at the girls around him. Ran isn't making a move and the two that grabbed his arms doesn't look like they will let go willingly anytime soon.

"Why?" Both Reimu and Marisa asked.

"… I can't tell you." Touma decided not to bring up the hostage situation, as he doesn't want to get these two involved any further if he can just solve this by himself. Knowing these two, they would just charge in, and blast everything until they get results. Not to mention he doesn't even know where they are keeping Itsuwa right now.

"Gensōkyō is a small place; if you're looking for something sooner or later we would get there eventually, even without a guide." Reimu told him, seeing that he's worried about someone, somewhere in Gensōkyō.

"Not before my time here is up." Touma replied. He shook off the girls' grip on him and walked towards Ran.

"Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, you asked us to trust you; but in the end you can't trust us?" Marisa said quietly.

Touma stopped in his tracks. "I'd trust you with my own life, but not with someone else's; not when they don't have a say in this. Thank you, both of you has been a great help back there."

"Wait - " Before Reimu can say any further, they heard another voice from behind the shrine.

o

"Seriously, Yuyuko-sama; I thought you know where the Youkai of Boundary lives? All we've been doing is flying along the Hakurei Barrier all this time."

"What? I don't know where Yukarin's home is, that's why I'm looking for it."

"Huh? ! But I thought you have been friends with Yukamo Yukari for a long time?"

"Well, we've mostly met up at the Netherworld over the years – she's never invited me to her home even though she comes to ours from time to time. I have no clue to where Yukarin could be."

"…"

Two figures flew out from behind the shrine, then saw a standoff between the resident shrine maiden plus her magician friend with Yukari's familiar. Recognising the nine-tailed fox, the two of them flew down towards the group.

"Hello there, Ran." Yuyuko Saigyouji said with a smile. "I was just looking for where your mistress is. Can you take me to her?"

"I'm most sorry; Yukari-sama is currently busy with something else right now." Ran apologised. "After everything is over I shall ask her to visit you - "

"I'm afraid I won't take 'no' for an answer." Yuyuko kept smiling, but now there's a deathly chill that made Touma shiver. A chill that's unlike the kind Cirno gave off, a freezing feeling that stabs at the soul rather than the body.

"Hmm? And who might you be?" Yuyuko directed her attention to Kamijou Touma for a moment. "Ah… I see… so _you_ are what have been causing all this trouble in Gensōkyō.

Ran, tell Yukari that either she comes and meet me, or I make this boy a permanent guest at the Netherworld." Yuyuko delivered the ultimatum without changing expression. "Surely that would be troublesome for her, no?"

"… Very well, I'll let you talk to her right away." Ran brought out a cellphone and started to dial a sequence into it.

"You people have cellphones here?" Touma asked disbelievingly, and ignoring the not-so-subtle death threat. From when they were flying to the shrine he saw a village that looked like Japan from several hundred of years ago, and from the look of the shrine in front of him it doesn't look like this place have ever heard of electricity or running water.

"What, you mean that lump of what's called 'plastic'? We get things like those coming through the Border now and then, but apparently the Yakumos are the only ones that actually know how to use those things in Gensōkyō." Reimu replied.

"Kourin got a stash of these things at his shop too – they're more useful as paperweight than some kind of communication device." Marisa said airily.

"Yukari-sama, Yuyuko-sama wants to talk with you." Seeing as they are the only ones who could call each other using phones in Gensōkyō, Ran skipped the greetings and went straight to the point. After a while listening to her mistress Ran nodded and handed the phone over to the caretaker of the Netherworld.

"Let's see… ah, so this is how you use it… Hi there, Yukari-chan. I'm very put off with you, you know. You invited me to invade the moon once, but now when there's something even more impressive going on you leave me in the dark?" Yuyuko said into the phone with a pout on her face, but everyone present could see she's not really serious about her complaints.

After listening for a time, Yuyuko continued "Is that so? Fine, but you better give me a full explanation when this is all over."

After handing the phone back to Ran, Yuyuko started to float away, and gestured for Youmu to follow. Without warning, Ran's fox tails swept out from behind her, increasing in size, and entangled around Kamijou Touma.

"Wha-"  
"!"

Touma was only able to show a look of surprise before engulfed under the fur. Reimu and Marisa quickly attempted to attack the nine-tailed fox, but danmaku started to rain down on them from above. As Reimu looked up she found Yuyuko have brought out her large fan behind her and is pinning both her and Marisa down with a rain of attacks while Ran is escaping into the sky with the boy they brought to the shrine.

"Yuyuko!" Reimu shouted while launching ofudas that homed into the attacker and dodging the incoming bullets, and next to her Marisa does the same while firing back. "What's the meaning of this? !"

"What do you think? We're taking him with us." Yuyuko laughed while putting a hand onto her cheek, as Youmu cuts down the incoming projectiles to protect her mistress. "Sorry about this, but you're going to stay here for a while." She pointed towards the shrine.

"!" Both Marisa and Reimu looked back to see the shrine has somehow started to burn intensely, with black smoke rising up high.

"We'll see you later, Hakurei Reimu." Yuyuko closed her fan and retreated, leaving the Shrine Maiden of Paradise and the Ordinary Magician furiously to try and put out the fire. Touma, with his face not totally covered by the tails, looked on in shock as he saw the smoke from the sky.

o

Ran turned her tails around so that Touma is facing her. In response to his glare, Ran replied "I've managed to take you away to deal with your problem without getting those two involved – isn't this what you wanted?"

"…" Touma couldn't answer back to that. "Did you really have to burn the place up though?" He asked grudgingly.

"Don't worry about that – it did less damage than it seems to." Ran smiled thinly as the two of them flew across the land, with two ghosts following behind.

o

"… What the _HELL_ is this? !" Reimu screeched out.

After frantically getting water from the pond at the back and splashing it onto the shrine to no apparent effect, the fire suddenly vanished as if it was never there, and the shrine unharmed. Only then Reimu realised she's been fooled by nothing more than an illusion – something that normally wouldn't happen, but she panicked when she saw the shrine being damaged.

"That _bitch_! When I get my hands on her I'll personally make sure she suffers for this!" Reimu clenched her teeth, and felt more angry than embarrassed that as a shrine maiden she was fooled by a youkai.

"Are you talking about Ran or Yukari?" Marisa asked next to her, having stayed to help put the 'fire' out.

"Both of them!" Reimu roared out as she blasted off into the sky, speeding towards the ones responsible as her instincts points her to where the 'Fantasy Killer' is, a void in this world that is empty compared to its surroundings as every trace of magic is flowing away from it. Her fury is of such that even when the multitude of fairies that revived themselves returned to try and force the barrier again they scattered as the shrine maiden blew past, with the air rippling around her.

Marisa also flew off, trying to catch up but knows it's not likely. When Reimu gets serious her speed and power isn't that easily matched, not even by youkai.

(_Still…_) Marisa thought with a smile. (_She's just so damn __cute__ when she's pissed off_.)

o

o

[End Chapter 11]

* * *

Due to Real Life issues, the updates won't be coming weekly as they have been since I won't have as much time as before to work on this fic. Rest assured though I haven't abandoned this project and the updates will still come, just more slowly from now on.


	13. Chapter 12

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ran Yakumo held Kamijou Touma in her tails as she flew up high, followed by Yuyuko Saigyouji and Youmu Konpaku. Touma looked down at the fertile lands and further away from them, the various mountains here and there.

"… So this is Gensōkyō, huh…" Touma said softly.

"What's wrong?" Yuyuko flew in closer and asked him.

"It's nothing. Just that I thought for a place called the 'Land of Fantasy' it doesn't look that… 'fantastical'." Touma said.

"Or so it appears as a whole when we're looking at it broadly; when you get down to the finer details you'll be amazed at you can find here and there." Yuyuko replied, thinking of the Saigyou Ayakashi over at the Netherworld. "But that's not what you're really thinking about, is it?"

"… You're right about that." Touma answered. He thought about how his right hand, Imagine Breaker, affect creatures like that ice fairy and Remilia Scarlet.

And how his very existence in this world endangers not just them, but this land itself.

("_Without regards to good or evil, my right hand will destroy any fantasy that comes into contact with it..."_) Touma remembered what he once said to Kazakiri Hyouka. (_Would that happen here?_)

Further thoughts were cut off by a loud grumbling from his stomach. As he looked embarrassed Ran spoke up, "Did you not have any nourishment recently?"

"Not really…" And the various fights with the residents of Gensōkyō earlier don't make the current situation any better either.

"Here." Ran took out some onigiri from a pack and handed it to Touma, while loosening up her tails so he can actually use his hands and eat. It is unlikely Touma would struggle to try and escape, as he himself cannot fly and he doesn't know where to go to find Itsuwa. The fact that it's a long way down to the ground also tends to stop people struggling needlessly too.

"Oh, you might want to be careful with that." Yuyuko said offhandedly as Touma bit down onto the food. "The Yakumo family are said to organise trips to the outside world at times for youkai to hunt for humans – since to some youkai humans are considered a delicacy."

"!" Touma choked on the mouthful he bit down, and looked in horror at Ran.

"Don't worry; I'm not as devious as to give a human food like that. And Yukari-sama tend not dine on human flesh either." Ran said calmly. It's 'other' parts of a human that Yukari prefers to dine on, such as their minds. Whether that's better or worse is really up for debate.

"But you people hunt humans?" Touma asked urgently after swallowing. He sincerely hoped he didn't just committed cannibalism.

"It's no different to how predators need hunt for prey, since youkai originally feeds on humans." Ran replied with indifference. "Besides, we don't take anyone away if that would bring attention to this world – only those who would not be missed, such as the foolish ones that is about to commit suicide, are taken by us."

"Still-"

"I suggest you finish eating the food while you can. Knowing your influence on this world it would not be surprising that some other force would come by and start attacking us - not to mention the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine is likely to chase after us." Ran cuts off Touma's words before he could say anything.

Almost as if on cue, ofuda started to rain down upon them from above. Ran dodged the attacks nonchalantly, and Yuyuko was protected by Youmu as her swords cut away the projectiles. Touma hastily gobbled down the onigiri as fast as he can, thinking he's hit a new low if he can't even eat leisurely – even when feeding Index he was at least allowed enough time to finish eating (assuming there was enough food present and Index does not steal his portion). As they continued to fly between the bullets at high speed, a black miasma cloud swept down and surrounded the immediate area, making it seem like they are in the eye of a storm made of physical darkness. The barrage stopped momentarily, and three figures came floating down from above them.

"Eh… So another group has already captured the intruder, huh?" Said the shortest member of the three. She looked no older than a child, but what jumped out the most to Touma was the frog-shaped hat she has – for some bizarre reason he thought that's something that Misaka Mikoto would probably like that hat a lot.

The tallest member of the three, a women with blue hair and dressed in red and black clothing, replied to her, "Why am I not surprised? I should have guessed we aren't the only ones that might take an interest in this current event."

The third member looked at Touma with interest; she looks to be around Touma's age, or maybe a bit younger. She is dressed in something that looked more like shrine maiden's clothing that what Reimu Hakurei had, though in blue and white instead of red.

"… May I ask what business do the goddesses of the Moriya Shrine have with us?" Ran said politely, though Touma can feel she's not happy with this development.

"It's not so much with you, but the boy you have with you." The woman with blue hair replied.

"I'd guess so… but what do you seek this human for?" Ran asked while looking for ways to escape the encirclement they are now trapped in. At this rate, the ones from the Hakurei Shrine will catch up.

Without giving a verbal response, the blue-haired woman shot a vortex of energy directed at Touma, who then instantly removed his glove and cancelled the incoming attack into shreds, as the loud sound of glass cracking rang out. With his glove removed Ran tensed up and her fur started to stand up straight from being in close vicinity to his right hand. It took most of her willpower not to snarl and instinctively throw the boy she's carrying flying down into the ground.

"I see… the power to negate any fantasy? It's understandable that Dragon was forced to concede in a Spell Card Battle then." Kanako nodded. "Hand him over to us."

"I refuse. Now get out of our way, we don't have time for this right now." Ran hissed, momentarily losing her self-restraints. Being in close proximity to something that could make her deader than dead isn't helping her emotional state. "We have an annoyed shrine maiden on our trail, and I for one do not wish to be caught by her in this current situation-"

With a loud BOOM the miasma surrounding them was blown away, and Ran barely had time to look up before the fury of the shrine maiden in question landed upon her, in the form of a sudden megaton kick that came flying in that blasted the nine-tailed fox downwards. Kamijou Touma was then flung upwards as the holds on him loosened and tossed him up as a final action before it fell along with its owner. Good thing he was caught by a surprised Yuyuko before he followed the same path of his captor.

"… Guess I have you people to thank for holding them up long enough." Reimu grudgingly thanked the ones from the Moriya Shrine. She looked down at Ran, who is sprawled in a crater far below them and grunting in pain, and her hands itched to just rain down more bullets for being tricked before.

"Your thanks are unnecessary – since we're about to take him for ourselves." Kanako smiled. "While I don't quite know yet what we can do with someone like him, it's probably better for us to have possession of him than not having him in this situation. If you want to get in our way I suggest you better be ready for a fight."

"Heh, I certainly wouldn't mind if you want to fight. I'm in a bad mood right now, but if you want to leave before things turn nasty you still can." Reimu's fury still hasn't quite subsided, and her emotions and power literally rippled out from her. "I'm going to take you all down, drag that fox back to my shrine and make Yukari show up to explain herself. I suggest you people from the Moriya Shrine leave NOW."

"Hmph, do you really think you can beat all three of us, _at once_, who hold divine powers? Not to mention the other two from the Netherworld… huh?" Kanako stopped, not believing what she is seeing in front of her.

The Mistress of the Netherworld and her attendant fled the battlefield.

"You have GOT to be joking. Leaving while the others are occupied since you already got the person we're fighting over?" Kanako said blankly.

"Well, should we waste our time here fighting each other while another side takes the trophy? Or should we take them down first, _then_ get to fighting among ourselves?" Suwako asked sweetly to the shrine maiden who seemed she's planning on literally butting heads with the other goddess.

"We take them down first." Both Reimu and Kanako said together ominously.

-o-

Magical projectiles chased after the ghosts who are flying across the landscape. With four people firing at them, it's as if an ocean of magic has spilled over the edge of the known world and is about to consume the ones fleeing.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Touma asked urgently as he was grazed by a shot that came a bit too close.

"Of course – see that bamboo forest up ahead? Our destination is a mansion deep inside it." Yuyuko replied as she recalls where Yukari asked her to bring Kamijou Touma to. "That forest is called the 'Bamboo Forest of the Lost', which makes it hard for people to find their way after entering – add to that our ability to mask our presence, they would not be able to find us after we get inside."

"Except for Hakurei-san… she's capable of sensing my location somehow, since that's probably how she caught up with us back there." Touma said after some thought.

"Her instinct is indeed quite sharp…" Yuyuko agreed as she dodged a laser. "Youmu, hold her off. Let the rest of them pass if you have to, but no matter what do not let Hakurei Reimu catch up to us. If you are about to be overwhelmed, head back to the Netherworld – it will make her think we have retreated to our own stronghold and let us have more time."

"… Understood, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu didn't like the thought of leaving her mistress fending for herself, but thought at the very least Yuyuko is capable of losing any pursuer off her trail in the unlikely event she is outmatched.

Youmu Kanpaku turned around and slashed with her two blades, cutting a path through the danmaku that rained down upon them. The white-haired girl charged in against the tide of bullets, heading right for the shrine maiden in red and firing back with her own attacks. As the two fought in a mesmerizing display of bullets and physical attacks, Kanako and Sanae decided to take advantage of the situation with a combined barrage from above to remove both Youmu and Reimu from the situation, as Suwako tracks Yuyuko down. The goddess with frog symbols mentioned something about the curse gods have a curious affinity with the boy, before heading off.

As more bullets came from a unexpected direction, both Youmu and Reimu were hard pressed and had to bomb their way out of the situation, both then changed their primary targets to the backstabbers (though technically the Moriya Shrine and the Hakurei Shrine sides didn't exactly formally agree to a truce to begin with). However, neither the half-ghost nor the shrine maiden in red let go of any opportunities to take each other down if such chance was available.

Far from this three-way battle, someone else finally caught up with this fight after the ones chasing Imagine Breaker flew on without her. She decided to join in on the fun as well, by blasting them all from afar – that way there will be less competition when she finally catches on to Touma. With an incantation, she sent a beam of intense light and many waves of projectiles onto the unsuspecting fighters:

"**Magicannon:** _Final Spark_!"

-o-

-o-

"It's awfully quiet here…" Touma muttered as he was carried by Yuyuko. To him the place is unnaturally silent, with no other animals around. Sunlight made it through the leaves above here and there, but it did nothing to make the place seem friendly. Not even the wind seems to blow in the still forest. To prevent other people from sensing him Touma put his glove back on his right hand and hoped no-one else can sense him as he is now.

"Very few come and go in this forest with ease; apart from the residents of Eientei, not many others dare to set foot in this place." Yuyuko answered back.

"Come to think of it, you're a ghost right? How in the world are you able to hold me like this?" Touma asked curiously. For some reason, Yuyuko seems to be almost as physically solid as he is, though her body temperature is a lot cooler than a normal human's. It disturbed him that apart from the arms carrying him he can also feel something soft through her kimono; something he was able to ignore earlier while trying not to be grazed by bullets, but now that distraction is gone he's painfully aware of the well-developed figure the woman that's currently embracing him has.

"Who knows? Though you can say I'm not exactly your average ghost." Yuyuko shrugged. Then, she held on to him even tighter.

"Wha-!" Touma felt himself blushing at the intimate contact.

"A living human's warmth… how long as it been since the last time I held someone like this in my arms? And this warmth has a different feel to that of a youkai's…" Yuyuko murmured as she nuzzled into Touma's neck. Even with her colder body temperature it doesn't help in cooling down Touma's reddening face. She absently caressed his spiky hair with one hand, while sighing in such a way Touma doesn't know whether it was from sadness or contentment.

"Um… y-you're not reminiscing about something like your life before death, are you?" Touma stammered. He's thinking maybe just having someone still living being this close to her she's having unpleasant thoughts about her death, from being reminded of the times when she was alive – if ghosts look the age of when they died, then this women in front of him must have died an unnatural end.

"Don't worry about something like that; I've gotten over my cause of death a long time ago." Yuyuko said softly. "It's just that it's quite comfortable, really, to have you like this with me…"

Touma felt a chuckle on the skin of his neck. "How ironic that I find this feeling in the afterlife now; when I was alive I was more focused on my ability and the disasters it could potentially cause. I wonder what it would have been like, growing up like a normal, but well-off human, then live and grow old like the rest of them, without anything like a supernatural ability?" Yuyuko mused. "You probably know how I'm feeling, don't you?"

Touma think he probably does, after a memory of the conversation he had with his father once on a beach with the setting sun as the backdrop popped up: how supposedly when he was younger he affected all those around him with bad luck, until he had to be sent into Academy City just to get away from superstitious fools: the ones who blame everything that has gone wrong in life onto a child they labelled the 'Plague'. He ended up being an outcast pushed aside by society, one that is loved by none save his parents.

Or, a better way to phrase it is he _should_ be able to understand what Yuyuko is saying – if it weren't for the fact he has already lost his other, older memories.

"Still, not like I'm sad about the past, or the current situation I'm in." Yuyuko continued with a cheerful smile. "I'm now an immortal being that is free from reincarnation, and delegated to be ruler over the Netherworld for all eternity, which has its perks." Her smile dimmed slightly. "But for some reason, being in this position… no, being with _you_… brings up thoughts of things like 'love', and how I never experienced it while alive… until now I never paid much attention to this. Why is this happening now…?"

Touma was sharply reminded of the similarities this conversation has compared with the one with Remilia Scarlet, though for some reason he's not quite afraid as he was then – he's sure Yuyuko doesn't have ulterior motives. The one holding him is just someone who's confused about some things she never paid much attention to.

By the time he noticed, their speed has dropped and they are steadily moving down toward the ground. He was then pushed against a bamboo so that he's on a half-sitting, half-lying down position with Yuyuko on top of him.

"Hey, wha-?"

"You're also someone that's too busy dealing with the outcomes caused by your power to pursue things like 'love' and 'happiness', aren't you…?" Yuyuko breathed onto Touma as she pressed down onto him. Touma briefly had a flashback of Acqua of the Back giving him an ultimatum to cut off his right hand or die, and Vent of the Front invading into Academy City telling him that getting rid of a enemy of the Church means a country can be wiped off the face of the Earth, before gasping at Yuyuko holding his face, while her own face closed in.

"Now, why don't we ease that loneliness of ours, even for just this little bit…?"

-o-

To Yuyuko's surprise, the boy she held down suddenly grabbed her and rolled away from their original position, eventually ending up with him on top. She thought for an instant he's being surprisingly aggressive about this, before realising there's a black sphere that enveloped where they were just seconds before. A green bullet of energy blasted that sphere apart soon afterwards.

"Thank goodness I came on time." A voice said while out of breath. "If things had gone further it would have been disastrous."

Both of them looked up and found the small girl with the distinctive frog hat flying towards them. It appeared she has pushed herself quite hard, with her visibly puffing in from the effort of trying and find them.

"… Moriya Suwako, isn't it? How did you find us?" Yuyuko asked as she got back up, readying herself to a spell-card battle. If stealth has failed them then they can only fight and force their pursuers to leave.

"Hey wait, I'm not here to pick a fight, despite Kanako planning to turn this current situation to her advantage." Suwako took a deep breath. "Originally I was going along with her for some entertainment, but after seeing the boy in person I have bigger things to worry about – namely, the ridiculously large amount of ill fortune that boy carries."

"… What?" Touma asked disbelievingly. What does his bad luck have anything to do with this?

"Incidentally, that's how I found the two of you. The curse gods under my control can sense the sheer amount of bad luck you possess from the other side of Gensōkyō if they have to. No matter how you hide your presence you can't hide that 'bad luck' to those that can sense it."

"Alright, so now that's settled I'll just take care of you and we can move on." Yuyuko decided. Ghostly blue flames then began to dance around them.

"I thought I said I'm not here for a fight…" Suwako groaned. "And I did both of you a favour by stopping you before you hurt the boy even more than he would have suffered without coming here into this world."

"… You're suggesting being in that situation with me can be considered 'bad luck'?" Yuyuko said ominously, offended by what she sees as an indirect insult on her charms.

"In a word; Yes. Tell me, boy, you have never gotten into a serious romantic relationship with another person, correct?" Suwako inquired.

"…" The grimacing look on Touma's face says it all; how girls are more likely to give him an armour-piercing punch (most girls in his class that know him don't bother with using esper abilities, having learned a physical attack is much more effective) capable of temporarily incapacitating him rather than seeing him in a romantic light. The fact he hangs around with 'dangerous individuals' like the sis-con sergeant, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and the guy that would go after almost any girls, Aogami Pierce, doesn't help his reputation. Other girls he met in other incidents such as Itsuwa doesn't really come to his mind as a target of romance, sadly enough for them.

"If you cannot go higher, you won't be able to fall down. If your bad luck prevents you from ever gaining things you will be attached to, you won't have to feel the pain of something emotionally close to you being ripped away from you." Suwako said softly. "In a way, you are 'fortunate' in that though you suffer from _tripping over_ in life, you won't ever have to feel the despair of _falling_ if you have never gone higher. You being oblivious to love can probably qualify being a self defence mechanism to prevent being sucked into something much, much worse than physical pain, in spite of your own power.

You see what I am trying to say? If you never taste 'up' you won't ever feel the pain of 'down' that is made harsher in comparison to what came before it. What Yuyuko does would only hurt you more when the time for you to leave comes, breaking attachments that bring more pain that the joy it brings when established."

"And what does that have anything to do with me?" Yuyuko asked impatiently.

"Do me a favour and take a good at your shadow, Saigyouji Yuyuko." Suwako replied.

"…" Still suspicious this is a trick to get her to lower her guard, Yuyuko looked down briefly but still wary of Suwako. But as Yuyuko and Touma looked they gasped; where a shadow would be they saw black miasma in the silhouette of Yuyuko instead, writhing about like it cannot decide whether to surge up and devour them all or to hide away like a scared animal.

"I can't really blame you, Yuyuko, for making moves on him and thinking things that never really occurred to you before. One of my curse gods have gotten lose and decided to feed upon the boy's misfortunes, and decided to use you for its own gains. The boy has felt pain, felt betrayal, but not despair nor heartbreak - not **yet**. The capability of misfortune the boy has is potent, and it could become much, much more - if given the right stimulus. The feelings of loss and heartache is more than enough to satisfy that criteria.

And as for how this affects you... guess even you haven't been through the kind of things I have, in spite of your own long existence. Unlike me, you haven't loved, and lost the most important person you have ever met to the flow of history. Or watched from afar, seeing your descendants growing up, then growing old while you alone stay untouched by time. The endless events of getting close to the ones you know you will eventually leave behind is, to put it mildly - painful. Can you handle that kind of meeting and parting? Even half-ghosts in the end are not immortal.

Neither pain of the body, nor pain of the mind can be compared to the pain of the heart. That's one of the reason why I didn't want to get close to Sanae at first, having had enough of these partings and tried once to remove myself from the world..." Suwako's voice trailed off, before shaking her head and continued on.

"I'll just retrieve and subdue the curse god, and then retreat. I won't stand in your way, regardless of what your original goal is when taking him, before you stopped here." Suwako said in a serious tone that conflicted with the cheerful child that she appears to be.

As Suwako opened her hand to begin the action to suck the parasite off Yuyuko, the curse gods made their move.

-o-

Miasma appeared from underneath Suwako and threatened to devour her. As they are blown back by the petite goddess in annoyance the curse god in Yuyuko's shadow rose up and left the current host, joining with the multitude of other curse gods that swirled around in a dark cloud, then enveloped Suwako in a large sphere and then constricted itself to trap her. As Touma made a move to take off his glove he was stopped by Yuyuko, who warned him it would only make things worse, making the curse gods go berserk and may harm the trapped goddess.

As the miasma swirled, Touma and Yuyuko can hear dark thoughts from unfortunate souls who have suffered from malicious intent of beings beyond human understanding. Muted cries of pain, hatred, and despair became a chorus that foretold an imminent disaster yet to come. The sphere expanded and contracted erratically, as the tiny goddess tried to break free. But slowly the sphere shrunk even more, fitting Suwako like a second skin. However, where a face should be there is only a blank area of darkness. Voices, one after another, spoke instead through the frog hat:

"Finally, we are free… free to unleash our might at whim, without restraint.  
We shall teach the humans what it means to fear, and harvest the faith which will spring from the concept of none shall be free from the suffering that is life.  
No more shall we be forced to hide away, letting the humans do as they wish, upsetting the balance of worlds;  
they will know their place soon enough."

The dark figure turned towards Touma, and all the voices spoke as one. "Thank you, young one; as you are beyond divine protection from misfortune, we have fed on the amount you have built up over the years to become even more powerful, enough to overthrow our captor." Laughter came from the shadowy form. "With our combined might we shall teach humans the errors of their ways, and let their anguish echo through the many realms, in spite of the will of Moriya Suwako. The positions of Master and Servant have now been reversed, and now we control her powers.

Farewell, Kamijou Touma, we shall return when the paths you take inevitably break your own fantasy, and the hearts of all those intertwined with yours. No point in devouring the fruit before it ripens."

Yuyuko blasted Dark Suwako from all sides, as luminescent ghost fires raged and butterflies of death fluttered around the diminutive figure before homing into their target. With a torrent of miasmic darkness all bullets was simply absorbed into the void. As the curse gods started to levitate, about to leave Yuyuko and Touma they stopped completely as Touma removed his glove.

"I'm told Imagine Breaker can make you people of fantasy go into berserk rage from fear of complete annihilation, but your abilities also increase drastically. Even so, I'd say I prefer to fight a powered-up opponent coming at me compared to risking something like you being unleashed outside this place." Touma declared. Not that he _likes _the idea of fighting something like looked like darkness incarnate, but like hell is he going to just let this being go without trying to stop it.

"Hmph. Are you seriously considering unleashing your full power now? You will destroy us all as this Land of Fantasy collapses onto itself, wiping everything in here from existence. Not to mention since Gensōkyō is linked to the other realms like Heaven, Netherworld and Hell; if this place collapses the flow-on effects could result in a catastrophe as souls would be erased from existence, the cycles of reincarnation being disrupted indefinitely, and plunge this world in addition to the one you call 'Earth' into such chaos not even the most insane can imagine." The curse gods snorted.

"In addition, we _thrive_ on fear; these negative emotions are nothing foreign to gods such as ourselves. Not to mention there are those who are euphoric at the thought of risking utter annihilation rather than being scared senseless." Such as Remilia Scarlet - suffering from a overflow of emotions can sometimes be a good thing for those who have the capability to master their own self, gaining strength from it.

"Still, this could work by powering up my allies as well – those at a certain level of power can control themselves that they won't go insane. I can count on them at least to take you down." Touma stated, thinking of Yukari Yakumo's explanation as they first entered Gensōkyō.

"Ha! Do you seriously believe Saigyouji Yuyuko is on the same level as we who are the embodiment of misfortune? You could say we get twice the boost you bring to any other being in Gensōkyō!" The curse gods boasted.

"And how much of that power is used to suppress the rage of the god you have taken over?" Yuyuko asked with one eyebrow raised.

"!" The curse gods flinched slightly at that question.

"Moriya Suwako isn't called the 'Epitome of Native Gods' for no reason; she's so far ahead of you even with the current boost you're barely managing to hold her in." Yuyuko smiled. "I think it's time you lot are taught to know _your_ place."

"Don't underestimate us!" The curse gods roared out their defiance and slammed down into the ground. Geysers erupted and surged forth, along with giant boulders that was swept up and then rained down upon Yuyuko and Touma. Touma's right hand dispelled the geysers, and Yuyuko's bullets prevented Touma from being crushed by the falling rocks by blasting them away. Danmaku shaped in iron rings fell upon them, but none managed to hit Touma as he side-stepped between them. Yuyuko's butterflies used to counterattack were swallowed up by the miasma, and all other bullets the curse gods simply absorbed them as well.

"This isn't getting anywhere…" Touma muttered as neither side is really hurting the other. "Oi! Just how long do you people plan to just watch this unfold? Let's finish this off already!" Touma shouted out for no apparent reason.

As if on cue, a gap filled with eyes opened itself on the chest of the miasma covering Suwako. Yukari Yakumo stepped through it, pulling along the diminutive goddess with her as she exited, leaving the curse gods' form to collapse back into a formless cloud.

"Wha-! How…?" The curse gods croaked in horror as Suwako gave them a murderous look.

What took place afterwards is probably best left forgotten by history, as screams of agony echoed through the bamboo forest.

-o-

"There, that should do it." Suwako laughed merrily as the form of the curse gods faded away, leaving only a tiny tendril of miasma to float into her sleeves.

"How did you manage to know we were being watched anyway?" Yuyuko asked Touma in a curious voice.

"If someone is trying to hide, they really shouldn't be giving death glares." Touma replied as he looked towards Ran Yakumo. The nine-tailed fox bowed her head in embarrassment as her mistress gave her a reproaching look from not being able to fully control her own instincts being influenced by Imagine Breaker.

"Well, now that this is sorted, may we ask you to withdraw?" Yukari asked Suwako. "I would prefer not to fight unnecessarily."

"I might as well, seeing as I need to chastise these underlings of mine some more." Suwako nodded. "I'll try and keep Kanako and Sanae away from you people for the time being."

"You only have to keep them occupied until sunset," Yukari offered. "After that I don't really mind if they come after us again."

"Sure, sure." Suwako waved airily. As she turned to fly off, she remembered something and turned to Yuyuko:

"By the way, if you are trying to get into a relationship with a mortal, I suggest you better think long and hard about the end results if you brought him all the way here." Suwako said in a snickering voice. "As someone who ended up mating with a human, I feel obliged to warn you of the consequences – unless the original reason you people brought him here to begin with is to have offsprings?" Suwako raised a eyebrow as she considered the possibility.

Touma looked sharply at the women surrounding him. Surely the reason why he's being taken here isn't for something like that… He felt like smashing his head against something nearby, just to get rid of the ironic thought that all this is nothing more than an elaborate joke... with the result being like some sort of alien-abduction-esque story where he's been captured solely for -

"Don't worry; I'm not the one that'll go after him, now that you got that curse god off me. Yukarin is the one that has the habit of spiriting people she like away and having her way with them." Yuyuko teased.

"Yuyuko!" Yukari playfully punched her friend. "Don't go saying things in such a way that might make people have misunderstandings." She looked at her familiar, whose face is slowly reddening as she thought about the possibilities. "Oh come on, surely you don't believe I would do something like that!"

"N-no, not at all!" Ran hastily answered. In a lower voice "… though that would explain why you're sleeping all the time, so hard to wake up, and why you send me to do errands away from our residence frequently so I won't have a chance get in your way…"

"Ran~!" Yukari now have a cross popping vein on her head, even though she's smiling at her familiar.

"Now, now, Yukarin. Don't punish her for guessing the truth, now." Yuyuko beamed, along with Suwako who is openly smirking while looking at the scene.

"What 'truth'? Don't go pushing your daydreams onto me, even with the potential of how my powers can be used for perversion." Yukari narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Well, as much as it would be fun to keep watching, I better go and check on Kanako and Sanae; there's really no point in me agreeing on a truce with you if they end up finding us." Suwako chuckled.

"Oh don't worry – they won't be bothering us anytime soon." A voice called out from above them. As they looked up orbs of energy showered down upon them, forcing everyone to scatter.

-o-

"You people here in Gensōkyō must _really_ like to use the tactic 'Death From Above', don't you?" Touma cursed as he rolled away. He lost track of how many times this has already happened within the last 24 hours.

"Well it works a lot of the time – and if we pin them down it makes it easier to fight." Yukari shrugged from behind partial cover. She looked up at their assailant and shouted "Nice to see you made it here, Reimu. I was starting to wonder if the ones from the Moriya Shrine actually defeated you."

"Well they would have, if I didn't give her a helping hand." Marisa's voice piped up as she flew into view.

"'Helping hand'? You almost blew me up along with everyone else!" Reimu seethed.

"Ah, who cares about those minor details?" Marisa waved it aside.

"And what happened to Youmu?" Yuyuko asked.

"Forced to retreat, just like the other two. Her swords can't really do much against a huge beam of light coming at her, even if it can slice bullets." Marisa replied smugly. It's not every day that a single attack from her manages to take out three other people in a spell card battle.

"Why are you two here? I thought I said already this is something I have to do?" Touma called out while walking into the open, with his right hand held out in readiness against attacks.

"Shut up! I'm only here to give Yukari a piece of my mind! It's not like I'm here for you or anything!" Reimu shouted with a colouring face.

"Riiight." Next to her, Marisa smirked. "Well regardless of why she's here, I'm just along to have some fun blasting youkai. Anyone else want a taste of my Master Spark?"

"Can't we at least talk about this?" Touma sighed. Another trigger-happy girl who have no restraint when it comes to blasting others. In a way this one's even harder to handle than the biribiri middle-school student; at least when a stream of attack, such as a lightning strike, comes into contact with Imagine Breaker the whole thing is negated. Bullets, on the other hand, even if one is taken down others are bound to bypass the tiny area of defence and turn him into Swiss cheese. He's reminded of the time he ran from the Gregorian Chant that time against Aureolus Izzard.

"He does have a point, Reimu." Yukari smiled. "I'm willing to listen to your complaints, and maybe even give compensation. Violence isn't always the answer, you know."

"And as always, your shrine does need donations." Yuyuko chirped in. "It won't hurt you to listen for once, right?"

"As a general rule shrine maidens don't negotiate with youkai troublemakers. If you have complaints you can talk about it AFTER I beat you down and _make_ you fix everything you caused." Reimu stated crossly. That illusion on her shrine must have really annoyed her.

"Then how about you negotiate with me, another human?" Touma said in what can be said as an almost pleading voice. He really doesn't want to fight at this point, after everything that he just been through. "All I ask is for you to at least listen for the time being to what these people have to say; you can decide to go all out on them later if you want. But I need to negotiate with them for the time being – it's necessary."

"Don't bother with making deals with youkai. Even if you don't get devoured for foolishly following along, there's no guarantee they keep their words." Reimu advised. "You mentioned about another person's life being at stake – what make you think she's not already dead and gone, and this is but a trap?"

"Still, I have to try on the off chance Itsuwa's still alive. I'm not going to abandon her, not like this." Touma replied stubbornly.

"…"

Reimu can see Touma is serious about this, with his resolve clearly shown in his eyes. Resolve to take anything coming at him head on if it means to be able to save someone else. Resolve to do whatever he thinks is the right thing to do. Resolve to obtain the 'happy end' that will have everyone smiling at the conclusion, no matter what he himself has to endure.

Fighting for a cause even beyond that of her own, that of following Gensōkyō's Spell Card Rules where everyone have conflicts with one another only to ensure the balance of this world is not destroyed. Reimu has nothing to lose in the scenario of her defeat except maybe her pride, whereas the young man in front of her is fighting with another person's life at stake, fuelling his determination. With the vast difference in their reasoning for fighting, would the one that has higher combat ability but less resolve emerge victorious?

Reimu sighed as she thought back to how Touma managed to stay conscious even after five minutes of being beat up on by Sakuya, who basically stopped time and evaded all blows while landing hits on the unfortunate guy. Can she really crush him in a spell card battle, even with overwhelming odds on her side? It's almost like the idea of overwhelming power giving one side an advantage is nothing more than another fantasy to be ripped apart by his right hand.

"Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?" Reimu finally asked with a pout.

"Plenty of people, actually. Sometimes I even agree with their view." Touma answered. "But idiocy or not, I just cannot leave someone in trouble without helping. Especially if the person in trouble is someone I know."

"Fine, fine…" Reimu sulked. "Go get eaten if that's what you really want, you baka. It's not like beating you up will solve anything, and there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage from Dragon's awakening…"

"But just to make sure, why don't you come along anyway, Reimu?" Yukari suggested. "Now that you're willing to listen, you probably need to know what I got him into Gensōkyō for anyway, as the one in charge of the Hakurei Border. I'll fix everything up to after this is over."

"What, like how you are planning to fix the barrier between the Netherworld and Gensōkyō?" Reimu snorted in a unladylike manner.

"I'll get to fixing that… eventually." Yukari yawned. "But I can promise you I'll fix whatever I caused within the last few days or so, before this week is over."

"If it weren't for the fact you normally keep the promises you offer, I'd have blasted you right then for suggesting youkai are actually trustworthy." Reimu noted.

-o-

-o-

As everyone flew off to their respective destinations, Touma thought of something.

(_Why did Yukari said back then 'Until sunset'? __Why not 'until I leave Gensōkyō'__?)_ Touma thought suspiciously but not letting it show on his face. He thought there's definitely something else being planned by the youkai that took him here.

o

o

[End Chapter 12]

* * *

Well, I think I can handle getting one chapter out by the end of every month... no promises though, Real Life is just really busy for me recently =/  
At one point, I had the urge to just end the story by just playing the meme of Yuyuko being a 'hungry ghost' and devoured Touma to give the story a bad end with all the work starting to pile up on me - but in the end sensibility prevailed and this fic will go on =)

And as for Suwako's back story, I kinda took some liberaties to make it a semi-tragic (and probably cliche) one. Just ignore it as a Author Appeal part that's not central to the main plot if it's not canon and/or not suited to your taste.

Leave reviews if you're reading this, as they are much appreciated. Many thanks to those who have already bothered to leave some reviews for me =)


	14. Chapter 13

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 13**

"We're here." Yukari declared.

The motley of characters reached a mansion unlike that of the Scarlet Devil's, one that is in traditional Japanese style. From what Touma can see the place doesn't show any sign of aging, as if the place was just completed yesterday. As everyone landed, they saw a girl came out and approached them. She's dressed in a deep blue kimono that matches well with her short purple hair, but from the way she moves she urgently wanted to run up to them, yet composed herself to try and hold herself in check as she walked towards them slowly.

"U-um, I'm glad you made it here safely, T-Touma-kun." She stuttered slightly.

"Erm… do I know you?" Touma looked at the girl questioningly. She looks familiar somehow, but he really can't recall ever meeting a beauty such as the one standing before him. She has a demure air around her, and her eyes shied away from direct contact with his.

"Eh…? Do you really not recognise me?" The girl looked surprised at him, but then averted her eyes quickly with a faintly blushing face as he looked directly at her. "It's me, Itsuwa."

"Itsuwa… _you're_ Itsuwa? !" Touma felt his jaw drop. Now that she mentions it, there is a resemblance… but from the times he and Itsuwa was together she doesn't have this air of gracefulness around her; it was more of a aura of a professional member of the Amakusa Church, and maybe a slight bit of nervousness of being close to the guy she has a crush on at times - not that Touma ever noticed the nervous part when they're together.

And with the kimono she has on, depicting something akin to a theme of a cool breeze that flows through the night gently, really complimented her in general. She has a comb placed on one side in her hair, and there is very little make-up on her face. These small things brought out her charm even more than usual.

"Yes… why are you surprised to see me here? I thought the reason you came here is because of me being captured?" Itsuwa asked, while blush deepened slightly more as she thought about the implications; of him fighting his way to save a damsel in distress. Even though she blamed herself for being inept, and ended up in a position where she was a burden to everyone, she's still happy that he came for her.

"Well… it's just that…" Touma hesitated with his words.

"It's just that you look simply beautiful in that. It's so different than what I see you in I just didn't connect the images at first. This look really suits you." Touma said in an absent tone, as if his mind haven't caught up with what he is seeing right now. Itsuwa's blush deepened even more at his words, and bowed her face to hide her expression.

Then Reimu and Marisa went up to Touma and pinched his face from their respective sides.

"Hey, OW! What is this for? !" Touma yelled out and broke away from their grip.

"You had an expression saying 'Pinch me, I must be dreaming'." Reimu said flatly.

"And if we didn't do that we'd all be standing here all day waiting for you to get a hold of yourself. We don't have that kind of time, do we?" Marisa added with a 'hmph'.

"…" Itsuwa looks timidly at the two girls who's interacting with Touma like close friends, as the three of them argue with one another. Even though Touma has a impatient tone talking with them, it feels like he didn't mind too much about that kind of interruption. Little did she know it's mostly because of Touma having to deal with Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce on a day-to-day basis that he takes these kind of things in stride.

While Itsuwa is hesitating in whether to join in on their 'conversation', Eirin came out of the mansion and invited everyone inside.

-o-

-o-

After many interruptions such as introductions and being persuaded to have lunch first (traditional Japanese food on trays that one would find in a secluded hotel, and much to Touma's surprise tasted delicious) Reimu finally was able to raise her question after everyone was finished eating.

"So why did you bring these two into Gensōkyō anyway?" Reimu asked Yukari in a pointed tone. Marisa, Itsuwa and Touma also looked towards Yukari as they also wanted to know what is going on.

"Before I answer…" Yukari snapped her fingers.

Gaps appeared from underneath Marisa and Itsuwa and swallowed them. Steel wires flew out of one of the gaps before it closed and stabbed into the ceiling as Itsuwa tries to reel herself back up, but as the gap closed the wires were cut cleanly.

"What the hell are you doing-" Touma snarled as he moved to get up, thinking to strangle Yukari until she bring the two of them back, before Yukari answered:

"I merely moved them away for the time being; the things I am about to reveal to you is of the utmost importance, and the less people know about this, the better."

"And what makes you think we won't just tell them what you told us?" Reimu asked, barely able to restrain herself into unleashing barrages of bullets at Yukari. Touma nodded at her question, think of the same thing himself.

"That is up to you. Even then it is better if they do not hear it directly from us – as knowledge passes from one person to another, parts are always obscured or lost in transition. Even if you tell them, they will at best only get an incomplete picture." Eirin replied. "Also… we might end up saying things you don't want others to know about, Kamijou Touma. This way you can choose what you will allow others to know in the outside world."

"Everybody has secrets…" Yukari said softly. "Secrets ranging from the embarrassing things one has done in her – or his – youth, to events that one must lock away deep inside oneself, lest it brings pain onto others. You probably are no exception to this rule, Kamijou Touma – surely you can understand the necessity of keeping things hidden?"

"…" As much as Touma hate to admit it, Eirin have a point. Though what Yukari is saying is basically a subtle threat of revealing what he has lost to the people he held dear to his heart. From what they said back against the Dragon of Gensōkyō, it's very possible they know about his memory loss, if not all of what Terra of the Left was going to say before being interrupted. If that is brought up in front of Itsuwa, there's no telling who might end up knowing this when they get back out.

"What, you're agreeing with them?" Reimu asked disbelievingly. She's not worried that Marisa might get in trouble, that magician's more than capable of handling herself. That other girl, though Reimu can tell she's also a experienced fighter, she's probably unfamiliar with the Spellcard rules and doesn't seem like she's experienced with fighting things like Youkai. And what's more important is that this is another act of Youkai making trouble for humans, and they even have the nerve to do it right in front of a shrine maiden – probably knowing she's honour-bound to stop them, too.

"What's there to disagree with? We're not hurting anyone, merely moving them to a different location." Yukari smirked. "And the spell-card rules are there to solve conflicts – but it does nothing when there is no conflict or trouble; neither of which are present here. Being enthusiastic in your work is good, but over-zealous is not, Reimu."

"We can guarantee no harm will come to them – which is what matters most to the two of you right?" Eirin gave her input. Knowing what Touma is like, as long as there's a happy end where everyone can smile what happens midway should not matter much.

Touma nodded grimly in his acceptance of Yukari's actions, if in the end no-one actually does get harmed like she said. But he is still uncomfortable with how things have turned out – he would much prefer to have been on the receiving end of any inconveniences than have others getting involved due to him.

"Hakurei-san, let us hear what they have to say first." Touma muttered to Reimu. "And if they end up hurting those they said they will keep safe… I'll personally shatter the fantasy they have of doing things like this and think they can get away with it."

-o-

-o-

"Urgh…" Marisa groaned as she was deposited out of the gap and into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Seeing as Eientei is nowhere in sight it's safe to say they are quite some distance away from where she was just before.

In front of her, another gap opened and Ran Yakumo stepped out.

"Heh. So Yukari was planning something after all. I knew we should have just beaten her down and force an agreement of no tricks before we got to Eientei." Marisa said in an annoyed manner. "I'm gonna go back and deal a world of hurt onto that bitch. And if you want to get in my way I'm more than happy to blast you away first."

"Unfortunately, I have no intention to fight you." Ran stated, ignoring the comment about her mistress as a 'bitch' for the time being.

"Alright, now that's settled… wait, what?" Marisa did a double-take.

"If you want to go ahead and go back to Eientei, feel free to do that. I'm only here to make sure you don't get into trouble during this time. It's part of the agreement with that boy."

"…" Marisa narrowed her eyes. She then fired off waves of stars, a shining maelstrom of danmaku with her in the center and brought its full might down onto Ran. Ran didn't look surprised at the turn of events.

"Even though this is just like how you normally are, shooting at others without really giving a reason… why are you doing it in this instance?" Ran inquired as she tried to graze through without being hit.

"Because chances are you lot have something planned, and like hell I'm gonna be dumb enough to fall for whatever trap you have set up. I'll just take you down here!"

"You're going to attack someone who has no wish to fight, basing your actions on pure speculation?"

"Yeah. Not like it'll matter since you won't go down that easily either way."

With that confirmation, the stars around Ran boxed her inside a small area with no exit – with Marisa aiming at the now immobilised Ran with her signature Master Spark. Marisa's forcing Ran into situations where she has to use up whatever 'bombs' she is currently carrying, just so she can take it on while she is still prepared for incoming attacks.

"I see. Then due to this unprovoked attack I will now retaliate." Ran declared, then snapped her fingers once, followed by another two times in quick succession.

All of the danmaku in the immediate area vanished, and the two of them ended up standing on the solid ground like they were in the beginning.

"Huh…?" Marisa is disoriented by the sudden change of location.

"In Gensōkyō, disputes are settled by Spell-Card Battles." Ran started to say. Marisa shot a laser towards her, only to see her image dissipate into air.

That was only a mirage.

"In trying to force a fight when one party have no will to engage in hostilities, using attacks that's not a called Spell-Card, the party being assaulted has the right to fight back without being bound by the rule of the Spell-Card Battle. This is so the victims of the unfair attack would not be disadvantaged and harmed."

There is now eight of Ran standing in a circle around Marisa, each looking identical to the real thing.

"No youkai, not even that idiot ice fairy near the Misty Lake, is dumb enough to try this on Hakurei Reimu; as she is the shrine maiden who guards the Hakurei Barrier. Disregarding the fact her existence is a necessary one for the continuation of the Great Boundary - and by extension Gensōkyō; Reimu is also insanely powerful at her full strength, even if she's too lazy to use them. It would be dangerous to fight her without being restrained by the Spell-Card rules."

Marisa blasted all eight kitsune around her with a single bright flash, only for them all to disappear without a trace – none of the eight was the original spellcaster.

"You, on the other hand… the threat of fighting without Spell Card rules here is quite a bit smaller compared to Reimu."

Marisa looked up, and found Ran hanging upside down while floating directly above her. A Master Spark shot straight up like a needle of light piercing the gloom of the bamboo forest and onto the sky above, and yet when the light vanished the image of Ran is still there, not even scratched.

"It's useless. You are already under my spell of illusion. With the necessary preparations for this scenario complete, I will now disable you for the foreseeable future. Sweet dreams, 'Ordinary Magician'."

With those words, the forest around her faded into the darkness, along with her awareness whose final thought was disbelief that she was taken down this easily.

-o-

Ran allowed herself a small smile at the turn of events; everything has gone as her mistress has foreseen. Making the opponent to force them into a fight without Spell-Cards, then use a spell which will be much more effective outside Spell-Card Battles to finish the opponent off in one unavoidable blow. If they tried this on Reimu, it probably would have just lead to a prolonged fight against a 'Fantasy Heaven' without a time limit or restrictions to how it would be activated. Not exactly a easy fight like this one with Marisa.

With Marisa asleep on the ground in front of her, that's one problem down. The next task would be to take this dead weight somewhere safe so she won't be devoured by a passing youkai or something – it would be such a shame for someone as good as making trouble like Marisa to be gone from Gensōkyō just like that. Yukari would like to see much more trouble and incidents related to this individual before letting her die.

As Ran Yakumo reached down to pick her the magician, her senses picked up danger and quickly jumped aside. Mere seconds later an ring of fire surrounded Marisa and walled her off from the nine-tailed fox.

"I'm not exactly a ally of that girl, but I'm not exactly cold-hearted enough to just let her be devoured for no reason either." A voice called out.

Ran looked at the source, and a figure walked out of the bamboos towards her. This newcomer has red eyes and ankle-length light violet hair. She has a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been singed by fire, and dark red overalls that are decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms on her overalls.

"Fujiwara no Mokou, I assume?" Ran guessed. "Guess the rumours of you helping humans who enter this forest seem to be true. But haven't you fought with Kirisame Marisa before?"

"Even so, that is a matter between us. Even if I want to repay Marisa for what she has done, I'd prefer to deal out the appropriate response myself rather than having someone else do it."

Mokou shrugged, and balls of crimson flames started to emerge from her surroundings. "If you want to settle this with force, I'm up for a battle."

"Am I correct that if you take Kirisame Marisa, you would not harm her?" Ran inquired.

"Since you're asking that, I'm guessing you're not planning something devious with her. You are just going to retreat then? Very well, I'm not like Marisa or that other shrine maiden that's obsessed on fighting; leave and I'll just let this end here. I'll take Marisa to the human village or something – but just what have you done to her?"

"I merely put her into an enchanted sleep," Ran replied, "She is in no danger from that, and will wake up in a few hours."

A light smirk came to Ran's lips as she said that, which Mokou raised one eyebrow at but let it pass. While Ran's spell is nothing as villainous as a 'Prison of Sweet Dreams', giving the victim whatever she wanted in life and then rip it all away to make her suffer the pain of loss… it still probably could mess with Marisa's mind quite a bit. Nothing serious, of course, but messing with other people is something like a standard _modus operandi_ for someone directly involved with one of the Yakumos.

-o-

Marisa is suddenly aware she is back in her house inside the Forest of Magic. It's the same familiar home where the whole place is cluttered but not to the point it can be called 'messy'. Everything is haphazardly placed on shelves and tables, leaving enough room to walk around and things are easily able to be located. It's the storage room that's a complete mess, and would take nearly forever to find whatever one is looking for.

But that's not what she is focusing on the most at this moment.

Right now, she is being embraced by a pair of sturdy arms wrapped around her, while she's sitting on the lap of that person. Said person snuggled closer to her, the enveloping Marisa with the warmth of another body.

While it is not uncomfortable, Marisa swiftly turned her head around to look at the one who is in close contact with her. She stared into the eyes of a teenager who is a few years older than her, and has distinctive black, spiky hair.

"Hm? What's wrong, dear?" Touma asked, looking perplexed. "You're the one that wanted me to do this right?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh…" Marisa stammered while her face started to feel burning hot. Quickly she made to get off, but Touma gently restrained her in his arms.

"Seriously, you're acting strange today." Touma tilted his head to one side and gave a questioning glance. "After going on and on about how I've been neglecting you and focusing too much on that youkai extermination job, you forced me into your favourite position just so we can be together. Normally you would have that satisfied smile on your face while sighing contently."

Touma brought up his right hand and gently touched one side of Marisa's face. Marisa flinched slightly as their skin came into contact.

This was not how she envisioned things would turn out with that boy – she should be the dominating one in any relationship she's in, after all! But now he's the one taking the lead and she's following his directions in this relationship…

"I haven't seen you this nervous since that time when I first started calling you 'Marisa-chan'." Touma said with a grin. "You wouldn't meet my eyes for weeks after that… Not that I mind how you are acting right now."

Touma's grin went even wider.

"You're just so adorable when you're embarrassed like that."

Touma then brought his hand from her face towards the back of her head, and leaned in to kiss her on the mouth. Marisa's eyes widened at this turn of events, wanted to protest but soon lost herself in that sensation and her eyes twisted shut.

In one corner of her mind is saying this isn't right, that this is a betrayal to whatever feelings she had for Reimu and her own plans to seduce the shrine maiden who is just plain dense. She had thought about going for Alice or Patchouli instead for a more stable relationship, due to their own similarities as magicians. But in the end love won out over reason and she went for something she might have no chance of obtaining.

The rest of her mind is basically saying 'well screw what you had felt before – how can you NOT be swayed by this kiss!'

Marisa broke off the kiss to breathe, her lungs can't pump air in fast enough as she huffed. She found that now they are in her bedroom and on her bed, but can't seem to care how they got there. Touma is on top of her, and started to lightly peck at the side of her neck, and progressing upwards. Surprisingly his hands aren't going anywhere that can be seen as perverted – he's opting to caress Marisa's blonde hair and one of her arms rather than some of her other assets.

Marisa is struggling against what she is feeling, despite the pleasure she is getting from it. She doesn't want to surrender her senses, and wants to be the one in control. Being like this makes her feel both bliss, but also a slight irritation.

She opened her eyes to find Touma's face above hers, with a slight, gentle smile directed at her. Her heart felt as if it almost stopped at the sight.

"I've probably been a bad partner, and not giving you the attention you deserve." Touma apologised. "Especially since you're the very reason why I decided to stay here, instead of going back. I promise from now on I'll - "

Touma's words are cut off as Marisa slammed her lips onto his forcibly, and then taking advantage of him losing his balance Marisa rolled up on top of him. As she is the one taking charge now Marisa discarded all other thoughts and focused solely on making her claim on the spiky-haired boy.

As to what happened next, well… it can be left up to imagination right?

-o-

"Hehe…" Marisa chuckled in her sleep.

Mokou looked annoyed at the weight on her back as she flew through the forest, sleeping soundly without worry and wishing the load she's currently stuck with is lighter than what it is now. She has no interest in whatever is going on inside the heads of these people as long as it doesn't concern her directly.

-o-

-o-

Itsuwa was deposited into another part of the bamboo forest, and as she exited the gap she rolled and then stood back up in a fighting stance. The only thing that greeted her was slight rustling of the leaves from above.

"Dammit!" Itsuwa cursed. How many times is it now that she had failed him? Or, putting it another way, failed herself?

Again, unable to do anything except to be tossed around by the enemy, not treated as a threat – or even an annoyance.

Again, being used as a hold on Kamijou Touma during this incident. Being unable to save others as a professional magician is bad enough, but this… _this_… is beyond useless. Just by being with him she's doesn't just do nothing, but is even holding him back. Others with him, such as Index Librorum Prohibitum or Kanzaki-sama, is more than capable of aiding him when he needs help, even if he does not ask for it…

So why is she the only one that cannot do anything right?

"He~ey there." A voice called out.

Itsuwa turned to see Tewi Inaba landing on the ground, a grin on her face.

"Took me a while to find where you got sent to – Yukari didn't exactly give me the specific location."

"Why are you here?" Itsuwa narrowed her eyes.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get back to Eientei for the next few hours. Of course this forest will likely mess with your senses and we can just pick you up later… but we can't risk you finding a way back somehow, or even just wander back out of sheer luck."

There was also the fact if Itsuwa got hurt all negotiations with that Kamijou Touma would be for naught, and so Tewi is here to make sure she won't get into any trouble while keeping her away from the discussions. Not that Itsuwa needs to know all this, of course.

"You know, maybe it would have been better for you to just hide and observe me, or even show up and lead me on a wild goose chase instead of just come right out and explain things to me." Itsuwa said ominously.

"Hmm? And why's that?" Tewi kept her grin on her face despite the threatening tones from Itsuwa.

"I might defeat you and force you to tell me how to get back to Eientei."

"Pfft… that's assuming you have the strength. Besides, did you forget I'm a rabbit youkai? You'll never be able to catch me if I just choose to run." Tewi's amusement at Itsuwa is blatantly evident.

"Then again… if you want to fight, then I have a suggestion: a magic duelling method we use to settle things here in this place. We hold back our full powers to avoid hurting others, plus that beauty and thought is the most important aspects."

Tewi avoided talking about the Spell-Cards themselves, as Eirin warned her not to give information of any kind if she can help it. Tewi agreed if just so she can play around without having to be stuck doing nothing while they talked.

"We settle this within a set timeframe, using non-lethal attacks, and overwhelm your opponent not just with force but doing it in such a way it shows your superiority in that you can win while having being so much stronger than your opponent you can afford to win with flair. If I win, you'll have to stay away from Kamijou Touma for a while."

"And if I win, you'll take me back to Kamijou Touma immediately in the most direct manner possible, with no harm coming to myself in any circumstances?" Itsuwa asked. She's trying to make sure there's no loopholes like 'taking her back via the long way around to avoid getting there in time', or 'getting her back, but not necessarily _alive_' – even if the Amakusa aren't exorcists by any means, their roots in Shinto beliefs does give them the impression it's a good idea to be cautious when dealing with supernatural beings.

"Of course." Tewi replied. From her expression she figured out Itsuwa's reasoning to phrase her words that way, but didn't care too much.

Humans, with a few exceptions, are no match for youkai.

"Then let us begin!"

-o-

Itsuwa's kimono fell off her to reveal she was still wearing her original clothes under that – she wanted to be ready for battle if the situation demands it. She quickly assembled her Friulian Spear that she hid under her clothes and started her attack.

"Nanasen!" Seven wires surrounded Tewi from all sides and threatened to immobilise her, while Itsuwa charged in to strike when the rabbit will be immobilised. As the wires closed in they captured naught but air as Tewi disappeared and made a flying kick towards Itsuwa from the side.

(Instant movement…?) Itsuwa parried the kick with her spear, and then tried to stab towards the rabbit. Tewi may be fast, but after righting with Acqua of the Back she's almost used to fighting against fast opponents – and that Acqua was a lot faster than Tewi. The stab missed and Itsuwa turned the spear around to block another strike from the White Rabbit of Good Fortune.

As they exchanged blows Tewi ducked beneath a sweep from Itsuwa's spear, only to get kneed in the face. Tewi jumped back to lessen the impact, but it still stung. Itsuwa then flourished her spear in such a way wind blades slashed out and barely missed Tewi.

(Che, she's better than I thought.) Tewi thought in an annoyed manner. She flew up high and rained down a multi-coloured shower of diamond-shaped bullets onto Itsuwa. Itsuwa tried to slash through them using Nanasen, but the wires were pushed back from the barrage and Itsuwa's own spear was blasted out of her hands.

"Really now, even here there aren't much weapons that can slice through bullets like that." Tewi smiled as she shot a pattern of lasers towards Itsuwa, forcing her to abandon her attempt of retrieval of the spear. Youmu's blades come to mind in that it was probably one of the few weapons that can withstand the power of danmaku that the residents of Gensōkyō. If it was Kanzaki's 'Seven Heaven Seven Swords' nodachi she might be able to perform the same feats, but Youmu's own blades have more spirit power imbued in them.

Itsuwa was pushed back by the sheer amount of firepower Tewi has, even though it might just be what's called 'normal' by Gensōkyō standards – Itsuwa doesn't have the power of flight to graze through and fly up to fire back, and in terms of medium range firepower it's obvious Tewi's barrages are beyond anything Itsuwa can pull off in a moment's notice.

But that doesn't mean she can't reach Tewi.

Using the steel wires to latch onto bamboos Itsuwa jumped onto one of them, and then jumped up like a acrobat on wires she avoided the bullets as they come. Even with Tewi predicting the path which Itsuwa will fall Itsuwa just launched another wire and landed on that one instead. Itsuwa is planning to get into range for close combat, as it appeared the rabbit isn't used to physical attacks.

As Tewi appeared to be angered by the futility of trying to shoot Itsuwa down Itsuwa managed to jump up next to Tewi, her spear comes flying from another direction as the wires hold onto it. While Itsuwa closed in for the final blow with a ball of water floating in her hand, she saw Tewi's face went from annoyance to glee.

"_Last Word_: **Ancient Duper**."

Crimson lasers fired out next to Tewi, along with blue spheres of energy. Tewi faked the whole thing of being weak to close range combat just to make Itsuwa take the initiative to charge right in into what she saw as a more advantageous position, only to have less room for dodging. After all, with Tewi's reflexes, instincts and small body size she can probably dodge any physical attack coming from Itsuwa in the first place.

Itsuwa was blasted off from the wires and flew right into the ground, and was then repeatedly being shot by the incoming bullets. As the danmaku ceased Itsuwa was struggling to get back up, her body trembling involuntarily in the dust clouds. Her Friulian Spear dropped down next to her in the clearing that was made from the extensive bullets.

"Heh… so that is really all you have?" Tewi said in an almost disappointed voice. She ignored Itsuwa's glare and continued on: "Guess magicians from outside aren't that special after all – I was hoping for something I won't be able to see otherwise in this place. Let's stop here - "

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" Itsuwa said through clenched teeth. "I can still fight!"

"But can you still _win_?" Tewi said while stretching out her arms above her head in an exagerrated manner. "Just stop already – you have nothing to gain even if you win and are taken back to Eientei. You won't be able to see Kamijou Touma even then, as I'm sure there are others who will be able to hold you off. Do you really think you can storm the stronghold of a enemy faction single-handedly and still come out on top?"

"Well anything is better than just giving up right here!" Itsuwa declared. She was reminded when that boy single-handedly walked right in and declared to save Orsola Aquinas, against a group composing of 250 battle nuns. He probably knew what he did is a dumb move, but went ahead anyway to do what he felt was right. Either way, if they are going to settle battles by non-lethal KO then she has nothing to lose and can push herself to the limit trying to get back.

"Hmm…" Tewi had an idea to make this more interesting.

"Alright; if you truly think you can beat me then I'll raise the stakes here – if you defeat me I'll use my ability and grant you luck beyond your wildest dreams. Win, and the heart of Kamijou Touma is yours."

"What?" Itsuwa is sure she heard that wrong somehow.

"My ability is to bring humans luck; which includes luck in love as well. Unlike magic which messes with other people's minds, my method is much safer in that there are no side-effects like possessiveness or extremes in emotion. Give me a good enough show here, and I'll make both you and him deliriously happy in each other's company, until the end of your natural life-spans."

Itsuwa tried to absorb this mind-boggling proposal. Everything she heard about youkai indicated trickery, if not betrayal – just look at how she got here and what that youkai named Yukari did.

Then again, having luck equal to that of a Saint (Itsuwa doesn't believe a youkai can surpass the gifts bestowed by God onto a Saint) might even the odds…

"Of course, if you want to just give up here I don't mind. But at this rate that shrine maiden will end up stealing him away, you know?"

"? ! What are you saying?" Itsuwa said sharply.

"That shrine maiden, Hakurei Reimu, has incredible luck. It is almost guaranteed she'll be the one ending up taking him at the rate this is going, and without much effort. If the boy truly wants to stay here, can you forcibly bring him back with you? Would you even have the heart to?"

Tewi smirked as Itsuwa struggled between caution and desire. Little did she know that messing with a young maiden's love is a dangerous thing to do.

Itsuwa's face darkened and her hands grasped the Friulian Spear, using that as support to get back up.

"I've made up my mind."

"So you'll accept my offer?"

"I'm going to defeat you and get back to him, then using my own strength and capabilities to make him fall for me. I won't rely on crutches to gain what I desire the most."

_Besides, accepting that would be cheating_, Itsuwa thought. It's not like Kanzaki _wanted_ to use her luck as a advantage, as she doesn't want to burden others with her powers as a Saint when she left the Amakusa. It's an insult to even think of their revered leader that way, especially since she just returned to them.

Either way, Tewi got what she wanted; Itsuwa's determination to stand up and fight with everything she has. Spheres of energy gathered around Tewi as Itsuwa started her charge, breaking through the bullet hell.

This promised to be a epic battle where a young woman put honour above her own selfish desires, and is willing to take on anyone who would step between her and Kamijou Touma.

-o-

-o-

Over the next few hours, Eirin and Yukari told Kamijou Touma of various things, each making both him and Reimu's eyes widen steadily:

Aleister Crowley, his real identity behind just General Superintendent of Academy City; the magician who once stood at the apex of magicians and abandoned that position for something only he can fathom.

The real reason behind the 'Level 6 Shift' Project's creation.

Artificial Heaven, and its residents of which Kazakiri Hyouka is but one of them.

The SISTER clones' spread around the world in preparation for the execution of the other half that holds the balance of power on this world.

The growth from esper named 'Accelerator, with his black wings that will become the key to the new age.

The destruction of all magic on Earth as the Artificial Heaven activates; from magicians, artefacts all the way to enchanted places of worship such as the Vatican, they will be wiped out in one instant. Science will end up as this world's sole supreme ruler.

And along with magic, Gensōkyō will be erased as if it never existed. The Hakurei Barrier will be broken down and this Land of Fantasy will become just another victim, just another illusion gone from humanity's dreams.

"… And that's about it." Eirin finished talking, as the sunlight coming in from the windows waned.

"No way… that's just…" Reimu can't even grasp what she is hearing. The scale of this incident is so large it's beyond whatever she has come into contact from before.

"…" On the other hand, Touma just sat wordlessly and processed what he just heard. Unbelievable, to be sure, but he's been involved in some pretty crazy things already.

"So what do you want me to do?" Touma asked quietly. "I don't think you went through all that trouble to get me into this world just to tell me to do nothing about all this."

He's sharply reminded to that time when he was sent to Avignon after Director Oyafune came personally to tell him how to stop the world-wide riots that was caused by the C-Document. He must be in the same situation again where he is told the things he need to know before sent into the deep end of this giant, convoluted mess.

"Well… actually, that's exactly what we want you to do; NOTHING." Yukari responded.

"What?" Both Reimu and Touma stared disbelievingly at Yukari.

"To be precise, nothing you wouldn't do." Eirin added. She sighed inwardly as that Yukari just feels this urge to say things in probably the most provocative manner possible.

"All we ask you to do is go on with your life like normal, but just keep in mind what we have told you as you get dragged into other incidents. We're not crazy enough to believe we can stop Artificial Heaven by ourselves, nor do we believe this can be solved by you just walk right up to Aleister Crowley, punch him in the face and end everything like that."

"…" Touma concurs they have a point. Disregarding that it would be impossible for him to get into the Windowless Building, even if he destroys Artificial Heaven, it would not solve anything as it can just be rebuilt. Not to mention he would be ending the life of Kazakiri Hyouka, a friend to both him and Index using his own hand. And who knows what kind of problems would end up happening to the Sisters in the Misaka Network if he breaks the Artificial Heaven when they're connected.

"If a opportunity arises to end everything peacefully, would you be there to aid us?" Eirin enquired.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Touma replied. "I will definitely help."

"Excellent." Yukari beamed. Even after everything he had just heard, Touma still felt she is hiding things from him – and that her smile practically screamed 'DANGER!' to him. It's like by agreeing to save Gensōkyō he's playing further into her hands, but no matter what he cannot see what else is being planned.

"Well, then let us move on to that party then."

"WHAT party?" Reimu has a bad feeling about this.

"The get-together party we always have at the Hakurei shrine after an incident is solved. Surely you're not going to change tradition now?" Yukari smirked.

"Wha-"

"Oh, and that girl, Itsuwa, will be meeting us there as well. Apparently she fought Tewi to a draw too." Eirin told Touma and Reimu. How she knew this happened is beyond their guess, as they were too busy thinking through other things when Eirin received a report from one of the rabbits under Tewi's command. After their conflict ended as Tewi's time limit is up Itsuwa also collapsed out of exhaustion, resulting in a double KO and a draw – and Tewi used this as a excuse to not do anything and the two didn't come back to Eientei.

"Anyway, you have until sunrise to leave Gensōkyō right? Then we still have time. After all you been through you deserve a good time." Not to mention if they don't go then Itsuwa might be in some… trouble.

"The preparations are already made, Reimu. I think everyone's starting to gather at the Shrine now as we speak." Yukari said airily.

"EVERYONE? ! Just who did you invite? !" Reimu's voice went up a few octaves.

"Exactly as the word suggests, practically EVERYONE. This promises to be a blast."

"…" Reimu and Touma looked at each other. A party filled with a diversity of fantasy creatures right next to Imagine Breaker? And many of them they just fought within the last 24 hours?

"Fukou da." They both said as one.

-o-

-o-

[End Chapter 13]

* * *

**OMAKE**  
_What would have happened if Itsuwa lost against Tewi, instead of it ending up as a draw?_

"Urgh…" Itsuwa collapsed as Tewi's bullets dealt a decisive blow.

"Guess it's my victory then." Tewi grinned.

"And as you promised, you cannot go back and meet up with Kamijou Touma for this time."

Itsuwa clenched her hands as a myriad of emotions overtook her – sadness, anger, loss, and others she can't even put into words. Her heart felt heavy, and tears threatened to overflow.

"Oh, and since I've raised the stakes like I mentioned earlier… the winner would have something extra from the one who is defeated." Tewi's grin went even wider.

_THIS_ is what she has been planning for all this time.

"And what do you want?" Itsuwa would have been terrified of the implications if it weren't for the fact she's too overwhelmed by her emotions right now to care. "Are you going to devour me or something?"

"As if. Carrots taste better than humans any day. No, what I have in mind is something far, far worse than that…"

Tewi came closer and whispered her plan into Itsuwa's ears. Itsuwa was shocked out of her reverie as her eyes widened, her face slowly lost its colour, and her body started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would. Now come along – we have preparations to do."

Tewi snapped her fingers and many rabbits appeared out of nowhere around them. Itsuwa is then tied up and then carried off as a skyward scream of "Nooooooooooooo!" echoed throughout the bamboo forest.

-o-

"Fukou da…" Touma said to no particular person.

He was just told earlier he will be going to a party where just about everyone there would be either looking at him as something to eat, something to be possessed like a trophy, or even both at once somehow. And he has to go through with it to meet up with Itsuwa to make sure she's alright.

The sun is setting as he speaks, and he turned a corner inside the Japanese mansion. He asked to go to a bathroom first and Eirin kindly directly him towards the closest one. Though for some reason Eirin seemed amused about something…

As Touma opened the door, the first thing he noticed is that this isn't a bathroom.

Then what he noticed next made his jaw drop and his hands automatically reaching for his nose to prevent a massive blood loss.

In this room is Itsuwa in what he can say is the most sexy outfit he has ever seen (minus the Ero-Fallen-Angel outfit of Kaori's, but he repressed that memory along with the details of that incident).

Itsuwa is in a half-kneeling, half-sitting position. She has pure white thigh-high socks, along with a white mini-skirt to create a 'Grade A' Zettai Ryouiki that would put anyone not of 'Grade S' to shame.  
Her top consists of a white buttoned shirt with some buttons not fastened to show a generous view of her cleavage, and also her midriff. The shirt in question is maybe a few sizes too small, and it further accentuates the lovely curves the blue-haired girl has by being _extremely_ close-fitting. Itsuwa may not be as well-developed as Oriana Thomson or Kanzaki Kaori, but no male human (and possibly more than a few females included as well) can possibly resist that sight.  
Finally, to top it all off, there's a pair of white rabbit ears drooping down from her head. Itsuwa's own expression is somewhere being deeply embarrassed and absolutely mortified.

"I-I-I, ah, um," Touma tried to get a coherent sentence out but no matter how he tries words failed him.

Then he noticed she's literally on a silver platter, and Itsuwa's hands are tied behind her with a bowtie made of light pink silk. There's a paper card on top of her head with the words "For Kamijou Touma *with hearts*".

Touma shakily moved towards Itsuwa and turned the card over. What was on the other side was:

_Please be gentle with me *kiss*_

Touma promptly keeled over and lost consciousness. Itsuwa watched in horror as a pool of blood started to form around Touma and for some reason he looked like he died a happy death.

* * *

=**BAD END **– Death by Moe= (?)

* * *

… Yeah, right, like Yukari will let things end this easily, after all she has done to get him to cooperate.

After being brought back from the brink of death thanks to Eirin's intervention, and many hi-jinks where a certain red-and-white shrine maiden is trying to hunt down a certain rabbit with murder in her eyes, Touma and Itsuwa left with others from Eientei and headed for the Hakurei Shrine. Neither of them brought up this incident ever again.

Meanwhile, during this time Marisa's dream may or may not developed into a threesome fantasy where she and Touma are having the time of their life with Reimu moaning in pleasure while servicing each other… in the end, everything is relative right?


	15. Chapter 14

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Even if Kamijou Touma still had his memories before the incident with Index that erased them, it's highly unlikely he has ever experienced something like this before.

At the Hakurei Shrine many people have gathered, both human and youkai. Most appeared to have humanoid appearances, though here and there other parts can be seen, like wings and horns. The Prismriver sisters are playing on stage, while there are food on tables here and there. Reimu can be seen scowling at various people for various things; taking her shrine's food, setting all this up without her permission, etc etc. She also had to break up a few fights more than a couple of times – she doesn't want to be left here cleaning up the aftermath of a Spell-Card Battle all by herself when this is all over.

Touma sighed as he took a sip of fruit juice. It's been a few hours since he got back to this shrine, and they've been trying moments. Granted, everyone here was polite enough to not and try devouring him or start a fight, but some of the looks ranging from fear to anger was almost more than he can handle. Plenty of others he met was interesting though – even having met a real Christian Archangel once, talking with a Shinto goddess is definitely a first. He got along well with the shrine maiden dressed in green too.

Itsuwa, on the other hand, tried to be a bodyguard to him and make sure nothing bad happens to either of them. That ended abruptly when she took a drink from the wrong jug and ended up having some of the alcohol which supposedly someone named Yuugi brought with her – and then fell asleep due to its potency. Eirin took Itsuwa and made her rest in the Hakurei Shrine, which Touma felt thankful to. For some reason Eirin reminded him of the Frog-faced Doctor who almost always ends up being the one to treat him when he gets into trouble – probably in that he can trust her to keep Itsuwa safe, but not much else (their conversation about nurse fetishes in the aftermath of his fight against the Alchemist came to Touma's mind).

Still, Touma's glad at least something like a drunken brawl didn't happen at least, while shuddering as he looked at four horned youkai who started to have a drinking contest. How can those people swallow alcohol that would knock out a human easily like breathing in air is beyond his understanding.

"Long day?" A voice asked him. Unlike the others that he has heard today, this one is unmistakably male.

Touma looked next to him and found a man with gold eyes and short silver hair dressed in black and blue clothes next to him, eating something like grilled food skewered on a stick. From the general aura he gives off and the look he gave Touma through his glasses, he doesn't seem like a battle-hardened fighter of any kind.

"Yeah, you could say that." Touma replied cautiously. Just because someone didn't _look_ like a total badass who can administer a beatdown without problems, it doesn't mean they're safe. He had just run into Remilia earlier this day, and while looking like a harmless child she's anything but safe. A example closer to home would be Index and that mouth of hers, making him scream in anguish every time he had annoyed her somehow.

"I'm Morichika Rinnosuke. A shop-owner that deals in a variety of goods." He introduced himself.

"I'm Kamijou Touma." Touma answered politely. "So what kind of goods do you deal in?"

"Nothing much, just whatever I find here and there that crosses into this world from the outside. Half of which I have no idea how to use." Rinnosuke admitted. The main reason he came here was to try and get some more information on how to use some of the items he has so he might be able to make a large profit for once. He's not normally interested in coming to parties like this when it's filled with aggressive and trigger-happy people.

"Really?" Touma nodded as he thought of how Index is completely unaware how to use machinery like microwaves and such. It's not too far a guess these people are more used to whatever magical contraptions they have here.

The two of them went on talking about other inconsequential things, and half-way through explaining to Rinnosuke why the computers he has in stock never quite actually works the name 'Yukari' pops up.

"So what do you know about Yukari anyway?" Touma asked Rinnosuke as he looked over at the other end of the shrine's clearing – apparently a argument of some kind with one side holding a camera and the other is holding a scythe. The one with the camera is called 'Aya', from what he remember happening earlier after leaving the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Not that much, I afraid. I try not to deal with her kind if possible." Rinnosuke replied as he thought of the times Yukari visited for items. He has his guesses on exactly who and what the one named 'Yakumo Yukari' is based on the name's own symbolisms, after talking with Reimu and Marisa once in one of those discussions they hold at the Kourindou occasionally; but repeating them out loud in this situation would be problematic. "Often I end up with the short end of the stick in our dealings, so to speak."

"I can imagine." Touma sighed. He wanted to know just what he is getting himself into when agreeing to Yukari's proposal, but it turns out other people doesn't really know much about her. "I found that out first hand just a while ago. She's the kind to get what she wants in the end and makes sure you can't complain about it, no matter how wrong it feels. I still can't shake off the feeling I might regret this, even if this is to help others."

"Heh, well that's nothing new. As a general rule youkai are manipulative like that." With maybe that one time when that half-ghost girl named Youmu was on the verge of tears trying get back a lantern from him, Rinnosuke can't really recall other instances when youkai aren't acting with some sort of ulterior motive – with the exception of fairies or similar types who doesn't have the intelligence to plan long-term. His own actions on how he dealt with Youmu and getting a certain sword off Marisa speaks for itself, even if he's only half youkai.

"Really, the only thing you can do is just be careful – it would be madness to out-plan someone like her." Rinnosuke advised. Half of this is trying to get on Touma's good side to gain more information of the 'Outside' world, and the other half is serious advice from one male to another. Considering how much they've both have been pushed around by members of the opposite sex they both agreed to that heartfelt advice.

-o-

"Were you talking about me?" From the shadows a gap with eyes opened and Yukari stepped out next to Touma and Rinnosuke. A mischievous grin is present on her face, stating it's not a question that needs to be answered.

"We were just talking about these shikigami called 'computers' from the Outside," Rinnosuke looked towards Touma. "And he was explaining to me just why they won't work, that's all."

"Right." Touma agreed. They both knew openly admitting talking about her behind her back is most likely a bad idea.

"Mmhmm. If you say so." Yukari smiled in a way that said clearly she did not buy that façade the two of them had concocted. "Then on a unrelated note, I think you should know something, Morichika Rinnosuke."

"… What?" Rinnosuke is trying not to gulp in apprehension.

Yukari went up to him and whispered something in his ear. Touma watched as Rinnosuke's face blanched to resemble something like that of Yuyuko Saigyouji's own colour, before he scrambled off giving an excuse that he forgot to lock up his shop and he needs to secure his wares.

"… What was that about?" Touma asked suspiciously. "He just ran off like this place is about to be hit by a bomb or something - " Then it's Touma's turn to go pale as he realised just how accurate his guess could be, considering what kind of people is at this party and just who is pulling the strings. "Oh, _Sh_-"

"Now now, don't worry too much about that." Yukari chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get out of this alright anyway."

"That's not the point here! Are you telling me you set up this party for the sole purpose of - "

"Oh look, here comes Marisa. I'll leave the two of you alone as it seems like she wants to talk to you. Bye~"

Yukari then dropped down into the gap beneath her feet, leaving Touma watching it close with a sense of dread.

-o-

Reimu seethed on the surface as she went around breaking up fights and making sure there's enough food and drink for everyone. Even though she's being dragooned into playing host for what's probably almost every notable character in Gensōkyō, she still has enough decency to make sure the party goes smoothly. It was somewhat of a blessing that Suika has went down underground and gotten help setting the entire thing up, and that for some reason many others brought their own supply of food instead of just mooching off her own dwindling supplies here at the Shrine.

However, Reimu noted she'll have to speak with Suika about this later – that petite oni could have at least warned her something was going to happen. Just throwing a party at this place without knowing about it earlier is bad enough, but having to cater to this many people in what's possibly the largest gathering of youkai within the last few years is a additional annoyance.

While appearing like she always is at this kind of situation, deep down she's still trying to come to grip with what she has just heard earlier at Eientei. Something on a scale much larger than what Gensōkyō is, its influence simply astonishing. It makes her feel tiny and insignificant somehow, and she doesn't like that.

From a corner of her eye she found that Kamijou guy talking with Marisa, then her eyes suddenly darting to another place away from them where Komachi (who slacked off and came here after hearing about the party) and Aya seems to have an argument. As Reimu grumbled about another problem to solve and on her way over there it coin-shaped danmaku flew out, most missing Aya completely and some flew towards Touma and Marisa.

In what could be called a massive misfortune (or fortune really, depending on the point of view) one of the coins flew unerringly at Touma's head, and the impact knocked his head right in the direction of Marisa's face. With any other girl this would have just ended as a headbutt between the two, or considering just what kind of luck Touma has with the ladies it might even be a almost-kiss. But from what Reimu can see it's almost as if Marisa saw the coin coming, and instead of blasting it down she positioned herself in just the right way that when it hits Touma he'll end up kissing her full on the mouth.

Which is exactly what happened as Touma's eyes widen in shock from first the pain on the back of his head, and then staring into Marisa's eyes as the two of them fell with their body and lips intertwined together. To everyone else that's looking at those two and not the fight between Aya and Komachi, it's like Touma was the one that initiated the move and is currently in a deep, passionate kiss with a equally responsive partner.

"Wha…" Touma finally broke off and gasped for breath as the two of them got back up. "What in the world just happened?"

"Are you really that dumb, or is it too overwhelming for you?" Marisa laughed, with only a slight blush giving the hint she's not as composed as she shows. "It's a kiss, you idiot. A _kiss_. Surely you've had one before right?"

"That was my first…" Touma looked like a hurt schoolgirl who had something special taken away from her at that moment. He could feel his own fantasies being shattered beyond salvage, the dream of ending up with a slightly older, well-developed onee-san type fading away.

Either way, he didn't think he'd end up kissing a girl _smaller_ than him, and from something like the usual accidents that befalls him to boot.

Even if that kiss wasn't too bad.

"Oh? It's the first time as well, is it?" Marisa's grin went even wider at the thought of gaining something that precious unknowingly. "Were you saving it for someone particularly?"

"Well…" There wasn't anyone particular Touma had in mind – he'd met some exceptional beauties throughout various incidents, but none he would call having a crush on and wanted desperately to be involved with. Still, he felt a sense of loss that he couldn't have savoured what should have been a romantic event with someone he truly likes.

"That's good to hear." Marisa stepped closer to Touma and put her arms around him. After going through that 'dream' Ran put her through, Marisa decided to make that into reality. Make this boy who would make any girl he end up with very satisfied with their relationship until death do them part into hers, and hers alone.

And get rid of anyone else that gets in her way.

"I'm more than happy to take responsibility for what had just happened." Marisa whispered as she brought her face closer to Touma's, and tightened her hold on him. "Stay with me as we bond under the starry sky, away from any trouble you have haunting you. We could - "

"MARISA!" Reimu finally got out of her slack-jawed expression from the shock and went to them while bellowing: "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Shove off, Reimu." Marisa said to the shrine maiden. "I saw him first." Which, considering how the three of them met at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, is a literal truth. At least when only these two are considered.

"That's not what I'm on about!" Reimu thought of what waits for him in the outside world. More pain, more harm, but none that he would give to anyone else if it means to help those he wants to help. Compared to just standing in the way of harm and be the one hurt to the point of losing a arm or bruised all over, he would feel even worse not being able to save someone else when he could have with his own hand.

Kamijou Touma doesn't need more complications like love when he's involved in things which could decide the fate of the world. And what Marisa is doing now is just making it harder on him to leave behind a possible peaceful life where he won't have to shoulder that kind of burden, the kind Reimu sees as something Yukari forced onto him rather than him seeking it out himself.

"Rubbish." Marisa scoffed. Marisa squeezed even tighter onto Touma, who despite not wanting this kind of contact can't seem to bring himself to push Marisa away. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this."

Marisa then kissed Touma on the mouth again, pushing her tongue in the process.

"…" Reimu looked at the two of them and then something seem to have snapped within her. Partly fuelled by the anger that Marisa is unknowingly hurting Touma in the long run with her antics, and partly due to fact maybe deep down Reimu might want that kind of caring partner too, she casted her strongest spell:

"**Spell Card:** _Fantasy Heaven_"

Yin-yang orbs floated into existence around the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, and paper charms started to form intricate patterns as they flew out of nowhere as they converged onto the target of her wrath.

Marisa looked slightly surprised that Reimu would go this far over that small demonstration, but she managed to evade the homing amulets and flew off, not wanting to drag Touma into her counter attack. Reimu chased after her and high above the Hakurei Shrine these two friends clashed.

-o-

"Well, that didn't go quite as well as I hoped." Yukari said indifferently.

She was hoping the resulting outburst from Reimu would drag everyone at the party into the crossfire, and in the confusion spark a massive free-for-all Spell-Card Battle. It was partly why she invited Suika Ibuki and the rest of the Four Devas of the Mountain into her plans, as none could match their methods of dragging everyone into a brawl – and the thought of having one with practically everyone in Gensōkyō who was powerful enough to put up a decent fight was enough to convince them into cooperating. If successful, they would truly dine in a bullet hell worthy of the name.

But now, how can they finish Project 'Danmaku Festival' without the danmaku?

"We need to activate 'Plan B'." Yukari told Eirin.

-o-

Touma's glove on his right hand flashed with hieroglyphs he has never seen before, before suddenly exploding in a burst of light. As his sight returned to him he felt something was wrong. Bloodlust and a desire for conflict is now so thick in the air he can almost taste it, most likely due to his Imagine Breaker.

No, this is something that surpasses even what his right hand can do to others – not even the fairies which came after him near Misty Lake were like this. The youkai present want to fight, but are not berserkers; their strength have peaked, but are not driven to near-madness from fear. Touma thought with a sinking feeling that the glove he was given was probably rigged to give off one massive burst of his right hand's influence in a wide area, making everyone wanting to fight from some sort of modified psychic side-effect from his right hand spread so thinly there's no possible risk of anything being negated and destroyed. Yukari Yakumo had everything planned out from the start for one massive fight.

Though why she would want something like that is beyond Touma's thoughts right now as over half of the partygoers present turned their now-crimson eyes on one another, and the fighting erupted.

Remilia's Gungnir shot towards Touma, only for his right hand's influence to throw its aim off slightly and only grazed him. Before Touma can even try and get away Flandre's Lævateinn came swooping down from above him. Touma blocked the descending blade with his right hand, as this attack is fuelled not by a vampire's own physical strength but with the massive amount of magical energy the weapon possesses. Energy cackled as the two forces collided.

Flandre looks as if she's enjoying being able to go all out, swinging her sword again and again to test just how much power she can bring out before Touma is crushed. As she brought down Lævateinn with a overhead slash it was parried by another crimson sword. The owner of the sword is a girl with dark red eyes and long blue hair, and has a black hat decorated with peaches on top of her head. Her blue dress billowed from the blast wave of the clash.

"I have to thank you, Kamijou Touma." The girl in blue smiled happily. "This has to be the best gathering ever!" Then Flandre was pushed back as the sword flared with energy and a crater replaced the area where Flandre was moments ago.

"Who are you?" Flandre asked, with the expression of having found a playmate she won't break easily.

"I'm Hinanai Tenshi." She then brought up her Sword of Hisou, which has crimson mist swirling around it and growing bigger by the second. "'Life' and 'death' are closely related, and the increase of one will inevitably lead to a increase of another; due to the threat of annihilation from the boy's power influencing everyone here the force of 'life' is flourishing and growing wild, in a sense, under this stimulus. I have gathered this power of life from everyone here, so do you think you can fight evenly with the might of Heaven, Earth and the people of Gensōkyō all at once?"

"Bring it on!" The look on Flandre's face couldn't have been happier as two giant crimson blades clashed in midair, threatening to cut the sky in two.

-o-

Remilia left Kamijou Touma to her sister to play with after she charged in, thinking she needed to let loose once in a while after being in the basement for so long. The shikigami of Ran Yakumo and Rin Kaenbyou are fighting where flames and bullets danced, and also where Houraisan Kaguya is fighting with her age-old arch-enemy, Fiujiwara no Mokou in their never-ending feud. She flew around those fights looking for someone else that will entertain her better than small fries, and just as she thought she might as well go back and capture the boy and be done with the party like how she originally planned to, she was stopped by someone.

"Hello over there." A voice called out to her, in a pleasant tone such as one would hear in a afternoon tea party even though it's in the middle of a battlefield. Remilia looked at the source of the voice, and found a girl who has wavy, grey-greenish, short hair and dark green eyes. She is wearing a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, dark blue 'third eye' is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. Her shirt is an orange shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter than her collar.

"Who might you be?" Remilia asked, certain the one in front of her is definitely someone capable of putting up a decent fight.

"Komeiji Koishi. You must be Remilia Scarlet, the 'Scarlet Devil' I've heard about." Koishi smiled. "After Seeing the unconscious of many people, you're one of the few I can See which bloodlust and rage could not totally overwhelm you. Being what you are I suppose that's not surprising."

"Did you come here to just talk, or are you really looking for a fight?" Remilia doesn't think Koishi is the type to get aggressive, from her cheerful demeanour.

"I'm looking for my sister, Komeiji Satori. I didn't see her when I went to invite her to this party after I got wind of it, but I couldn't see her here either. Have you seen someone else like me recently?"

"Can't say I have." Remilia decided to just ignore the one in front of her. "Now if you will excuse me, there's someone else I want to go see."

"Which is that boy named Kamijou Touma, correct?" Koishi's smile suddenly changed tones ever so slightly. "I suggest whatever you are planning with him, it's better to let him go. He's not worth the trouble."

"Heh, do you really believe I'd be scared of going against other youkai who might want to take him for themselves - "

"I meant the trouble inside him." Koishi said quietly. Despite the low volume her voice cut across the background noise of constant explosions surrounding them. "I can see into other's unconsciousness, and while his right hand can negate powers it doesn't extend to his mind unless he touches it with his right hand. There's a Devil inside him whose power is far beyond anything in this Land of Fantasy, sealed by his power which acts as a shackle. Beyond that is something even greater that my Sight quails at the very contact. Even for you who are called the 'Scarlet Devil', you would be nothing but the dust unworthy of its attention. Let him go before you doom us all to something that complete annihilation would be a blessing in comparison."

"Oho…" Remilia's feral grin surfaced. "You obviously don't know me very well, despite being able to see into the depths of my mind. Now I'm more interested than before in making him mine. If you want to stop me then fight me at full strength, Komeiji Koishi."

Koishi smiled thinly. "So be it."

-o-

Tewi Inaba jumped around, dodging danmaku which to her might as well be stationary. Facing her was the Prismriver Sister's concentrated barrage of attacks and it was thrown off like nothing to Tewi.

"Hahaha! Do you people really believe you can hit me with those attacks?" Tewi laughed. While she's not a mad rabbit, she certainly enjoys acting like one right now as she weaves in and out of attacks, with the climax being the three Prismriver Sisters being shot down with just one bullet each from Tewi.

Then she felt a finger poked onto the back of her head, and a menacing gaze directed at her. Turning slightly, she found it was Reisen who is the one behind her. And somehow her crimson eyes have a cold, calculating look behind it, different to Reisen's normally casual behaviour. It probably doesn't need much thought to deduce that Reisen, being under the influence of Imagine Breaker, plans to pay back Tewi for putting her through all those troubles in their day-to-day life.

"Well then," Tewi heard Reisen's voice that has a edge to it she hasn't heard before. "_Dodge this_."

Both rabbits performed instant movement at once, and seconds later Tewi was out of this free-for-all Spell-Card Battle from a (non-lethal) bullet to the head, leaving Reisen standing over her like a executor.

-o-

Kanako Yasaka just dispatched another of her opponents into unconsciousness in a battle, this time a kappa with a really big cannon. The current dominant goddess of the Moriya Shrine doesn't even know where that was pulled out from, but that kind of firepower managed to give her some trouble. Looking over at her other fellow goddess who is currently duelling a ice fairy, and their own shrine maiden who is currently going head on against one of the four oni present, she concluded they probably don't need her help in taking them down.

(Yukamo Yukari, hmm? Yet another potential source of trouble.) Kanako thought. It hasn't really been that long since the Moriya Shrine moved to Gensōkyō, and yet they've been seeing powerful factions everywhere. Still, Kanako appreciates a masterful plan when she sees one, and right now everyone present is involved in one way or another, whether they like it or not. The fact she cannot see its entirety also means this is probably a plan involving much more than just Gensōkyō itself.

(A force from outside of Gensōkyō… but what?) Kanako knows she doesn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, but she does know where she might be able to obtain some answers: From the boy who holds a special right hand that's been the center of attention since he stepped foot in this land. He could just be a unwitting pawn who acts without knowing the bigger picture, but it never hurts to try and find out.

As Kanako moved with the intent to find the boy, a sphere of fiery energy almost larger than the main building of the Hakurei Shrine descended onto her like a falling star. Kanako contemptuously blew apart the attack easily and watched as the one responsible came floating down to her eye-level, while fights around them was showered with remnants of nuclear fire and scattered away from the two who glared at each other.

This youkai who attacked Kanako possesses long raven-black hair, wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm is some sort of a metal rod strangely shaped like a gun's barrel, even though it should be a control rod. She wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in congealed grey matter, and her left foot is being orbited by atoms.

"Reiuji Utsuho… you would bite the hand that fed you the power you current possess?" Kanako eyed the hell-raven who absorbed Yatagarasu.

"What better way to test out the extent of my abilities than fighting the one who gave it to me in the first place?" Utsuho's red eyes, all three of them, glinted with power. "I have no interest in one human boy when I can fight _gods_."

"Fool. There are powers beyond just brute magical strength, and there are beings that even match, if not surpass gods. The fact you do not recognise what that boy named Kamijou Touma is capable of, despite your own power channelling into his influence, is proof of your own weakness." Kanako said, almost pitying the hell-raven.

"Above all, I find your lack of faith… disappointing. After being devouring a power much more potent than you previously had, and meeting beings who are far above your level, you still hold no reverence to divine beings and the like. You need to be taught a lesson, I see."

"Oh, I have faith alright. Just not in you. Whatever faith I have is in my own abilities, in my own flames. Faith in something that has earned it, rather than some old crone who just preaches about it. Faced with my Hellfire Mantle, you shall become dust like any other who tries to oppose me!"

The divine virtue of the Wind God clashed with a Peta Flare, resulting in the night sky being lit up brighter than day by the many suns.

Thus the signal has been given, and the end approaches.

-o-

Kirisame Marisa dodged the many ofudas and yin-yang orbs that was fired towards her, most came within a hair's width of her but not quite landing. It doesn't help that Reimu's also coming in to fight in close contact occasionally, wrapped in a aura of invincibility which ignores all hits as she floats between dream and reality, and a speed that could match almost any of the tengu. Truly, anyone facing this would have been already dead from the moment of this spell card's activation.

However, Marisa came with the resolution to take down even Reimu if it means to be with Touma, and has planned accordingly.

(If I cannot hit her with my normal attacks because of a unfair barrier, then I'll just have to use a unfair attack to break through it! Eat this, my annihilation of Love that surpasses any other, fuelled by the passion that will never waver!)

"_Spell Card:_…"

A gentle whisper to her Mini-Hakkero, which Marisa held up in front of her and pointed at Reimu. The shrine maiden ignored the Ordinary Magician's action, confident she can even take on a Final Master Spark head on in her current form. As Hakurei Reimu charged right in head-on for the final blow a golden light started to glow from the Mini-Hakkero, and Marisa completed her incantation.

"… _**STARLIGHT BREAKER**_!"

The words 'freaking huge magical laser' doesn't even come close to describe the resulting beam of light that shot out. Calling it a 'magicannon' is no more precise than the previous description. If what Kanako and Utsuho's fight did is block out the sky with light, than this is completely breaking both the laws that govern the world of fantasy along with the sky itself. Pure firepower that hit so hard it ignores all common sense and defence, with its sole purpose to eliminate anyone that dares to stop love blooming.

The overwhelming attack enveloped Reimu's comparatively smaller form, and continued to smash all the way onto the very edge of Gensōkyō – the Hakurei Border.

-o-

-o-

Meanwhile, with all the battles happening, Yukari Yakumo and Eirin Yagokoro are talking with Yuyuko Saigyouji away from the Hakurei Shrine and on the ground, far enough to not be hit by stray shots but close enough to still see what's going on.

"Now can you tell me what's been going on?" Yuyuko interrogated them, ignoring the uproar over at the shrine. "Judging from how the two of you looked at each other when you explained things to those two, it's obvious you are still hiding something. Now that there's no-one else left to overhear us, tell me everything already."

"Would you believe me if I said all this is nothing more than just an excuse for one massive party unlike anything Gensōkyō has ever seen?" Yukari smiled.

"Probably not. I'm missing your 'massive party' just to get some answers out of you two. I want to enter dramatically, say something like 'Care to give Death a try?' and then have fun battling the strongest ones of Gensōkyō too." Yuyuko pouted.

"You know, I don't think that phrase suit you for some reason." Eirin said dryly.

"My sentiments exactly." Another voice approached them from under the moonlight. The three present looked to find Shikieiki Yamaxanadu walking towards them with a annoyed expression on her face. "Yakumo Yukari, I too would like some answers from you about this incident."

Though she doesn't show it, Shikieiki is actually quite tense about this entire incident. For once, Yukari's actions are more 'good' than 'evil' from what her senses are telling her. And if something like annoying the Creator God of Gensōkyō and starting widespread problems are 'good' for some reason, chances are 'something' big is going to follow. And that 'something', whatever it is, is definitely not something that means well for Gensōkyō.

"How did you find us anyway?" Eirin inquired.

"Well, I was asked by her to come look for Yukarin earlier." Yuyuko shrugged. "I planned on reporting back to her after hearing what you people are on about first, but I didn't make too much of a fuss about it."

"You told her where we were?" Yukari asked Yuyuko.

"She didn't have to. After hearing about this party I figured you would be around here somewhere." Shikieiki made a note to go retrieve Komachi later and devise a fitting punishment. "So please, do tell us the reasons you have for bring not only a risk to the existence of Gensōkyō, but also starting that massive disturbance over there." Shikieiki then pointed at the Shrine where two giant crimson blades can be seen clashing repeatedly with one another.

"Eeh? You sure you want to know?" Yukari replied innocently. Then her tone went a bit more serious. "Ignorance is bliss. Knowing what we are up to would only lead to helplessness and despair haunting your nights for the rest of your existence. I would not want to inflict this on any one of you if possible."

"I'll be the judge of that." Shikieiki said that despite how ironic it is coming from her position as Yama of Paradise. "Komeiji Satori, please retrieve the information I need from them."

"Very well." Satori, who was asked by Shikieiki to assist her, came out from the shadows and looked straight into Yukari's eyes.

-o-

-o-

_What she saw was a world covered in darkness._

_At first, she thought it was clouds, but upon closer inspection it looked like feathers of some kind. Feathers that looked as if its material are not entirely of this world, and all of them pointed in one direction._

_Then she heard it._

_Thousands upon of thousands of souls crying out in anguish, being pushed to the very limits a human mind can go to before it breaks._

_Identical girls, all of them looked alike and dressed alike, whose minds formed a network across the entire Earth are writhing in agony. Something is channelling through them forcibly and they screamed. They screamed not because of the pain, but of the horror in realising the role they are about to play._ _An angel being sustained by their lifeforce wept as she could do nothing but watch from her plane of existence, her round glasses falling to the ground and shattering._

_A new world is being born upon this Earth, an Artificial Heaven being brought into reality. With this new plane of existence's entrance, buildings across the planet collapsed, many of which are large churches and holy grounds. Many humans who called themselves 'magicians' collapsed in a pool of their own blood, as their own magical energy turned on itself and ripped their bodies apart from the inside. Tragedies occurred on a world-wide basis as families and friends are torn apart, and blood flowed enough to make any mortal sick at the sight._

_A woman with long black hair and a nodachi was among the first to fall. She, being one of the 'Saints', are more affected by this than others, and her normally cool expression became one of shock and pain. Her followers crowded around her and howled in distress, ignoring their own wounds. This Saint, also called 'One who can rend even gods' by some, only looked at the followers who surrounded her with a calm look on her face._

"_Heh… don't worry about me." That woman said with a small smile. Surrounded by friends on a verge of death, she couldn't really ask for more after what she had done to them. "Guess my time is up."_

"_Please, say no more, Kanzaki-sama." A man in an oversized white shirt that has a crimson cross on it pleaded. "You need your strength."_

"_Stop trying to deny the inevitable. The so-called 'Gifted' ones like myself has no more hope left, while you people can still survive if you don't use any more magic. Live, and stop this mess for me."_

"_NO!" Many of them yelled as one. "We're not going to leave anyone behind! Promise us you'll be alright, please…"_

"_Sorry, that's… not possible…" The woman coughed. "I've been blessed alright, but I'm not talking about 'good fortune' or anything like that. To have been able to meet every one of you and fought by your sides is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_The people surrounded her watched on in horror. It's the words they wanted to hear the most from their leader, but none have thought it would come like this._

"_Kanzaki-sama…"_

"_Be well." That woman then closed her eyes one final time with that same small smile on her face. The irony that this time __she__ was the one who said with her dying breath the same words many in the group have said to her in the past at their moment of death is lost to them as grief overtook them._

-][-

_Over in Gensōkyō, the Hakurei Border groaned under the pressure of the Artificial Heaven. The only reason it hasn't collapses yet is all due to Dragon's full power supporting it, along with one Shrine Maiden's force of will. Even then it's only a matter of time before the Border, along with the land it encircles, perish. The Netherworld and all beyond the Sanzu River was sealed off away from both Gensōkyō and reality by the Youkai of Boundaries, so the cycle of life and death will not be disrupted by this new occurrence. Physical access to those worlds is only in Gensōkyō, portals opened by Yakumo Yukari, and she merely erased them so only souls can pass through now._

_After having done that she and her familiar vanished somewhere, along with the cat they have with them._

_Suika Ibuki went up to the shrine maiden, and said with a grim look if Gensōkyō will fall eventually then someone must survive to stop the cause of all this. If not for vengeance, then to make sure something like this never happens again. Satori watched in horror as Suika shattered the Hakurei Border with one blow and flung the Hakurei Shrine Maiden into the Outside World._

"_Suika!" The red-white shrine maiden shrieked at her actions, knowing full well she has with her own hands doomed the Land of Fantasy._

"_Live, Reimu." Suika smiled as Dragon roared and started to fade away from contact with what the Border held out. "Live for the memory of Gensōkyō, and we'll see you over on the Other Side when you're done. Thanks for all the times you've let me stayed with you. Let's meet up again over at the Netherworld."_

_With that, Reimu disappeared and the Land of Fantasy is no more._

-][-

_Elsewhere in a City of Science, a girl who looked like the other thousands of identical girls rushed through a underground facility. She could have been easily mistaken for one of them, except she had a look in her eyes that held a sense of life not present in others. Satori felt she must have been the original, and the others are made from her in ways beyond her understanding._

_Soldiers tried to attack her, but all was defeated from lightning that she shot out. It took all her control to not kill any one of them, knowing even if she has a right to 'he' won't ever forgive her for doing something like that._

_She entered a room and then shut the doors behind her, and destroyed a panel next to the door which presumably is the lock. As a afterthought she melted the door to its hinges using heat from a massive amount of electricity, turning it into one slab of metal that could only be blasted through. She then turned around to the objective she came here for._

_In the centre of this room is a tube filled with clear liquid, and the boy named 'Kamijou Touma' is suspended in there. His eyes are shut and he looked only like he's sleeping, dressed in his casual clothes the girl sees him in now and then._

"_I've finally found you…" This girl said with her heart in her voice._

_She went up to the controls next to the tube and used her ability to hack into it, resulting in the liquid in the tube being drained away and the glass-like substance of the tube opening to allow her to get to the boy. She pulled the wiring off of him and tried to shake him into consciousness._

"_Urgh… Misaka?" The boy asked in a daze._

"_It's alright now." The girl held him tightly. Then realising what she is doing she quickly let go and dragged him to his feet._

"_We're getting out of here. After saving everyone and stopping Aleister's plans we'll leave Academy City. I'll never forgive him for this."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Everything, from the Sisters, 'Level 6 Shift' and that War was all planned by him. He has some crazy idea like being the Creator of a new world or something, and who knows how many has died from his planning already." The girl said with hatred on her face. "I'm getting you out of here as you seem to be the core of his plans somehow, and you of all people don't deserve to end up stuck in a vat like that."_

"_How did you know about all this anyway? It's not like this information is in the Academy City Database right?" The boy said groggily._

"_I had help from some friends of yours. That guy who you were with on August 31st that was talking about his sister gave me the location."_

"_I see." The boy stopped moving and the girl walked a few steps more before realising the boy isn't keeping up with her. _

"_Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go alrea-"_

_BANG!_

_The girl watch dumbfounded as the boy shot her with a handgun. Blood started to spread from near her stomach and she dropped down, her eyes widening at this turn of events._

"_What…" She just could not comprehend what just happened._

"_Tsuchimikado Motoharu, huh. No surprise that in the end he'll back-stab us." The boy said indifferently. "Now that this place is known to be compromised there's really no point in me staying here as bait."_

"_Why…?" The girl managed to get that out before a bullet pierced through her head, her last thought is the one man she ever loved romantically being the one who killed her. She couldn't even defend herself due to the situation is too jarring compared to her belief he would never hurt her, no matter what._

_Then the boy's appearances changed. His black spiky hair started to turn blue and became messier. His eyes started to become smaller until he has to squint to look at other people. His body started to grow taller slightly, until it's apparent this boy is not Kamijou Touma._

_This is the appearance of Aogami Pierce._

_The 6th Level 5 of Academy City who possesses the ability 'Metamorphose', and took the job to go under deep cover close to Kamijou Touma. This was all to keep an additional eye on the key component to Aleister's plans. The irony that he was never comfortable with his real face until that job is not lost on him, as he used to go around using different faces other than his own in his insecurity. He was forced to stay using his real face for extended periods of times on this job, since with a different face he might be exposed when touched by the right hand._

_As the sealed metal door was finally blasted down the blue-haired youth took a cellphone from one of the guards that came in, and reported directly to the General Superintendant on the happenings.  
Their bait has worked, the real Kamijou Touma is sealed somewhere else that's still secure, and they now know who is responsible in trying to free him._

_Soon afterwards, more pain and betrayals followed that young girl's death in the city that has seen more its fair share of. It will not be the last either._

-][-

_The black feathers' source was all from one white-haired youth. A comatose little girl who looked like a younger version of the thousands of other identical girls lay in his arms, and he howled like he has lost something precious. _

_Power unbidden channelled through him, and he had no more control over his abilities than over his own emotions. Black wings, each the size of a skyscraper, rained down over the world. Rome, London, and many other places was hit, where anyone that the Artificial Heaven did not get rid of straight away these wings finished the job._

_As such, the ones who call themselves the Amakusa Church who vowed to stop Aleister's mad plans was pierced through as the building they are in fell down on them, the giant wing then sprout out smaller limbs of feathers and tore directly into their hearts._

_Reimu Hakurei, who finally managed to drag herself out of grief at being the last of her world after reaching the Outside, looked up to find a black wing that skewered her with lightning speed. In the end, Suika's sacrifice was in vain. As blood dribbled from her lips no amount of willpower or talent was enough to preserve her life, and with tears running down her face Reimu also passed into the void, following the rest of her kind._

_Thus, the Collapse of a certain Eastern Fantasy, along with many others' Fantasies, is complete. _

-o-

-o-

Komeiji Satori screamed towards the heavens above in terror, and as if in response sky lit up with fire. The light from miniature suns clearly made apparent the expression on her face: one made grotesque by horror, revulsion, anger, and heart-wrenching sadness. Mirrored in Shikieiki's, Eirin's and Yuyuko's faces are an expression less pronounced in intensity, but nonetheless a mirror of Satori's own face. Yukari's expression alone is one untouched, save for a grim tightening around her eyes as she explained everything in a greater extent that what she gave Kamijou Touma and Hakurei Reimu.

As the firelight faded from above them the light of the moon and the stars returned, a pale comparison from the earlier flames. In the comparative darkness Yukari's voice continued on quietly.

"And so, I brought that boy into Gensōkyō. On the surface it's to make sure Kamijou Touma will not be caught by surprise and be taken out before he has the chance to intervene, but there's also another side to my actions: to make the youkai of Gensōkyō more powerful than ever before so we can defend ourselves. And with the increase of power in youkai, humans such as Hakurei Reimu will have no choice but to train harder lest they be left behind in power."

"So that's what he's here for." Eirin concluded. "To force progress in abilities and strength, to the point we can find alternatives to just being destroyed."

"But what about the danger of him possibly do harm to Gensōkyō? His ability isn't exactly harmless to this world." Shikieiki asked.

"It's a calculated risk, but unless he manages to touch something like a core of this land everything will be fine. He sealed away his own powers from a young age, limiting himself to the bare minimum. It is not likely he would unleash his full power here of all places, not when lives are at stake."

"But what about the possibility of pursuers coming after him? You said so yourself that he's a key part of this Academy City's plans, so I'd hardly think he'll be left alone." Yuyuko said her thought out loud.

"I plan to return him to the Outside as agreed with Dragon, and make up a plausible excuse for his disappearance. No matter what will happen we of Gensōkyō would not be suspected." Yukari answered.

"I meant someone coming into Gensōkyō right now and retrieving him." Yuyuko clarified. "Losing track of someone that important will definitely lead to panic, and if they get in…"

"Impossible." Yukari declared. "It's impossible for those humans to track us to Gensōkyō, not with what they possess right now. The Great Boundary may have holes, but I didn't go through any of them this time to leave traces anyway. There is absolutely no chance those people from Academy City will be here on a invasion."

-o-

-o-

It was at this time Marisa's overwhelming firepower reached the edge of Gensōkyō. While not enough to break something as ancient and steadfast as the Border, it did manage to leave cracks.

From that crack, black wings ripped out from it and pushed the gap wider soundlessly. First, a claw of darkness emerged, holding onto the edge of the cracks while the monstrous wings pushed the opening wider. As its owner floated out, the five of them is the only one that can see its appearance as the others are still too preoccupied with fighting one another.

What stood out the most is the eight black wings behind this person's back, and made of feathers that looked like material that could not possibly exist. His limbs ended in demonic sharp claws and he is garbed in wavering robes, both as dark as his wings, absorbing all light that shined on it. The markings on his chest wasn't the colour of the night, but of white like sun-drenched bones; three diamonds in the centre of chest, lined up vertically, along with four pairs of skeletal lines that made it seem his ribs are embedded onto the surface of his robes.

His hair is a long flowing mane of pure white, each strand seeming as if it has a mind of its own. His face is the only place on his body where his skin is visible, and it looks almost indistinguishable from his hair as they are both so pale.

But above all, what made this creature gives off a feeling of dread like no other is his glowing red eyes; eyes that others even under the influence of the Imagine Breaker cannot match in intensity.

Is this a Fallen Angel? Or a Noble Demon?

Both? Or neither?

With a roar that pierced the heavens he declared his presence on this world, and the Land of Fantasy shook with the entrance of an existence like that of a Dark god who thirsted for war.

-o-

-o-

"…" Shikieiki narrowed her eyes at Yukari while Satori fainted as she is reminded of the possible future she glimpsed from Yukari's mind.

"You were saying?" Shikieiki said in a tone that spoke volumes on what she thought of Yukari's reasons and actions.

Yukari shrugged. "Alright, so _that_ getting into Gensōkyō might not have been explicitly included in our plans."

-o-

-o-

[End Chapter 14]

* * *

OMAKE: (Warning – **High** contents of **horror** genre thrown into this one.)

_What she saw was a world dead to its former glory._

'_Civilisation', as it was called, is no more. What humans there are left on this Earth are tribal societies who never travelled beyond their own territories, isolated from the globalised community. And as such was spared from the horror that was inflicted onto the rest of humanity._

_Komeiji Satori walked among the ruins of fallen towers that threatened to scrape the sky in days of old, and cracked roads where not even plants grew out of it. The major countries have destroyed themselves so utterly and completely with their weapons no life existed in their old metropolises. It was better than any alternatives present at the time._

_In a single day, the world is no more._

_Yukari Yakumo was the cause of all this, as she, in the same logic as those who destroyed themselves, took the most drastic measure she could think off._

_She unleashed something onto what is called the 'internet' in the Outside world, and also onto many other forms of media. Within seconds of its release it soon plastered itself onto every screen in every country, city and building. Many who saw what popped up lost their sanity, and those are the fortunate ones. Many tried to tear their own eyes out, while screams echoed throughout the lands. Those who were blind had no reprieve, as the voices and sounds that accompanied the images wormed into their minds and broke them._

_This 'something' mutated as it came into contact with magic, and soon filled the minds of magicians directly with its contents rather than relying on technology. Curses and prayers were screeched in equal amounts, but neither was capable of saving them._

_The events also incapacitated the leaders of the world, and many launched weapons against those who they thought was responsible. Within hours death became like a plague which visited all who saw a mushroom-like cloud, result of gigantic explosions._

_As Gensōkyō was based on the disbelief of people, without people there could be no disbelief. It soon faded into the void, following the souls that sought death as an escape._

_Satori wondered what could have possibly destroyed an entire world, but she then caught sight of a piece of paper that flew in the wind, yellow with age. She caught it and started to read its contents._

_Then the screaming began._

-o-

Komeiji Satori screamed towards the heavens above in terror, and as if in response sky lit up with fire. The light from miniature suns clearly made apparent the expression on her face: one made grotesque by horror and revulsion.

Mirrored in Shikieiki's, Eirin's and Yuyuko's faces are an expression less pronounced in intensity, but nonetheless a mirror of Satori's own face. Yukari's expression alone is one untouched by those emotions, and even seems to have a malicious glee to it.

"You…" Shikieiki can't even put her thoughts into words. "You…"

"Terrible, I know." Yukari nodded. "I plan to unleash a explicit Yaoi doujin featuring MANnosuke across the globe, in multiple medias such as video and print. Even those who are immune to this will perish as the rest of the world slaughter each other. Death by testosterone poisoning would be the least that happens."

If we are going down, I'm going to take everyone with me, she declared.


	16. Chapter 15

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

All battle ceased as a roar from the black-robed figure echoed out from the border, and almost as a response another roar came thundering down from above. The 7-coloured aura of the Creator God of Gensōkyō flashed and the sky is covered by its visage.

Without warning, nine circles surrounded the one with the black wings, and a sphere of energy larger than the Hakurei Shrine soon engulfed it completely. One for the Sun, Two for Wind, Three for Water… all the way to Nine, the Eternal. All meaning that resides in the Japanese numbering system is replicated here for a single attack that incorporates the infinite and the everlasting. With an attack capable of creating or destroying a world time and time again, Dragon unleashed its divine wrath onto the daemon-like figure that dared to intrude onto this world.

All that was ripped apart by the black-robed figure which tore himself out from the sphere, shattering it completely. Accompanying the disappearance of the power of a Creator god, dark winds swelled and gathered in front of that black-robed figure, being compressed by his clawed hands. A large sphere of shining plasma, as large as the sphere he was immersed in before, started to form.

This time though, the plasma seems to have a malevolent black glow instead of a blue one.

With a howl the ball of plasma resulted in a beam heading right at Dragon, who then brought storms of danmaku and lightning to wall off the incoming attack. The black lance pierced through all defences and counterattacks, skewering Dragon.

The resulting cry of pain reverberated throughout all of Gensōkyō, as the natural light of the stars and the moon waned ever so slightly in response. As Dragon fell its body started to dissipate, fading away to preserve what little strength it has left in order to survive.

In its triumph the black-robed figure turned his sight onto the Shrine, as if seeking something there. As the sphere of plasma is about to fire off another burst of energy it blew up, an explosion soon covered the black-robed figure.

With a gust from a flap from some of his wings, the black-robed figure cleared the air around him to reveal he was not harmed one bit from a blow that would have erased a small town off the face of the planet. Flandre Scarlet, the one responsible of blowing up the ball of plasma by focusing on the 'eye' of that, pouted as her attack did practically nothing. She would have taken the 'eye' of that black-robed figure if she could, but for some reason his 'eye' eluded her and cannot be grasped.

After the explosion cleared, the black-robed figure looked up as night turned to day, and flaming orb even greater in size, if not in power compared to Dragon's attack, levitated above him. Utsuho Reiuji laughed manically as she brought down a Second Sun onto the black-robed figure, only for it to be stopped without even touching him as he glared at the impudent fool that does not know her own bounds. The flaming orb is broken down swiftly and then forged into a bow and arrow; almost as if symbolising the legend of how nine Yatagarasu birds of the sun was shot down by a single archer once when they all went out to play, leaving one sole bird to light the world.

Utsuho fell, crashing and burning in black flames as a arrow pierced right into her crimson eye in the middle of her chest. As that was made partially from her own flames, Utsuho would not die – but with the side effects from what can be called the natural counter against her kind, she would certainly not be getting back up anytime soon.

Flandre and Remilia rushed towards the black-robed figure from two sides, wielding their respective weapons after coming to conclusion long distance attacks would not be effective – no matter how powerful it might be. Following them is Tenshi Hinanai, wielding her Sword of Hisou, plus Youmu Konpaku with her twin blades Roukanken and Hakurouken.

The black-robed figure stopped Gungnir and Lævateinn with one clawed hand each as they slashed down, doing so while not showing any outward signs of struggle. As Youmu and Tenshi came from the sides trying to cut him down as he is occupied, two pairs of black wings grew in size and then went to each of them to parry their attacks. After the four of them was pushed back by a storm of black feathers, signs of power flashed again and again between wings and blades as eight black wings continued to thwart any attempt of harming the black-robed figure.

Finally, as if the black-robed figure is tired of playing around the eight black wings are spread out fully, blowing the four attackers back temporarily with a gale while conjuring a staff between his hands. To anyone that is familiar with magical artefacts, this looked like a bastardized copy of Aleister Crowley's 'Blasting Rod', and contain within it power unfathomable.

With something like a sneer on his face, using only one wave of that staff all four combatants was struck down by an unseen force, blown into the ground forcibly. None of the four was dead, though not by mercy but merely the black-robed figure didn't want to waste energy unnecessarily.

Suddenly, arcane rings of purple-hue attached onto the black-robed figure, binding him while the staff in his hands disintegrated by another force. A gap with eyes opened in midair, positioned slightly above the black-robed figure in height, and through that came the Youkai of Boundaries.

In a sitting position using her gap as a throne, Yukari looked at the writhing creature bound in her as she fanned herself casually like this is just another social gathering.

"Well, well, well… to what do we owe this visit, Accelerator, the strongest esper of Academy City? Or maybe a better term for you right now is the avatar of the General Superintendant Aleister, the person who used to hold the position of the unofficial leader of the Magic Side?" Yukari mused.

The black-robed figure stopped struggling and stared at Yukari with hatred and disbelief. "Who are you?" He said in a guttural voice that somehow echoed in this wide open sky. A voice that's unlike either Accelerator's or Aleister's. "How did you manage to restrain me like this?"

"Names have Power, Aleister _Crowley_. I'm not that much of a fool to give it away to a possible threat." With that is a subtle hint that she has power over him right now, and he has no possible way of denying that.

As for how she can restrain him when others fail to even scratch him, the answer lies in the name that she has chosen for herself:

Yukari Yakumo. 'A strong fortress that keeps the gods trapped inside'. Substitute 'gods' for the black-robed creature in front of her right now, it's possible to see just how pointless it is to try and escape from her prison.

While she herself might not have overwhelming power compared to other races like the oni, let alone the Creator God of Gensōkyō, who needs stats when the attacks she's capable of using is status inflictions or one-hit-kill spells that doesn't need stats to back it up? Being able to manipulate the borders of everything means instead of blowing things to smithereens with overwhelming power she can achieve the same ends by manipulating the very existence of her opponent. As for AIM field's interference with magic, it could be argued her own abilities doesn't work like the magic of humans and thus the interference is minimal.

"Why did you bring Kamijou Touma into this world? Even I can tell this is no longer 'Earth' in a sense, but this is not quite like the concept of another dimension…" Aleister started to say, before cut off by Yukari.

"Before we continue, I'll just say it's pointless to buy time while you try and receive data from the 'Underline' nano-machines you laced onto Accelerator and spread with that last gale to blow those four with weapons away. Those are already destroyed by one of my acquaintances." Eirin wasn't happy that she had to do the dirty work, but when it comes to science none in Gensōkyō is superior to her skills. Not to mention she had a interest in things like these since that time they scouted out Academy City.

"…"

"And as for my plans, well... how about preparing a temple – or in this case, a Shrine - filled with supernatural power, and inside that Shrine refine that Right Hand's power. Then use that power to align directly with the original and adjust it to change the world." Yukari chuckled. "Though what the 'original' is to us may be vastly different. Same with the vision of the world we would like to call forth."

Accelerator – or rather, Crowley – craned its head and stared down at the Hakurei Shrine using the crimson eyes. The concentrated amount of Danmaku from that last Spell-Card Battle-Royale, and the descent of Dragon, gave this place more magical amount that just about any other place in this land. From that time when Accelerator first called forth his black wings and joined GROUP he could feel magic around him, like how he knows whether the fake Unabara is close to him at any time due to the active Aztec form-changing spell. And as Crowley is currently using Accelerator's body as a extension of his will, so even without the 'Underline' he can tell something is going on.

Compared to Academy City where the source of supernatural powers is the 1.8 million students that has undergone the Esper Development Program, here right now it is merely from a few dozen people that each has the power source equivalent to the AIM Dispersion Field from thousands of esper students, at the very least. Not to mention due to the lay of the land, and the blessing of deities, more power from all over this world can easily be gathered at this place from the other, possibly (for all Aleister know) countless inhabitants of this realm.

It is more than enough to match Academy City's – no, _Crowley's_ - preparations, and more than enough to perform whatever ritual Crowley and Yukari had in mind.

"Compared to a human like yourself where your plans probably only span a century at most so far, I've been doing this for thousands of years. Prepare yourself for a new era that is beyond your understanding, one that even your 'Aeon of Horus' cannot possibly comprehend."

"You…!"

"And seriously, borrowing names from a civilisation long dead? Even I know that's a bad idea to just re-use things from the past for no reason except it sounded good. For a person that tries to ascend to a level beyond '0 and 1', you cannot bring yourself to look beyond symbolisms and words? Foolishness."

The black-robed figure snarled.

"Also," Yukari continued smugly, "You are forced to use Accelerator as your avatar to come into this realm not because you had a 'Spare Plan' and can afford to risk him, or that the No.1 esper of Academy City had a darkness in his heart you can exploit and shape into a daemon – it's because you cannot cooperate with Aiwass to become the 'window' that connects to the 'secret chief' in time to come here yourself. The actions of God's Right Seat forced you to speed up your plans, but even then this cooperation between you and Aiwass is something that cannot be hurried."

"!" The crimson eyes of Accelerator widened without its real owner's will behind it. "Just who are you…? !"

Yukari ignored Aleister's question. "Anyway, you came here for Kamijou Touma? You can have him. I'll be sending him back as soon as dawn breaks anyway."

"What?" That doesn't make any sense… why hold off her plans now when it is evident everything is in place?

"Are you seriously that dense? It is not yet _time_. My preparations are complete; all I need is wait for the right moment to activate it. You can probably guess that that one called 'Fiamma of the Right' is trying to do, and how he will fail. I will not try to deny the light in humanity, as much as I'm convinced of its darkness." The darkness from which youkai is said to have been born from.

Accelerator's face only showed a stoic expression, probably only to not give the woman in front of him the pleasure of seeing him suffer.

"There won't be anything of value inside either his mind or his body from his time here that can be retrieved by you, you can be sure of that." Yukari continued with a small smile. "You once have said you have your illusion broken long ago, suggesting not even Imagine Breaker can stop what you are planning; but is it really that, or just that you are so deluded you are beyond Imagine Breaker's help?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you have outstayed your welcome." Yukari began to sink into the gap she was using as a throne, and as the gap shrinks something can be seen flying towards them, from the direction that had its view blocked by Yukari.

The view of Kamijou Touma is descending upon them speedily with his right fist clenched tightly, as if he's the embodiment of a higher being who came here to deliver its divine wrath.

"We'll see each other again soon, Aleister Crowley. Even you deserve some time to prepare your final moments when your own plans fall apart around you."

With that, the gaps vanished completely, but not before a final pair of eyes winked impishly at the black-robed figure.

-o-

"Accelerator!" Touma roared as he dropped down from above. "_Clench those teeth_!"

With a resounding smack, the right fist of a Level 0 once again impacted onto the face of the strongest Level 5 esper of Academy City, sending him flying. As the black robes and wings start to shatter and fade, the red eyes of the pale-skinned youth seem to glimmer with the thought 'You have _got_ to be kidding me, not this again…' before fading into unconsciousness. As the robes and wings faded completely and the luminescent white hair went back to its normal length, a gap opened along his trajectory and swallowed the Number 1 esper whole.

After that, Touma's body started to fall towards the ground. Touma gave a forced laugh and sighed as he thought of the immediate events that lead up to this; after seeing that black-winged figure taking down opponents one after another, he was then picked up by a petite horned demon with various shapes attached on chains for accessories and thrown up in the air, flying with a almost graceful arc. As he fell towards the end of that arc Accelerator was there, but he had never seen the strongest of Academy City like that before. One thing Touma did know is that having Accelerator here can't possibly be good, not after Dragon and many others was defeated – and so Touma punched him to break him out of whatever influence he came under.

Touma felt himself being caught by someone, and another glove similar to the one he was wearing just before was slipped onto his right hand. Craning his neck back he found it's Yukari that is currently holding onto him.

"Did nobody ever tell you people the humanoid body is un-aerodynamic as hell?" Touma scowled. He figured that Yukari was somehow involved in him ending up being thrown up in the air and the result being a dynamic entrance to solve the current problem with a dramatic conclusion.

"Like that matters – the plan worked anyway." Yukari chuckled. "I've sent him back 'outside' with no problems, so don't worry."

"And the chances of him getting back in here?" Touma asked. He doesn't want to go through that freefall again.

"He only got in thanks to a crack made by that over-enthusiastic magician." Now it's Yukari's turn to scowl. "And I'm the one that will end up fixing that too from the looks of things. Geez, more work for me when I just want to go to sleep already… but either way, he won't be troubling us anymore."

Speaking of which, Reimu and Marisa used up too much power fighting each other and ended up being knocked out by each other during Accelerator's assault, and couldn't fight him head on. Even with the amazing feat of channelling the Power of Love to the extent of finally being able match Fantasy Heaven, there just wasn't enough fuel left to keep Marisa conscious.

"Seriously… can I leave now? Surely there's nothing left for me to do right?" Touma moaned. At this rate he almost preferred to take his chances with Index trying to bite his head off having gone off on another trip without her, rather than spend another minute in this crazy world.

"From your tone it seems like you feel you're being unfairly abused?" Yukari asked with a meaningful smile.

"Well, yeah, anyone would think that after all I've been through just within the past day or so…" Touma muttered.

"Then how about some compensation?"

"Huh?"

"Chances are everyone is exhausted from that last battle with each other, and then fighting with that boy with the black wings who broke through the Border… I certainly won't mind if you want to 'seduce' one – or maybe even several - of them and spend the night here before leaving."

"What the hell are you saying? !" Touma felt his face burning up.

"Oh come on, I'm sure at least one of them have caught your eye by now. And after seeing what you have just done to an opponent that could wipe them all out easily chances are some of them are more than willing to cooperate." Yukari smirked.

"I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Hmm, because you already have plans with that Itsuwa girl for when you get out of here?" Yukari suggested, and it's clear what she meant by 'plans' when Itsuwa is already unconscious from the alcohol.

Touma shook his head furiously in denial of her accusations, being too worked up to word things coherently.

"Yakumo Yukari…" An ominous voice floated towards them. Both Yukari and Touma turned to find Shikieiki heading right for them, somehow having both a sweatdrop and a cross-popping vein on her head at the same time.

"Ah… maybe it might have been premature to offer those to you right at this point." Undoubtedly the Yama of Paradise overheard what Yukari just said – guess her plan of chaining Touma's heart to one of the girls in Gensōkyō and using that as leverage just failed spectacularly.

After another several hours worth of lecturing, danmaku and cries of 'Fukou da!', Touma and Itsuwa was sent back outside of Gensōkyō safe and sound, bring a close to this part of Yukari's plans.

o

o

[End Chapter 15]

* * *

Right, this chapter might have had an over-dose of the 'Rule of Cool', but as this is the finale I think it might be justified.

And as for Yukari being semi-unaffected by AIM fields, and how this could be in conflict with her actions when scouting out Academy City earlier... I'll get to that in the next and last part of this fic.

Look forward to the epilogue, folks =)


	17. Epilogue END

**Collapse of Eastern Fantasy**

**Epilogue**

* * *

It's late morning, and sunlight shined down on the Hakurei Shrine after last night's events.

Reimu groggily woke up from where she was lying down, still exhausted from her last battle. After thinking about the mess that's bound to still be there from the party, she considered to just go back to sleep and deal with it later, but just sighed and decided to get it over with.

Ironically, she can somewhat empathise with how Yukari sleeps a lot of the time now.

Coming out of the Shrine and into the grounds, she found Suika has already started on tiding up.

"How was last night?" Suika grinned at Reimu. The red-white shrine maiden merely scowled.

"Seriously, give me some warning the next time you plan to throw a party at my place. I don't think I've seen this place this messy since the last time you made Gensōkyō party practically non-stop for weeks."

"Ehehe…" Suika sweat-dropped while trying to laugh it off. "Still, I thought you might be a bit angrier at me for some reason."

"I'm too tired for that right now…" Reimu moaned. "I'll pay you back for this later, but now I just want to tidy up and maybe go back to sleep. At least you're helping to clean up, unlike some of the others…"

"Urggh…" Another voice came from the direction of the shrine. Reimu and Suika looked towards it and found Marisa stumble out of it, and looking as bad as Reimu. Then again, seeing they both used a lot of power last night it's reasonable for the two of them to be this tired.

"My head hurts… just what the hell happened last night?" Marisa asked.

"You mean you don't remember starting what's probably the largest fight in Gensōkyō history?" Suika grinned widely. "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"I'm glad you liked it." Reimu remarked sourly. She then turned to look at Marisa. "Are you seriously telling me you don't remember what you did to that guy?"

"What guy…? Oh." Marisa's face of sudden realisation then turned into horror. "You have got to be kidding me… I did that?" After a night's sleep she managed to get the last of Ran's spell out of her system, and she can probably safely say that what she did was just after-effects from a illusion. She can't believe she turned away from who she truly loved with just a simple spell.

"Don't tell me you regret what you did - you looked pretty happy while doing that." Reimu said in an annoyed manner for reasons she doesn't quite know.

"What, are you jealous?" Marisa raised a eyebrow.

"Of course not. If you knew what I knew - " Reimu stopped herself before she told her what Yukari said. No point having everyone else in Gensōkyō worry about something that they can't influence.

Still, not being able to explain to Marisa irked her somewhat.

"Sigh… still, that kiss was really…" Marisa continued melancholically. As if lamenting that same event won't ever happen again.

"So you _really_ didn't regret that!"

"And you really _are_ jealous if you care about it that much!"

The two of them continued to verbally fight after that, and getting nowhere in their conversation.

Only after they both ran out of energy to continue Reimu turned towards Suika.

"That reminds me – just how much did Yukari tell you about her plan?"

"Only that I get a opportunity for a great party. I gave up on trying to figure out whatever schemes Yukari had in mind ages ago. Sure, she's one manipulative and annoying youkai at times, but ultimately she doesn't do anything that will endanger Gensōkyō. I'll trust her with that at least."

"Even so… 'not endanger Gensōkyō' and 'not sacrificing anyone' probably are two different things right?"

"Worried about that boy becoming a pawn in Yukari's schemes? It's not like you to be worried like this."

"Hey, it's only natural for me to not want humans be taken advantaged by youkai right? It is my job after all." Reimu said defensively.

"Right." Suika smiled and mercifully let the topic drop, seeing Marisa seems unhappy that Reimu is focusing so much on that boy.

For that one instant, all three of them wondered just what could that boy possibly be doing right now.

-o-

-o-

On a plane back to Academy City, the four members of GROUP gathered do discuss what had happened earlier.

"What happened earlier? One minute you were with us, the next some crack opened up in the sky and you vanished into it." Unabara asked.

"Hell if I know. My memory isn't cooperating right now, and I felt like I've been punched hard in the face again." Accelerator scowled.

"And we were ordered to return to Academy City right after you came back… Did you manage to recover our 'objective' while you were away?" Musujime asked curiously.

"Do I look like I brought someone else with me when I got back? You all saw me fell through a hole in the sky by myself, if what you say it's true." Not like he can remember exactly what had happened. Aleister made sure of it.

"Ignoring why we are called back for the moment… just what can you remember? We might be able to get something unexpected from all this." Tsuchimikado asked. He split up with the Amakusa Church earlier, taking a different plane when they all left Okinawa on the excuse of not wanting to leak trade secrets between the Science and Magic sides.

"Hmm…" Accelerator brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temple. Even just trying to think back gave him a mild headache.

"'That guy' was at some sort of gathering, and when I went 'there', wherever that was, I was attacked." Accelerator said slowly, his recollection still foggy at best. He can remember something like looking down at some sort of building where a lot of them gathered. "If you wanted their characteristics, I can only say they are all females, and most of them looked like something right out of a fantasy; some had wings and all of them were dressed in something like a costume, and it didn't look like a uniform. They were all dressed somewhat differently.

"Their age varied, but none of them looked older than 25… then again for all I know they are much older." He remembered that time where he went to Yomikawa's school and saw a pink-haired 'teacher' that just had to be a result of one of Academy City's dark experiments – looks are definitely not a indication of real age.

"After I was somehow immobilised by one of them, the next thing I know is waking up next to you people… Hey, just why are you looking like that?" Accelerator paused after seeing Tsuchimikado's face – one with its jaw dropped loosely and a look of shock on his face.

"It's that bad?" Unabara asked Tsuchimikado. "I'm no expert on the eastern organisations, but from what you look like right now I'm guessing they are some sort of well-known and dangerous group operating in this part of the world…?" Unabara stopped as Tsuchimikado started to laugh, slowly at first but gradually increasing in volume, until he was howling with maniacal laughter and finally almost collapsed in exhaustion.

"…" The other three looked at Tsuchimikado, and then at each other.

"You know, I would have betted that Accelerator would be the first to completely lose it out of the four of us; not him, as even as a pervert he's at least somewhat sane." Musujime remarked.

"Funny, after seeing you that night dragging the 'Remnant' around and mouthing off at me, I would have thought it would be you." Accelerator replied coldly.

Unabara looked as if to add to the snarking, but was cut off by Tsuchimikado's own ranting:

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn you_ Kami-yan! You've gone ahead and completed 'that' harem without telling me or Aogami? ! One where each and every fetish is covered, the final bastion which lies beyond the dreams of men? YOU SAY YOU ARE FILLED WITH MISFORTUNE, BUT HOW IS IT YOUR LUCK WITH THE LADIES IS JUST SIMPLY **UNGODLY**? !"

"… Ignoring for the moment that you know 'that guy' personally, how did you get to that conclusion?" Accelerator raised one eyebrow.

"Are you KIDDING me? Everyone knows that a Party is also known as an Org-" A iron fist from Musujime shut him up before he could pollute the air with his wild theories.

In the end, they decided all this speculation is inconclusive, and they'll just have to find out more about this later.

-o-

-o-

Back at the Japanese district of London where the Amakusa have their current headquarters, Itsuwa was being questioned by Tatemiya Saiji and the others.

"So, was what Kamijou Touma said true?" Tatemiya asked.

The Amakusa found both Touma and Itsuwa in a forest covered in red leaves, next to a small roadside wooden. It looked like Shinto in origin, and old with age. The various paper charms and other decorations show signs backing up just how ancient this shrine really is.

Though the most striking feature of that shrine was that the entire structure was covered with cracks, as if with another touch the entire thing will turn into dust. It took a lot of effort to move that to the St. George Cathedral for Necessarius to fully analyse the thing, and not breaking it in the process. As nothing conclusive can be found from something that was thoroughly broken by Imagine Breaker, they tried to ask Itsuwa for more details.

Kamijou Touma told them the Tachikawa-Ryuu was some sort of religious sect that was oppressed in the past, and to escape they created a pocket dimension and bided their time. But as time went by their souls are tainted by magic, until they became vengeful spirits. Seeking release from a eternity of regret and hatred, and having their souls bound to Earth they needed someone to destroy that shrine in order to be able to move on. Being fooled by their honeyed words, Touma destroyed the shrine to do what he thought was releasing souls into a peaceful death – only to find the taint from the magic meant they would be sent into oblivion instead of moving on, as their souls are more 'supernatural' than 'natural' – if souls are beyond Imagine Breaker's influence to begin with.

_Itsuwa was used by them only as bait to get me there, and the entire hostage situation was a farce – they didn't even try threatening her well-being_; That was what Kamijou Touma said with a hollow expression, clutching his head in what seemed like agony as he tries to come to term he has not just killed, but did something that could be far worse.

_They knew they would be erased completely, and yet went ahead with that plan!_ He had yelled. _They didn't want to think of any other alternatives… maybe Index could have helped them by breaking that spell… but WHY? __**Why**__ did they just give up!_

Seeing his grief, the Amakusa decided to not question him for more details – none of them had the heart to do so after seeing him broken like that, when not even the physical damage Acqua of the Back did make him wear that expression.

Itsuwa's own version didn't contradict Touma's – seeing as her captor seemed to have made sure there could be no possible useful data revealed to her. She had fought with one of the Tachikawa-Ryuu, and she could confirm at least their fighting style and magic is unlike any other magician they have ever seen. There was something about a Kaguya-Hime, but for all they knew it was just another piece of false information to throw them off.

But from what has happened, Necessarius decided a previous case called 'Angel Fall' can now be concluded as Tsuchimikado reported the ones responsible for that, the Tachikawa-Ryuu, is now deader than dead after this incident. 'Angel Fall' being orchestrated by them is not such a stretch of they can make Academy city flounder like that, and now the resources used to investigate that were diverted into other, more important issues… like a possible attack from the Roman Catholic Church.

Still, it seemed like Kamijou Touma was hiding something… it didn't felt like he was lying, but he certainly gave them the feeling he didn't tell them everything.

And so they asked Itsuwa. Something that she knew Touma had hidden in his talk with the rest of the Amakusa, but also kept her silence. They observed her face as he talked, and after he was done she was almost relieved… like glad he didn't mention something they both knew.

"Really, there's nothing more to add." Itsuwa stated stubbornly. But for some reason she instinctively averted her eyes as she talked for a split second, then tried to pass it off as looking at another member of the Amakusa instead of avoidance.

-o-

"Itsuwa…" Kamijou Touma asked her. "Can you go along with what I am going to tell the others?"

The two of them have just been dropped off out of a gap that Yukari opened, and Itsuwa was looking questioningly as he took off a glove on his right hand and went along to a small wooden shrine close to them. As he placed his right hand on it a resounding crack rang out, and the shrine was covered in fractures. The glove in his hand turned to dust and was blown away with the wind as the shrine disappeared.

"That depends… what are you going to say?" Itsuwa asked timidly. "And what is this about?"

"How much do you know about the 'Angel Fall' incident? I seem to remember you were surprised when I mentioned Kanzaki fought evenly against the Archangel 'Power of God'."

Itsuwa gulped. "Um, I don't really know much, just that you somehow managed to peek at the Priestess-sama during that time and still managed to live after taking a head-on strike by a Saint…!" Itsuwa blushed and stopped, turning away to hide her face.

"Wha-! That wasn't my fault! I was being pushed in by someone else…! Wait, that's not the point here." Touma struggled to get the conversation back on topic.

"The point is… someone I am close to started that incident. And to protect him one of my friends - " Touma considered briefly and decided yes, even if Tsuchimikado is a back-stabber and a pain in the neck at times, he is still a friend. " – lied about the ones being responsible. The incident was settled without anyone having to give up their life.

"But now, that could all fall apart."

Touma looked directly into Itsuwa eyes as she turned back to him, still blushing hard but not for reasons that Touma thought it was.

"That person could die – or be hunted down and interrogated – if the truth is known. He is just somebody who is unrelated with all this magic stuff, and somehow managed to pull off something big out of sheer coincidence. He doesn't even know what he has truly done… even not taking into account I don't want to see him hurt, magicians will get nothing from him either way. I'm asking you to protect him with me. I swear he will never do anything like that again, so it is perfectly safe to just let him go…" Touma's eyes are almost pleading now as he looked into Itsuwa's own.

"Please… can you help me?" Touma asked quietly.

"!" Itsuwa wanted to look away, but could not. His seriousness and sincerity is real, and the mere thought that she is being depended on by him is almost enough to make her legs buckle under her.

"U-um, you called this person 'him'… so he's a man right? Not a woman?" Itsuwa asked in a small voice.

"Well, yeah… no matter how badly I do in my studies, I think I can at least speak Japanese properly…" Touma frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"So the one responsible isn't one of those girls we've seen in… wherever we were before? We're not hiding some Magic Cabal that's out to do evil?" Itsuwa asked, half out of a duty to make sure she won't be letting someone that will abuse magic getting away, and half out of a small feeling that she doesn't want any of those girls she met to have a place in his heart – there is already enough competition from Kanzaki Kaori.

"Of course not." Touma answered without any doubt. He didn't get how Itsuwa connected Angel Fall with those people they just met, but he's too anxious to find out about Itsuwa's response.

Itsuwa then nodded, since she is not certain that she can give a clear verbal response with him so close.

"Thank you, Itsuwa." Touma stepped in and embraced her tightly in relief. From his lack of sleep and nerves, he probably wasn't thinking about the possible consequences with this action, especially when taking his misfortune into account. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"!" Itsuwa gasped at his daring move. Apart from that time he was somehow knocked into her chest back in Academy City once, this is the only other time they are in close physical contact.

"Oh, sorry!" Belatedly, Touma realised what he is doing and stepped away. "I suppose it's unnerving for someone else of the opposite sex to just hold on to you like that, I apologise… hey wait, are you alright? Your face is completely red, did you get sick from eating what was back there? I think you guys mentioned you needed to eat things in a certain way back at Chioggia… Hey, don't go fainting on me Itsuwa!"

So as Tatemiya Saiji and the rest finally arrived at the scene, they found Itsuwa lying in Touma's arm as he tried desperately to find out just what is going on.

Much 'misfortune' occurred before they got anything out of Itsuwa and Touma.

-o-

"Come on now Itsuwa. It's obvious you're both hiding something." Tatemiya sighed. "I don't think the Archbishop will send you to the 'Clocktower' for interrogation, but obviously actions will be taken. Kamijou Touma can't be touched since he's one of Academy City's people, but you're probably not off-limits. If a force such theirs, one that is capable of running circles around the Science Side is somehow not dead," Tatemiya corrected himself, "_erased_, then obviously the Anglican Church will want to contact them – dealing with them one way or another."

It's not hard to guess that Laura Stuart would want get something out of people that could give even Aleister a headache, and could even get away with it. Assuming those people are still there, or that Annihilatus from the Russian Orthodox Church wasn't dispatched to eliminate what they would see as abominations.

"No, really, there isn't anything else." Itsuwa said again, "And even if there is, it definitely isn't anything to do with what happened in the time after the shrine's destruction and when we were found - " She suddenly blushed and stopped talking.

Tatemiya raised a eyebrow. Everyone here can remember how they found those two when they finally got there.

"… I see." Tatemiya sighed as he stood up to leave. "We'll leave it as that. I can guess what happened now anyway."

"Which is…?" Itsuwa asked timidly.

"We won't pry into what happened between you and Kamijou Touma when you were alone. I'm sure a boy and a girl being alone will lead to various things - "

"HOW DID YOU ARRIVE AT THAT CONCLUSION? !" Itsuwa screeched while blushing even more violently. "I didn't do anything like that!"

Tatemiya shrugged. "What we saw was the both of you having messed up clothes like they have been through a lot, and you in his arms while the both you looked exhausted. I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to go that far when you are so nervous around him - "

"That was NOT what happened!" Itsuwa's words fell on deaf ears as the male members started to file out of the meeting room. All present decided it's just 'private matters' between the two of them, and it's prefectly reasonable for her to want to keep that out of her report.

"Should we pass on the good news to Kanzaki-sama?"  
"Is that a good idea?"  
"She would find out eventually anyway, might as well tell her ourselves before it gets distorted by rumours."  
"Hey, I thought we _wanted_ rumours to distort things like this…"

As their conversation started to fade away in the distance (and going on topics whether this will kill off the competition between Itsuwa and Kanzaki, or make the Priestess-sama go on another offensive), Tsushima finally decided to speak up.

"That's not really the case is it? Itsuwa?" The female side of the Amakusa tend to be a lot more perceptive in this area than the male side.

Itsuwa only nodded silently, too caught up on the implications of what kind of rumours the others might spread.

"Well, I'm guessing it's something he asked you to hide, and I'll trust the two of you will have planned this out so it won't hurt people. All the others, even Tatemiya-san, probably can guess something like this is the truth as well."

"Eh? But they just..."

"Hmph. They needed a plausible reason for you hiding things, and they just picked the first thing that came to their mind." Tsushima said in a disgusted tone. Still, seeing how half of London cought up with Tatemiya's previous rumour within days this is certainly a effective cover. "Having said that, as much as I hope this will make Kanzaki-sama give up, having rumours of the two of you doing _something_ unknown together is bound to make her more serious in her approach. Things are only going to get harder now, so good luck, Itsuwa."

_Eeeeeeeh?_ Itsuwa's response of how she would have to work even harder to reach that boy echoed into the corridors. Tatemiya and the rest of them definitely didn't do her any favours with their decided course of action.

-o-

-o-

"I take it things have gone as you have planned?"

With a gap between the Imaginary Number Sector and 'reality', DRAGON is conversing with Yukari Yakumo.

"There were a few minor hiccups, but nothing serious." Yukari chuckled. "Still, are you sure it would be prudent for you to talk to me like this when Aleister has doubled the vigilance he had before? Wouldn't want to get exposed now after coming this far… Aiwass."

Crowley's mentor smiled slightly at the mention of its name, and not the label Academy City had given it. While 'DRAGON' is a meaningful name in itself, this being felt like it was infringing on another Angel's territory given that name's history.

"This is perfectly safe. He is too busy right now using his sensors to discreetly comb through every part of that boy's body to see if anything has happened to it, than to check inconsequential disturbances in the AIM Dispersion Field. Even if this tiny part is found he can attribute it to the peculiarities that would occur when creating a physical body out of the AIM field – as my new host is yet to be completed."

Aiwass is currently nothing more than a image that can be seen through, just like how Kazakiri Hyouka was seen at times at Kirigaoka Academy before her complete manifestation in front of Index. Aiwass possesses long hair and flowing robes, but that is about all can be described at this moment.

"To think you would use your own student as a piece to further your own amusement… I think we would get along quite well." Yukari is reminded to the times she herself taught Reimu some tricks. "How like a youkai."

"I afraid I'm not quite what you are – I do not have attachments to much things, for one. You at least are still partially motivated to protect what you hold dear, while I do not. Isn't that why you sought me out in the first place?"

Before even Yukari had come with Eirin to scout out Academy City, she had struck a bargain with Aiwass. By making things more interesting when Artificial Heaven is not activated than if it is, Aiwass would help her keeping the current situation as it is. Removing the crucial piece of his plans in a sudden attack was the first step, to make him stressed and emotional. Aleister was human enough in that aspect.

Still, Yukari at least did not expect Crowley to manage to break into Gensōkyō. But that only made their next step much easier. Feigning overwhelming power beyond his understanding, and making it seem as if he was being toyed with on the palm of her hands was achieved in the span of one day instead of years. The result would be for Crowley to start to chase nonexistent phantoms that wanted to destroy his plans, when in actuality there was no such thing.

There might possibly be other conspiracies uncovered in his futile efforts, but that is not their goal. Things going 'just as planned' is boring, and it's always good to see Aleister unnerved – more likely to make mistakes, more likely to try and fix them and in the meantime make even more mistakes. Like building a house of cards, it is more fun when you know at any instant it could all crash down on you.

Of course, if any side _**is **_actually crushed the fun would be over. If there is no opponents there could be no conflict, and adding Gensōkyō into the mix when things are already hectic between the Science and Magic Sides is bound to make things more… interesting. Hopefully it might at least make everything last slightly longer in the resulting confusion.

Aiwass could always reveal Gensōkyō's existence to Crowley at the right time, to force the youkai species to openly participate in this game – and dragging the Lunarians into all of this could be interesting too, as advanced technology fighting each other might provide a good backdrop as the world falls into chaos.

As much as Aiwass is concerned, breaking down Yukari's plans for survival just for its own amusement is not worth the trouble – what is the spectacle of the collapse of one world compared to the utter confounding of the balance of not just one, but several worlds? Destroying Gensōkyō is easily enough, but ultimately would prove to be no more than a side show compared to the main event.

That was how Yukari managed to bargain with Aiwass, seeing as not much can be gained (from Aiwass' point of view) if Gensōkyō is gone – it would be better to interfere and allow its existence rather than let it disappear. Aiwass is more interested in watching the oh-so-human conflict and struggles, then gloat over the despair of others.

In addition, having another player that could betray this Angel who is Aleister's mentor to try and obtain its power would be a nice bonus – for all Aiwass knows Yukari might even manage to get to the point of being an actual threat. Certainly, she would be a more enjoyable opponent than Aleister Crowley, seeing as that ex-magician have spent a fair amount of time with Aiwass to know what each other might do; predictability is boring, after all.

"I must say, I'm interested in the 'vision' you showed the one called 'Satori'; Is that what you really thought Artificial Heaven would eventually do?" Aiwass' silhouette seemed to smile, though the image is still too hazy to make anything out. "It's not like you can see the future or anything."

"That was merely something to make her think about entering someone else's head uninvited." Yukari ignored how Aiwass could have possibly known what has happened in Gensōkyō. "Hopefully that would give her some incentive to start to learn to control her ability."

"I don't know why you bother; if it comes down to war raw power would not help you against this plane of existence made of AIM dispersion fields."

"The possibility of 'Life' is limitless, Aiwass… who knows what can be achieved if one actually tries?"

"True enough." Aiwass mused. That was probably one of the few reasons why he stayed to help Aleister – to see if with his hands he can start the chain of events that would allow humanity's potential to bloom into something more interesting.

Or with Kamijou Touma's Hand, for that matter.

-o-

-o-

"Sigh… seriously, these last few days was hectic." Kamijou Touma said tiredly.

After getting released from another trip to the hospital (this time he got sent there more due to Index's biting and Tsuchimikado's wrath than because of any harm from the incident itself), he trudged tiredly along the streets of the 7th school district.

Thinking back about what happened within the past day or so, there are plenty of things to consider:

Artificial Heaven.

General Superintendant Aleister's plans to throw the world in disarray.

Gensōkyō's plea for help, not forcing him to do anything except considering what Academy City's plans would do to the world.

And Yukari's complete and utter perfromance which suggests all that might be the truth, but ultimately something else is definitely hidden from him.

Combine all those with other things like God's Right Seat, things are about to become even more hectic.

Touma sighed, thinking he now have another thing he'll have to hide from that white nun Index – and the rest of the world. Having to hide his memory loss is bad enough, but having even more burdens piled on him just didn't seem fair.

As Kamijou Touma looked absently towards the horizon, then said one phrase like he always does, without much seriousness or truth in this statement, merely as a expression of his life – a life that he would not have it any other way:

"Fukou da."

-o-

-o-

[End Epilogue]

* * *

Well, that's it for this fic. After going through many moments of procrastination, this story has finally come to an end.

Thanks to everyone that bothered to leave a review as of the time of this writing, and thanks to some of the doujin music circles that makes remixes of Touhou music; they provided a fair bit of inspiration early on as I was writing this.

Oh, and here's a last OMAKE for everyone – think of it as a Alternate Universe sequel to this fic if you want, this idea struck me out of nowhere while I was writing (or just that I have forgotten where the heck I got the inspiration from ^.^; ) :

-o-

_Two days after Kamijou Touma's return from Gensōkyō:_

"Alright, everyone – quieten down please. Sensei have something to announce to everyone!"

It's another normal morning in Kamijou Touma's class – the noisiest class on this floor of the building, and especially rowdy when compared to Yomikawa-sensei's well-behaved class next door to them.

"We're having another transfer student into our class today - "

"Eeeeeh! Really?" The entire class instantly erupted into a furore.

"Sensei, didn't we just get Himegami a while back?" Fukiyose Seiri asked, trying to make herself heard in all of this commotion. "Surely it's not our turn again to get another transfer student?"

"Well, there are special circumstances…" Komoe-sensei blushed slightly and looked away, but not before the rest of the class caught their small teacher involuntarily glancing at Touma once.

"Damn it, it's Kamijou again?"

"Please say the transfer student this time is a guy…"

"Knowing how Kamijou's been doing recently, I wouldn't be surprised if even members of the same gender go after him now…"

"What's with this treatment? ! Just WHAT have I done recently to deserve this? !" Touma nearly screamed his response towards the rest of the class while Fukiyose merely looked at him frostily. That last time after he and Tsuchimikado came back from that incident his blonde friend seem to have been convinced somehow Touma now has a harem he has been hiding in secret, and in their 'argument' his friend nearly went serious enough to send him into the emergency ward. Touma didn't think he'd be on the receiving end of that particular brand of beatdown after that time during the Angel Fall incident.

And of course, rumours started to spread. What they entail probably shouldn't be imagined.

"Just so everyone knows, the transfer student this time is a girl." Komoe-sensei ignored the dark mumbles of the rest of the class commenting on just how typical this is. "And since everyone have guessed that she has some sort of connection with Kamijou-chan by now… well, it'll probably be faster to let her explain. You can come inside now." Komoe-sensei called out.

The one that stepped in made all the class' collective jaws drop, though for Touma and Tsuchimikado it's for entirely different reasons compared to the rest of the class.

Even in a standard school uniform, it isn't enough to dampen this person's beauty. She has long blonde hair and eyes slightly darker gold in colour. Her every step towards the blackboard is graceful, and it made it seem like there must be a mistake somehow. Someone like her should be attending some rich girls' school, instead of a normal co-ed school like theirs.

And of course, this person is already familiar to Touma, and to Tsuchimikado too but on a lesser extent.

"You…!" Touma exclaimed, but couldn't get any more words out as she started to introduce herself.

"My name is Yukamo Yukari," She began, "I'm seventeen, and I'm Kamijou Touma's girlfriend. Any questions?"

-o-

Stunned. Silence.

Himegami's eyes hold nothing but shock in them, and it's the same with Fukiyose's. Tsuchimikado is still trying to get his head around the fact that the person standing in front of them is the same person who attacked them at Hokkaido, thinking up plausible scenarios and reasons that could have lead to this outcome. Touma's jaw dropped even further than before, if it could be possible. The rest of the class is in varied states of surprise, and Komoe-sensei looked on trying to decide just how to snap everyone out of it.

"… Kami-yan." Aogami's voice was deathly quiet. "Guess what Tsuchimikado was saying before is wrong then, if you have a girlfriend."

"That's not the issue here…" Touma began to say, but his reply was drowned out by his blue-haired friend's roar:

"I would have eventually forgiven you for not letting us know about having finally completed _that_, but **THIS**? You have a girlfriend? !" Aogami's voice shook the entire building. "You _traitor_! You promised us the completion of the greatest fantasy a man can ask for, and you went and did the one thing that would effectively rule out that ever coming to past? ! A **girlfriend**? ! The chances of a harem happening now is gone forever!"

"Would you shut up for a moment here?" Touma ignored Aogami's ranting – he can explain later, but right now there's something more important to do.

"What the HELL are you doing _here_, or all places?" Touma angrily directed his question at Yukari.

"Is that really how you greet your childhood friend that you haven't seen for years, Touma-kun? I'm really disappointed at you." Yukari said with huge, teary eyes that suggest that he's the one in the wrong for even asking something like this; Touma's not buying this sham.

"You have got to be kidding me, I don't _have_ a childhood friend-" Touma stopped mid-sentence. Thanks to his memory loss he can't know for certain that he doesn't have a childhood friend – just like how he didn't knew he had a cousin until he took a vacation to the beach that time with Angel Fall.

"- like you." Touma finished lamely, tried to make it seem like he was going to say that all along.

Fukiyose stood up, and walked deliberately up to Yukari.

"Let me get this straight," Fukiyose said slowly. "You're Kamijou Touma's 'girlfriend', and a childhood friend too."

"That's right." Yukari ignored Touma's strangled response at her words. He tried to say more but was tackled into the ground by Aogami who's furious.

"I seriosuly suggest you reconsider; that good-for-nothing guy tends to walk in at the worst moments, and if you stay close to him you might end up getting assaulted as one of his victims."

_Fukiyose! Just what kind of scumbag do you take me for? !_ Touma shouted in the background and tried to say more before Aogami headbutted him.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can perfectly take care of myself..." Yukari looked towards the impromptu brawl at the back nobody else is bothering to break up as they are all used to this – or still too shocked by Yukari's earlier words. "And if he tries anything on me… I'll make sure to pay him back ten times more and make him wish he never did." Yukari said in a tone of voice that left no doubt just what kind of 'payback' would be dealt out.

"…" Fukiyose gazed into Yukari's eyes, and finally nodded.

"I think we'll get along quite well then." Fukiyose smiled warmly. "Then congratulations on transferring into our class, and good luck on finally making those idiots behave."

"Oh don't worry… I'll make sure Kamijou Touma looks at no-one else except me from now on." Yukari returned her smile.

With that, the rest of the class cheered as one, except Aogami and Touma who is still trying to get a good hit onto each other, and Tsuchimikado who just sat there and others just attributed it to he was still in shock from Touma's 'betrayal' to his friends.

"Damn, I'm jealous that Kamijou got another hot girl after him…"  
"Still, having him anchored to one hot girl is better than him getting every girl who isn't Fukiyose within a 2Km-radius…"  
"Guess him getting all the girls from before was all for setting up this one final misfortune, huh… to give him a small taste of fortune which will make losing them all so much worse in comparison."  
"Are you blind? With how Yukari-chan looks, if I'm in Kamijou's shoes I'd probably swap anyone else I'm seeing right now to stay with her…"

While their classmates chattered away Yukari took a seat next to Fukiyose's.

"Oh by the way, can I ask you something Fukiyose-san?" Yukari asked her with a smile.

"What is it, Yakumo-san?"

"You aren't one of the girls he's seeing right now, right?"

"Wha-! Of course not! With that kind of laid-back attitude and laziness, I'd go crazy before ending up liking him."

"But when he does get serious, he'd be a fairly a good catch right?"

"Maybe." Fukiyose allowed that. That idiot did once go all out in Daihaseisai's first event, after all. "But frankly, to me he's not worth the trouble."

"That's good to hear." Though Yukari's smile didn't change physically, Fukiyose swore she can feel the aura around her new classmate change to something dark and ominous.

"I'd hate to have to 'take care' of you the same way I would treat anyone else that he was close to in 'that' way. I probably will need to keep a good hold on him to prevent him… 'relapsing' from being loyal to me like how we were back then, and while doing that I'll need to eliminate the sources of the problem."

The class went quiet after that, and the two of the idiot trio who was fighting have finally exhausted themselves and called a temporary truce, then returned to their seats; just in time to hear the whispers start.

"Oh, daaaaamn… Kamijou got a yandere after him now?"  
"Why are you surprised? He's been getting all sorts of girls so why not a yandere?"  
"Hell, _nobody_ deserves to be stuck with a yandere…"  
"Not even him?"  
"Not even him."  
"Don't worry about it, chances are he'll somehow pull through of this alive."  
"Wait, if that happens then we're back to how it is right now with him grabbing girls left and right…"  
"… along with an additional member added to that list. Dammit."  
"Should we start preparing for inevitable now?"  
"Well I'm not going to mess with Aogami or Tsuchimikado that'll end up guarding him, are you going to?"

"You guys do realise she can hear everything you lot have just said right?" Touma snarked with a cross-popping vein on his head, and using all his control to keep his voice level. Aogami's eyes shined at the words 'yandere' and from how he smiled back at Touma, he has forgiven his black-haired comrade while thinking it's just another misunderstanding; the harem plan will go on.

The rest of the class took one look at Yukari's smile that's directed at them, and suddenly decided shutting up is their best course of action.

Touma's eyes went over to Yukari, as if saying silently '_You're enjoying yourself messing with everyone here aren't you?_'.

Yukari's slight smile back towards him conveyed '_Naturally. You're not as dumb as you say you are_'.

A small sigh from Touma. '_Please, just kill me now. Between what's going to happen with Index's reaction and what these two with me are going to do to me, I'd rather take a quick death at this rate_.'

A shrug from Yukari. '_As if I'll make it that easy. I'll explain why I' m here later, but now I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm, __darling_.'

"Alright, alright… the two of you can catch up some other time." Komoe-sensei cut into what she thought was two lovebirds renewing their unspoken love for one another, while everyone else is either disgusted at the thought of Touma getting an member who's the 'Victorious Childhood Friend' into his harem or pitying him for having to handle a yandere. "Now, as for the upcoming cultural festival…"

-o-

Needless to say, what will follow these series of events are electrical storms, screams, fistfights, and other general happenings of misfortune. Sometimes with all of them happening at once.

But of course, that's another story.

[END]


End file.
